


【德哈】碧海蓝天

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 麻瓜大学au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜大学au

哈利坚持，自己是见到人鱼了。  
当然，没有人相信他。

傍晚的时候，哈利像往常一样来到海边游泳，他是在一块礁石后面遇见那个少年的。  
少年估摸着跟他一边大，柔软的浅金色发丝湿漉漉贴在额前，在落日的余晖中皮肤苍白到甚至有些灼目，瞳色像是阴雨天的大海，目光平静，却又暗藏汹涌的浪花。  
少年看见哈利，斜了他一眼，没说话，转身扎进水中消失在海平面之上。

他是人鱼，一定是。哈利躺在床上翻了个身，双手抱在脑后看着天花板。没有人类可以像他那样，形体动作行云流水。  
真想......再次见到他啊。

“所以，你见到的那个‘人鱼’到底长什么样子？”早餐的时候赫敏实在是忍不住问道。  
“嗯？”哈利漫不经心将盘子里的南瓜捣碎搅成羹状，“皮肤像雪，头发是阳光的颜色......”  
“噗！”罗恩差点喷出喝到嘴里的红茶，慌忙拿过纸巾，赫敏瞪了他一眼。  
“怎么了？”哈利茫然地抬头看自己的好友。  
“你这样会让我觉得你在形容一个公主，什么皮肤像雪一样白，嘴唇像血一样红，头发黑得像乌木窗框......”  
“没有，他嘴唇没什么血色，眼睛也是浅色的，整个人看起来像是随时都有可能消失的水蒸气。”哈利把碾出汁的南瓜羹喝下去。  
“等等......整个人色素缺失那不就是......”罗恩目瞪口呆。  
“哈利，你看到的是不是他。”赫敏眼神朝哈利身后的方向示意。  
哈利扭头，食堂另一头窗户底下坐着一群人，正中间围着的那个，脑袋上梳理整齐的浅金色头发反射着阳光熠熠生辉。  
“德拉科·马尔福，斯莱特林学院游泳队的。”  
“噢......”哈利又看了一会，回头端起面前的餐盘起身，“我们学院的游泳队找谁报名？”  
“伍......伍德，奥利弗·伍德。”  
罗恩跟赫敏看着哈利离去的背影面面相觑。

“你......你确定？”伍德满脸不敢置信看着面前的哈利。  
“有问题吗？”  
“没有！完全没有！这是报名表，你填上个人信息就可以了！”伍德急忙抽出一张表格推到哈利面前。  
“不用选拔测试......什么的吗？”  
“完全不用！相信我哈利，整个格兰芬多都盼着你加入游泳队。”  
“噢......那......什么时候......训练？”哈利吸了吸鼻子，填完个人信息合上笔盖，将表格交还给伍德。  
“明天下午。今天场地被斯莱特林霸占了。”伍德收起报名表，愤愤不平地说，“我们已经多少年没赢过斯莱特林了，每年代表校队出战的机会都被他们抢走，哈利，你现在就是我们的希望了。”  
“我们为什么不跟斯莱特林一起训练？”  
“相信我，你不会想见到他们那群小人的，最好是离他们远点，谁知道他们会玩什么阴谋。”伍德拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
哈利没说什么，离开了活动室。

“出来吧，我知道你在那。”德拉科又游了一个来回，背对入口，手肘撑在泳池边沿，望着波光粼粼的水面说。  
阴影中走出来一个人。  
“呵，波特。”德拉科侧过身，抬头看向岸上的人。  
“你认识我？”哈利一怔，完全没想到对方会叫出自己的名字。  
“谁敢不认识你，大难不死的‘黄金男孩’，被上帝选中的天才。怎么？替你们学院做起了间谍？前来刺探军情吗？”  
训练已经结束多时，偌大的泳室没有开灯，只有月光透过玻璃窗照在水面上，映着蓝色的水波，给站在水中的少年身上更加增添不近人情的寒光。  
“我昨天在海滩那边看见你了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我想跟你一起游泳。”  
“嗯。”  
“我加入了我们学院的游泳队。”  
“嗯......嗯？”德拉科脸上的假笑终于出现一丝裂缝，抱着手臂挑起一边眉毛玩味地看着哈利。  
“哈利，哈利·波特，很高兴认识你。”哈利蹲下身子，向对方伸出一只手。  
德拉科依然抱着手臂站在水中，丝毫没有要握住的意思。  
“下来。”  
“什么？”  
“不是说要跟我一起游泳么？你在岸上要怎么游？”  
哈利迟疑了一会，起身，解开上衣，脱掉长裤。  
“跟传闻中一样呢。”德拉科扬起嘴角露出一个诡计得逞的坏笑。  
“什么？”哈利手撑着岸边滑下泳池。  
“‘黄金男孩’的奇怪嗜好，随时随地都穿着泳裤？所以你的衣柜里没有一条正常的内裤吗？”德拉科大笑着上了岸，留下泳池里一脸茫然的哈利扬长而去。  
说好要一起游泳的呢？哈利没有问出声，只是看着少年滴着水的背影消失在黑暗之中，然后回身扎进泳池。  
真是奇怪的人啊。

“天呐，哈利，你该不会刚刚跟斯莱特林的那个死白鼬一起游泳了？”看着浑身湿漉漉走进寝室的哈利，罗恩从床上跳了起来。  
“什么？”哈利径直走进浴室，将湿透的衣裤扔进洗衣机。  
“就是那个白毛啊！你看到的那个马尔福。”罗恩扯着嗓子喊，“我听乔治和弗雷德说过，那人是个怪胎，每次训练结束以后，灯都关了还会在泳池里游上很长一段时间，你今天该不会跟他一起游泳了吧！！！”  
哈利打开花洒，任由水声淹没罗恩的叫喊。  
下午斯莱特林训练的时候他就躲在门外看了很久，看那个少年纵身跃入泳池，沉进水中，然后抬起手臂划破水面，拨开浪花向前，像是一条......哈利本来想说海豚的，但是海豚哪有眼前这个人优雅，思来想去，竟然只能找到童话故事里的人鱼才能与之媲美。  
他是在感受水。哈利抬头看花洒迎面落下的水柱，闭上眼睛。真想......跟他一起游泳啊。

只可惜，这个愿望一直没能得到满足。  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林是死对头，没人知道这个“传统”从何而来，只传说建校之初就是如此了。各个社团体育组织，两个学院都争斗个没完，想要两支游泳队一起训练大概是没可能了，德拉科那天过后也像是有意避开哈利一样，训练完也不在泳池逗留。  
哈利有次壮起胆子在斯莱特林训练完后拦住德拉科，提出自己的心愿，斯莱特林院队的学生们吹着口哨说德拉科引起了“黄金男孩”的注意力，德拉科只是冷漠地拒绝了他，说什么既然日后是要在赛场上相见的，没必要提前浪费时间。哈利这才后知后觉后悔起加入游泳队的决定。  
伍德已经大三，过完这一年就要毕业了，而他是无论如何也想毕业之前在学院杯的总成绩上赢过一次斯莱特林。哈利觉得伍德偏执得有点神经质了，每天都在加强队员的训练，应付这些更加让哈利筋疲力尽。  
他想跟德拉科一起游泳，但是......不想在赛场上。哈利讨厌比赛。速度、成绩都不重要，游泳最重要的，是感受水，感受自己和水融为一体，接纳它在自己身体内外流动。  
他想游泳，真正的游泳。

这天，哈利避开伍德的训练溜到海边，出乎意料的是，那个他心心念念的人，居然也在海里。  
“这不是‘救世主’吗？”德拉科发现站在沙滩上的人，走上岸来，“怎么？‘黄金男孩’连训练都不愿意参加了？这么有信心的么？”  
“什么？”哈利被几个称呼弄得莫名其妙。  
“你难道不知道么？格兰芬多现在可就指望着你能够替他们翻盘了，‘救——世——主——’大人。”德拉科一字一句将“救世主”咬得格外重，从扔在沙滩上的运动包里抽出一条毛巾，擦了擦不停滴水的发丝。  
“你很讨厌我吗？”哈利看着眼前的人，那天在泳池见面这个人对他的不友好就已经不能更明显了。  
“你是格兰芬多，我是斯莱特林，我没有理由不讨厌你吧？况且我们还是对手。对手，明白吗？难道说‘天选之子’不把任何人放在自己的眼里？”白色衬衣遮住了好看的人鱼线，没擦干的潮意在衣服上印出一滩水渍，肌肉线条在半透明的布料底下若隐若现。  
“如果我退出格兰芬多的游泳队，我们不再是敌人了，你是不是就可以不这么讨厌我？”哈利盯着面前的少年，落日在他身后描出一圈金边，让人想到那种珍贵精致，摆在橱窗里仅供人欣赏的瓷娃娃。  
蓝灰色的瞳孔背着光，像是压着一层乌云，灰沉沉的令人害怕。  
德拉科没说话，捡起背包绕过哈利朝前走去。  
“如果我退出格兰芬多的游泳队，你能不能跟我一起游泳！”哈利对着他的背影喊，可是少年没有回头。  
影子在身前被落日拉出很长，哈利低着头站在自己的阴影之中。

第二天下课后，德拉科被人拦在教室门口。  
“马尔福，借一步说话。”  
德拉科睨了拦着自己的女生一眼，看对方并没有退步的意思，将书包丢给高尔，示意他先帮自己带回去。  
“说吧，什么事。”德拉科抱着手臂靠在楼梯的扶手上，居高临下看着褐色卷发的姑娘。  
“哈利退出游泳队的事，你知道吧。”  
德拉科蹙了蹙眉，他还真不知道。  
“昨天下午没去参加训练，回来直接当着大家的面说他不参加比赛，格兰芬多已经吵翻天了，骂哈利是个叛徒。”  
“所以？跟我有什么关系？”德拉科僵硬地挺直了后背。  
“他是为了你加入的游泳队，我合理猜测，也是为了你退出的。”  
“怎么？你的意思是，我们斯莱特林因为害怕你们伟大的‘黄金男孩’，所以不惜恐吓威胁他退队吗？哇哦，格兰杰小姐，我看你是书读太多需要修理一下脑子了，真把自己当成是‘万事通’了？”  
赫敏没理会他带刺的话，换了个手抱书，接着说：“哈利小时候家庭出现过变故，那些什么‘大难不死的黄金男孩’一类的外号，是他心中最大的阴影。他父母都是游泳队员，11岁那年，一家人出海游玩，没想到碰上了海盗，他妈妈用命护住他，具体他是怎么逃脱的已经没有人知道了，他被救援队找到的时候在海上已经漂流超过24个小时，额头上的疤也是那时候落下的。”  
德拉科没说话，别开眼睛看向赫敏身后的墙角。  
“我们就是那时候认识的，哈利寄住在他姨妈家，转学到了我们那个街区，跟我和罗恩一个班，他失去了之前大部分的记忆，只是零散的记着一些片段。他......他精神状态一直不太好。”赫敏停顿了一会，似乎是不忍心继续说下去，“出事以后他时常觉得自己应该是条鱼，应该生活在水里，对于水有种病态的迷恋，甚至吃东西......都不爱吃那些固体的食物......对周围的一切都漠不关心......除了我和罗恩以外，不愿意去认识其他人，有严重的社交障碍......”  
“你跟我说这些干嘛。”德拉科放下手臂插进裤兜，改变了一下站姿。  
“只是......你是哈利这么多年以来，难得愿意主动接近的人......我希望你能......理解他，至少，不要伤害他。”  
德拉科没有说话，赫敏也没有退让的意思，只是盯着他，似乎今天必须要得到一个承诺。  
“我知道了。”德拉科不愿意再耗下去，绕过面前拦路的人，想要走开。  
“他今天在宿舍待了一整天，不让人进去自己也不出来！”赫敏在他身后又喊了一句。

哈利躺在床上，脑袋里昏昏沉沉，他已经一天没吃东西了。昨天下午回到学校就直接去了游泳馆找伍德，提出退队申请，正在训练的队员对他的态度很不满，话也越说越难听。  
说他自傲，不把团队放在眼里，甚至，还有说他背叛学院......哈利没有解释，反正他也是不在意这些人的，本来他加入游泳队只是为了能跟德拉科一起游泳。  
谁知道回到寝室后还有人跑到寝室门口来谩骂，哈利索性就锁了门装死，反正这些人也就发泄一阵，转过天来就没事了。哈利是这么想的。  
他应该知道这个消息了吧，不知道下次见面能不能重新跟他做朋友呢？  
朋友。哈利在心里念了一遍这个词。这对他来说似乎有些陌生，他没有真的自己主动去结交过什么朋友，大概是上天看他太可怜了，才赐给了他罗恩和赫敏这样的友谊，不至于真的形单影只。  
门外走道里传来脚步声，有人朝这边走过来，越来越近，最后在门口站定。  
哈利把头蒙在被子里等着对方砸门，或是破口大骂。只是......一秒，两秒，三秒......一分钟，两分钟，三分钟......足足五分钟过去了，哈利甚至要怀疑刚才自己是不是产生了幻听，以为有人来了。  
门缝处传来一阵响动，接着飞进来一张什么东西，接着是匆匆离开的脚步声。  
哈利从被子里钻出来，撑起身子朝门口看过去，只见地上躺着一个信封。他下床走过去，信封上传来淡淡的水仙花香，里面放着一张卡纸，哈利抽出来，只见上面用优美华丽的墨绿色笔迹写着。  
“晚上十点，游泳馆。”  
哈利拿着卡纸走到窗边拉开紧闭了一整天的窗帘，西沉的太阳用温暖的光驱散了满屋昏暗，他又看了一遍卡纸上的字，夕阳的照射下字迹里夹杂的金粉发出细细的闪光。  
哈利将卡纸贴近自己的胸口，心脏在“扑通扑通”的跳跃，他愉快地在原地转了个圈倒回床上。  
“晚上十点，游泳馆。”  
这就是答应了。


	2. Chapter 2

哈利躲过巡视的老师悄悄溜进游泳馆。学校各个场馆在十点都是要闭馆的，巡视的老师离开后这里静悄悄空无一人。  
他有一瞬间怀疑写信的人不是德拉科，只是随便一个恶作剧想要捉弄他的手段。这个念头很快就被打消，不知道为什么，哈利对那张飘着水仙香气的信封以及华丽的字迹有种莫名的熟悉，大概是跟德拉科身上的气质一致吧。  
他坐在水池边，呆呆的看着水面。真想......下去游泳啊。  
“想要下去游泳吧？”  
哈利连忙起身回头望去，德拉科顶着一块毛巾，赤裸着上半身从阴影里走出来。  
“为什么退出游泳队。”德拉科走到离哈利两步的距离站住了，“我以为你说想要跟我游泳。”  
“嗯......我想跟你游泳......但是......但是我不想跟你比赛。”  
“是看不起我？笃定我一定会输给你？”  
“不是的。”哈利连忙摆手否认。  
“那就下水，比赛。”德拉科完全不给哈利解释的机会，扯下头上的毛巾，戴上泳帽和泳镜。  
浅金色的头发被白色的浴帽完全盖住了，灰蓝色的瞳孔也隐藏在黑色的泳镜后面。  
“可是我没有......”  
德拉科转身从裁判席下面拿出一个塑料袋，拿出一顶泳帽和一副泳镜。  
“公用的。”声音冷冰冰的没有一丝情感。  
“为什么......”  
“你赢了，你想要我随时陪你游泳；我赢了，你要满足我一个愿望。”  
这听起来很公平。哈利没再推脱，脱去外衣外裤，站上起跳台。  
“自由泳，一个来回，看谁先到。你来发信号。”简单说完规则，德拉科摆出跳水的动作。  
“三、二、一。”  
“噗通——”两朵入水的浪花化成一个声音。  
哈利很喜欢自由泳，说实话，他最喜欢的就是自由泳了，严格意义上这不是一种泳姿，它的竞赛规则几乎没有任何限制。只需要进入水中，看它们迎面向自己袭来，用指尖在水面上划出裂痕，让手腕、手臂接着是胸膛以及整个身躯都滑进这条缝隙，和它融为一体。

触碰到泳池边缘，哈利伸出脑袋，摘掉泳帽，转身看向旁边的人。  
“恭喜你赢了。”  
“为什么让我。”少年的脸色阴沉，月光落进他的瞳孔之中卷起一股银色的风暴，“明明领先，为什么让我。”  
“没有，转身蹬腿的动作不太熟练。”哈利抓了一把搭在额前的头发。  
“国际青少年游泳比赛15岁组的冠军，霍格沃茨体育特招生第一名，告诉我自由泳比赛转身的动作不太熟练，你是觉得我好很好骗吗？”  
哈利不说话，只是看着水面，水花一浪一浪袭来拍打他的胸膛。  
“为什么让我。”  
“总有发挥失常的时候，你平时练习那么认真，我又不喜欢比赛，很久没有练习标准动作了。”  
德拉科还是盯着他，哈利抬起头。  
“总之，你赢了，你想让我满足你什么心愿？”  
“你不是很想和我一起游泳吗？为什么对于满足我的心愿这么热衷？”  
德拉科拉起两个人之间的浮漂来到哈利的赛道上，他比哈利高出一截，水刚刚没过他的腹部，胸前湿漉漉的向下滴着水。  
哈利本能的感受到他身上散发出来的危险气息，向后退了半步，背抵住池壁，依然倔强的抬头盯着向自己逼近的人。  
“你以为我的愿望是什么？”德拉科突然伸手撑住哈利身后的泳池边缘，将人整个禁锢在自己怀里。  
哈利看着悬在头顶的脑袋，水的浮力推着两人下身似有似无碰在一起。  
人鱼应该生活在水里，应该进入水中，应该此生和水交缠不清。哈利的脑子里只剩下这一个想法。他伸手抱住德拉科的脖子，朝那两片泛着水光的薄唇贴了过去。  
一个吻带着水汽的潮湿，哈利分开一点两人的距离。  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”德拉科握在泳池边缘的手指骨发白。  
“这是你的愿望吗？”  
德拉科没有回答，俯下身含住冰凉的红唇，一只手顺着哈利光裸的背脊滑下去，勾起泳裤的边沿。  
哈利朝德拉科身上又靠了靠，蹭在他的小腹上。和他不同，德拉科穿的是比赛的紧身泳裤，跟皮肤的贴合度极高，这时倒是显示出不合时宜的地方了。他能感受到在这层紧贴在他身上的布料之下，藏着一团炙热而蓬勃的欲望。  
“德拉......科......嗯哈......”  
刚才划破水面的指尖滑进了哈利的身体，像是一尾小鱼在探访无人涉足的水域。  
哈利急切地吻着德拉科，身体轻轻晃动，似乎想要吞下更多，很快他就得到了想要的，第二根手指也划开水面进入深水区。  
德拉科抬起头，看着身下目光迷离逐渐染上情欲的眼睛。哈利无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，不满意于对方擅自离开，弓起身子，一边接纳着身后闯入的手指，一边低下头......  
“嘶——”德拉科吸了一口气。  
哈利含住了眼前的一粒乳珠，夹在贝齿之间，用舌头来回舔弄。  
“这就是你想要的吗？这就是你说的想要跟我一起游泳？”德拉科忍着胸前的酥麻，两只手指向里深入。  
“嗯啊——”哈利整个人向前瘫软在身前的人怀里，身后传来陌生的快感，似乎被凿开了泉眼汩汩向外冒着水，又似从赤道途径的洋流闯进寒凉的北大西洋。  
可是身体里的两尾小鱼并没有随着暖流继续游进去，反而是退了出来。  
哈利不满地抬头，伸手去扯德拉科的泳裤，可惜比赛用的泳裤为了减少水的阻力，严丝合缝地贴在皮肤上，很难脱下来。  
一只手拽住了哈利作乱的手腕，往身上一带，两人之间挤出一朵小小的浪花，肌肤相亲贴在一起。  
“想要吗？就在这里。”海妖的歌声从海底传来，带着海水的潮湿暧昧地缠绕在哈利的心弦。  
“嗯。就在这里，在水里，进入我。”  
“回到游泳队。”德拉科低头含住了怀里人绯红的耳尖，“学院队的比赛，你赢了，我就满足你；我赢了......”  
声音叠着水光层层飘荡在泳池上空，哈利的嘴唇贴在少年精瘦的肩膀上，目光落在他身后荡漾的水面。  
“我赢了，你就把自己交给我。”  
这是一场蓄谋已久的阴谋，哈利甘心将自己和盘托出。  
“和我比赛，这是我的愿望。”

哈利恹恹地趴在课桌上，教授在台上讲的内容他一个字都没听进去。  
他的确回到游泳队了，伍德听他说完脸上变颜变色，盘问了他许久。哈利随便找了个理由，类似训练强度太大他吃不消之类的搪塞过去，又说想了一天还是想要游泳，想要用自己的一技之长为学院增光。  
伍德也就没再多说什么。哈利的游泳天赋早在他入学之前就闻名遐迩，应该说全英国都知道这么一号少年天才。新生报到的第一天伍德从校门口一路堵到了宿舍门口，哈利只是说自己不喜欢竞技游泳，拒绝了加入学院游泳队。  
他既然愿意来......伍德叹了口气，他也不知道该怎么跟“天才”相处，心里暗自担心哈利会弄出什么幺蛾子，只能提醒自己不能将所有希望押注在他身上。队员们对待哈利的态度也不甚友好，似乎都在提防着他又随时可能退出。  
哈利也不在意他们的态度，只是在训练的时候准时出现在游泳馆，然后错开大家解散的时间推迟离开，像是真的很努力在训练。  
只是德拉科......哈利偏过头去看窗外，天色不是太好，阴沉沉的透出灰白的日光，像那人的眼睛一样。  
他琢磨不透那个人到底在想什么。明明那天夜里在泳池，两人之间的行为那样亲密暧昧，转过天来在校园里遇见哈利，他却像是无事人一般，漠然的擦身而过，好似两个陌生人。  
一想起那人冷淡的目光，哈利坐直了身子，体内像是煮沸了一锅开水那样，浑身上下都热得不行。明明已经十月底，秋的寒意已经相当明显了，就连海边赫敏和罗恩都看着不让他再擅自前往，担心他就这么下水着凉感冒。  
学院杯的比赛安排在十一月的最后一周。哈利不停地改变坐姿，最终向后靠在椅背上盯着教授在黑板上奋笔疾书。还有一个月啊，为什么那个人总是要避着自己呢？真想见他啊，想他......到自己身体里面来。  
哈利觉得自己现在就跟死海一样，整个人死气沉沉，缺乏生命力。鱼应该生活在水里，水里也应该存活有生命，否则不能成为生命之源。  
他也不明白，为什么德拉科对于和他比赛有那么深的执念。尊重对手一类的说法，哈利没有概念，比起尊重对手，哈利更愿意接纳水，当所有人都在比赛中想着如何克服水的阻力取得更快的速度时，他只想要变成水。  
而现在，哈利也没有办法拒绝德拉科，想要让他也成为自己的一部分。

哈利躲在门外的阴影里看斯莱特林的训练。德拉科没在游泳，只是站在水里和一个坐在岸边的姑娘在说话。姑娘背对着哈利，但是肩膀一直在晃，似乎是在笑个不停。德拉科说了一会话，视线往门口飘了过来。  
他应该是看不见自己的。距离隔得比较远，哈利看不真切对方的目光究竟落在何处，却吊着一颗心，紧紧追逐那束目光。  
德拉科停顿了一下，姑娘似乎感受到少年目光的错位，也要顺着他看的方向回过身来。哈利往阴影里又躲了躲，只见水中的少年收回目光，对着岸上的姑娘笑了一下，转身一个猛子扎进水里，溅起水花惹得姑娘一声惊呼。  
那个苍白的身躯似乎是扎进了哈利的体内，纤长的手指划开波浪，整个人沉入水中。  
他是我的，只能是属于我的。哈利被脑子里响起的声音吓了一跳。  
他不能离开你，人鱼是属于海洋的。  
哈利转身逃离游泳馆。  
德拉科游到泳池的另一头，这才回身朝门口看去，大门在轻轻摇晃，门外走廊上只有几个斯莱特林的学生在透过玻璃窗朝里看。他扬起嘴角，露出一个不易察觉的微笑。

哈利一口气跑回寝室，冲进浴室打开花洒。冰冷的水从上往下浇透了他的身体，内心叫嚣着的热浪渐渐平息。  
他不明白自己这是怎么了，身体好像坏掉了，只要一想到那个人，整个人就像是被煮沸了一样咕噜咕噜往外冒着泡泡。想要他，像上次那样，用他的凉意安抚躁动的火苗。  
“哈利·波特！！！！你不会在洗冷水澡吧！！！还穿着外衣！！！！你又发什么疯！！”浴室的门被撞开，罗恩的叫喊将哈利拉回到现实，他抬手关掉花洒，甩了甩头发。  
“知不知道现在是秋天！！深秋！！！”罗恩劈头盖脸丢下一块浴巾，将哈利整个包起来，“感冒了怎么办！”  
哈利不好意思地拿毛巾擦干头发，看罗恩神经兮兮地翻出一套干爽的衣服。  
“抱歉......泳池被斯莱特林霸占了。”  
罗恩用吹风机给哈利吹着头发，站在他身后叹了口气。  
自己这个朋友......从小就是这样的，只要一发病，不管不顾就要把整个人泡进水里，否则就会像是一尾脱水许久濒死的鱼，无法呼吸。罗恩最开始的时候还没觉得怎么样，只不过是麻烦了些，总要看着他免得惹出什么不必要的麻烦，而赫敏则是养成了随身在包里给哈利带上一套衣服的习惯。  
后来渐渐的，因为姨夫家的虐待加上哈利自身不爱吃东西，体质越来越差，动不动就生病，一受凉就发烧，有次直接烧到肺炎......  
“哈利......开学以后你是不是就再没去过......那个......心理医生那了......”罗恩犹豫着问。  
“嗯，学校这边过去也不方便，开学前去过一次，医生说现在情况比较稳定了，没有大碍的话可以一个学期去复查一次就行了。”哈利边换衣服边回答。  
罗恩没说话。  
中学毕业之后，哈利因为精神原因没有办法直接进入职业选择，赫敏实在是看不下去哈利这样的状况，托自己做医生的父母帮哈利找到一个心理医生，定期去做检查和进行心理治疗，到延续教育第二年结课的时候，哈利的状况好了很多，多少不再排斥食物，虽然依然对水很依恋，好歹不会随时随地进入濒死状态。所以今天这样的情况......罗恩不得不担心。  
“放圣诞假的时候去吧。”哈利像是察觉到了自己好友的担忧，转过身拍了拍他的肩膀承诺道。  
也许自己真的出问题了。哈利看着窗外出神，晃了晃头和罗恩一起朝食堂走去。


	3. Chapter 3

罗恩那个乌鸦嘴。  
哈利躺在校医院留观室的病床上，看着头顶的吊水瓶百无聊赖的想。  
昨晚上到后半夜，哈利果然发起烧来，本想自己悄悄下床找点退烧药吃，没想到脚步虚浮，“咣”的一声摔在地上。罗恩被惊醒，连夜将他背到了校医院。  
哈利想说不要紧的，但是罗恩根本不放心，中学烧到肺炎那次实在是把大家都吓坏了。  
看样子今天是没办法偷偷溜到斯莱特林学院去看他了啊，不过还好，至少逃过了伍德又一次的魔鬼训练。  
其实上午已经退烧了，中午罗恩和赫敏给他带来了午饭，庞弗雷夫人不放心他的身体状况，要求他继续留院观察，并且给他吊上了葡萄糖。午后校园整个都静悄悄的，哈利只能看着药水一滴一滴的落下来，顺着透明的橡胶管流入自己的血管。  
哈利闭上眼睛。本来这一个月的时间就够难捱的了。  
恍惚间，哈利梦见了德拉科朝他走来。少年一如既往不爱说话，只是沉默地走到他身边，贴在他的耳畔，发出蛊惑人心的声音。  
他听见那个天籁的歌谣在唱：“快把你献给我，我会跟你在一起。”  
嘴唇蠕动着，嫩红的舌尖隐藏在紧阖的牙齿之下，仿佛是等待被敲开蚌壳的牡蛎，邀请他品尝柔软的珍馐。  
“德拉科......”哈利将自己贴了上去，想用自己的身躯包裹对方，“进来吧，进入我的身体。”  
可是那人只是低头含住他的嘴唇，将他未说出口的话封进喉咙。

“嗯......”哈利睁开眼睛，浅金色的发丝挡住他的视线，一条灵活的小蛇在他的口腔里攻城略池，从上颚一路舔到牙关，又卷起他不知所措的舌头。  
“唔......唔......”哈利想说话，却被钳制着发不出声音，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下来。对方在他下唇上咬了一口，这才抬头看进他的眼睛。  
“醒了？我还以为你昏过去了呢。”少年弯着腰，手撑在床沿上戏谑地说，仿佛刚才亲吻他的人根本不是自己。  
“德拉科？”哈利不确定的叫了一声。眨了眨眼睛，确认自己不是在做梦。  
“嗯哼？”德拉科挑了挑眉，伸出一只手，用手背去试探哈利的额头，“烧傻了？”  
“你怎么知道我在这......”哈利往被子里躲了躲，细声细气地问。  
德拉科侧身斜坐在床边，将被子拉下来，两边掖在哈利的手臂底下，让扎针的手平放，从旁边的床上拿过一个枕头垫在他身后，让他坐起来，又把堆在床头的小毯子搭在他肩膀上，盖住上身。  
“别把脑袋闷在被子里。”整理完这一切，德拉科伸手拨了拨哈利的头发，拇指在他前额的伤疤上摩挲。  
“抱歉......”  
“为什么道歉？”  
德拉科笑了，苍白的病房里照进一束阳光，照得哈利炫目。  
“愚蠢的疤头。”他收回手指，从放在床边的果盘里拿出苹果和水果刀。  
哈利歪着头看他，指骨分明的手指按着果皮，小刀打着圈一寸一寸将青色的果皮和果肉分离。这个人好像很喜欢给自己起外号啊。不过哈利并不反感，虽然这些外号字面意义上听起来一点也不友好，可是他本能的感觉到这个人在喊他的时候并无恶意。  
自从家里出事以后，哈利遇到的人就分成了两派。一边是罗恩跟赫敏为首的，小心翼翼地陪伴，生怕说错一个字会刺激到他，好像他是一件易碎的玻璃器皿，必须要保护起来；还有一边就是达力为首的，天天嘲笑他是没爹没妈的孩子，讥讽他是个神经病，虽然他们好像说得也没错。  
德拉科跟他们都不一样。既没有一丝不苟地对待自己，又不会真的肆意伤害他。在德拉科面前哈利感觉自己就是一个再普通不过的人，和每个人一样。  
“给。”  
刀尖戳着一块苹果递到哈利面前，他下意识往后躲，皱了皱眉。  
德拉科也没说话，将苹果送到自己嘴边，咬住重新凑到哈利跟前。  
哈利对上近在咫尺的眼睛，小心翼翼地张嘴，对着面前的果肉咬了一口，清爽的果汁立刻顺着口腔滑向食道。哈利不爱直接吃这种硬的水果，咀嚼和吞咽对他来说都不是很舒适的体验。  
“乖。”德拉科吃掉嘴里剩下的半截苹果，又将手中剩下的苹果一分为二，递了半个过去，“好好吃东西。”  
哈利怔怔地接过半个苹果，似乎这就是在伊甸园里毒蛇交给夏娃的那颗禁果，即使知道后果他还是跟着这条狡猾的毒蛇一步步踏入深渊。  
“快点好起来，别再生病了。”  
冰凉的吻落在前额的伤疤上，少年挥了挥手走出病房。  
白炽灯闪了两下发出“滋滋”的电流声，空气中似乎漂浮着灰尘，哈利小口咬着手上的苹果，刚才他好像做了个梦，梦中有人给他施了个魔法，让这些可怕的食物变得没那么难以下咽了。  
快点好起来啊，跟他一起去游泳吧。

病好之后哈利又回到了正常的校园生活，上课、训练、偷看斯莱特林训练。  
德拉科对他依然是那副若即若离的模样，不过不再刻意回避，偶尔在游泳馆撞上，斯莱特林的学生们会讥讽哈利，他站在人群中既不会横加指责，还跟着大家一起笑，偶尔也跟着不痛不痒的说两句嘲笑的话。  
哈利也不恼，只是略过人群望向他，他在笑，可是笑意并不达眼底。哈利总也琢磨不透这个人到底在想什么。  
日子一天天的虽然并不好过，但是也不那么难捱了。  
罗恩跟赫敏也松了口气，病好之后，哈利的精神状态好多了，还会主动进食一些正常的食物，规规矩矩地上课、训练，老老实实地按照天气加上毛衣和外套。  
只是赫敏特别注意到，哈利走神的次数更多了。虽然以前哈利也总是不能集中注意力，但那时候他更多的是精神涣散，思绪不知道飘到哪里去了，可是最近这段时间，哈利似乎确实在想某件事。  
也许是某个人？赫敏心里“咯噔”一下。  
“哈利最近在寝室有没有特别跟你说起过某个人？”哈利走在前面，赫敏小声问罗恩，“或者有没有经常提起马尔福之类的？”  
“唔......好像没有？除了那次他坚持自己见到人鱼了以外，他不怎么提起马尔福啊。不过前几天倒是跟我说起过一个拉文克劳的女孩子，好像也是游泳队的，叫什么来着？似乎是个亚裔......”罗恩挠了挠头发，当时他在跟西莫打游戏，对于哈利说的话并没有太在意。  
“你觉不觉得哈利最近不太一样了？”  
“等等......你的意思是......”罗恩捂住了嘴，他怎么就忘了自己的这个老友是一个根本不会关注他人的人。  
那么......哈利明明不喜欢竞技游泳，当时为了那个马尔福一时冲突加入之后没多久就退出了，结果转天又重回游泳队，还有不正常的淋冷水浴，认真参加训练，格兰芬多的训练似乎还经常跟拉文克劳一起......一连串的小鞭炮在罗恩脑子里响成一片。  
“哈利！”罗恩快步走到哈利身边，赫敏吓了一跳，也紧走两步跟了上去。  
“老实交代，当初参加国际青少年游泳比赛的时候都不见你这么认真，一个学院杯，你这么认真的备战，是不是因为跟人有赢得比赛的许诺啊。”罗恩揽着哈利的肩膀不怀好意的问。  
“唔......算......有吧。”  
“好啊，虽然你没有把我这个哥们放在心上，这种大事都不告诉我，不过放心！作为兄弟，我一定助你一臂之力。”  
哈利莫名其妙地看着罗恩，赫敏同样一脸困惑。不过他也懒得问，罗恩到底打算做什么。

几天后，哈利终于知道罗恩到底在说什么了，而且还是从德拉科口里。  
这天游泳馆要换水，伍德总算是在跑步的体能训练之后就放过了大家。赫敏在图书馆，罗恩大概在宿舍打游戏，哈利最近总觉得大家在他后面指指点点议论些什么，索性走出校园来到海边。他已经有段时间没有来过这里了。  
很多人觉得哈利应该要痛恨和恐惧海洋。因为是它夺走了他父母的性命。  
可是并没有。  
心理医生给出的解释是说这是一种类斯德哥尔摩综合征的心理，哈利对于大海放过了他产生了感激之情，对海洋这个“劫持者”产生一种心理上的依赖感。  
也许医生是对的，毕竟她治好了自己大半的症状。  
只是他依然向往海洋。  
在遇到德拉科之前，哈利常常做一个梦，梦里他潜入海中，一直向下，一直向下，直到蓝天变成了回忆，四面八方都是海水，没有海面，也不存在海底，仿佛这片海域就是他本身，人鱼唱着歌来到他身边。  
“跟我走，永远留在我身边。”  
哈利坚持，德拉科就是他梦中的人鱼。  
“呵，圣人波特。”  
“德拉科。”不用转身哈利都知道来的是谁，“你怎么在这？”  
“怎么？打扰‘黄金男孩’的雅兴了？还是在等哪条美人鱼从海里钻出来啊？让我猜猜看，说不定还是条黑色长发亚裔的人鱼，唱着歌把我们伟大的‘天选之子’魂都给勾走了。”  
哈利皱着眉，根本听不懂他在说什么。  
“什么意思？”  
“呵，跟我在这装无辜，有意思吗？想不到啊，伟大的哈利·波特是个......”一个急刹车，德拉科不愿意说出下半句话。  
“是什么？”  
“那我倒是要问问你，如果学院杯你赢了，打算要怎么跟你的小女友解释我们之间的约定呢？”德拉科紧走两步贴到了哈利身前，捏起他的下巴迫使他抬头看向自己。  
“什么小女友？德拉科你在说什么？”  
这个人的态度变化太大了，哈利根本无法跟上他的思路。  
“拉文克劳的那个秋·张，怎么，全校都在传，主人公难道不知道吗？还以为自己那点小心思藏得很好吗？捉弄我很好玩吗？”捏着哈利下颚的手越收越紧，像是要捏碎他的骨头。  
“秋是塞德里克的女朋友啊，跟我有什么关系。德拉科，这不好笑。”哈利疼得眼泪在眼眶里打转，只能抓住德拉科的手腕，想让他松开自己。  
“你不喜欢她？”钳制住哈利的手指松开，下巴上留下一个白白的指印。  
“你都是从哪里听来的乱七八糟的消息。”哈利抹了一把眼睛，海风吹着本来很干涩的眼睛这会倒是眼泪流个没完了。  
德拉科皱着眉盯着哈利。  
“四个学院的游泳队都在传，说你跟那个亚裔许了诺言，如果学院杯拿到冠军，她就做你女朋友。”德拉科迟疑了一会，接着说，“说消息是你室友，那个韦斯莱传出来的，他一直在很积极的打听那个女的喜好和消息。”  
哈利气结。  
上次格兰芬多和拉文克劳训练的时候，塞德里克过来接秋，因为迪戈里家跟韦斯莱家关系不错，他们也算是中学时期一起出去游玩认识的，塞德里克就跟哈利打了个招呼，回到寝室以后哈利跟罗恩说起这件事，谁知道罗恩开着语音打游戏，零散的摄入了些什么乱七八糟的信息。  
“所以你跟那个亚裔没有关系？”声音里满是怀疑。  
“我跟她有什么关系，我只跟你有关系。”哈利没好气的说。  
德拉科的脸色变了变，哈利这才意识到自己说了什么。但是......好像也没说错？他小心翼翼偷眼去看德拉科。  
“我跟你有什么关系。”德拉科嘟哝着怼了回去，手又伸到哈利的下颚，拇指在刚刚捏住的位置轻揉了几下，然后食指用力抬起他的下巴，吻了过去。  
德拉科的吻总是霸道，在哈利的口中肆虐，像是要从他身上篡夺空气。海风带着海水的腥咸和潮湿缠绕在两人周围，空中飞舞着无形的丝线，将两人越缠越紧。  
可是他们是什么关系呢？哈利被吻到大脑有些缺氧，想不出个答案，只是伸手攀着少年的后背，将自己更加贴近他的身边。  
也许是大海为了表彰自己的真诚和衷心，送到他身边来的礼物吧。


	4. Chapter 4

还有一周就要比赛了，伍德给了大家一个赛前的调整期，集体训练的时间缩短，主要让他们保持肢体的感觉和保存体能。  
哈利闭着眼睛仰面朝天飘在泳池里。  
室外已经开始飘起了雪花，室内的泳池恒温很是舒服。关于这一点，可能只有哈利是这么想的。泳池毕竟不是温泉，再恒温，从水池里上岸以后，水汽蒸发总还是会带走大量的体温，让人浑身抖个不停。  
“还不回去？”  
哈利睁开眼睛，德拉科穿着运动的棉服外套，站在岸边看着他。  
“等你来接我。”哈利笑着一侧身，游到泳池边，攀着扶手爬上岸。  
“别着凉了。”德拉科拿出浴巾包住哈利，“快去洗澡，带你去吃晚饭。”  
哈利一路小跑跑回格兰芬多的更衣室。  
他们算是......在一起了吧。哈利站在花洒下面，让温暖的水流冲走自己身上的凉意。

那天从海边回来，德拉科一路都牵着哈利的手，把他送回到寝室楼下。  
很多人都看见了，对着两人指指点点，德拉科也没说什么，看着哈利上楼才转身离开。  
一进寝室，罗恩鬼哭狼嚎地扑向哈利，说什么对不起他啊，秋原来已经有男朋友了。哈利气不过抬腿对着罗恩就是一脚。  
“所以你不喜欢秋·张？？？”  
“你哪只耳朵听见我喜欢她了？就算我喜欢她，被你这样在学校里大肆宣扬报道，人家还能和我在一起么？”  
“所以你到底喜不喜欢她？不是，想不想和她在一起？”罗恩反坐在自己的电脑椅上，瘫在靠背上歪头看着哈利，“你可要三思啊，人家现在有男朋友，就算是你半路抢人......虽然说哥们儿一定会站在你这一边......”  
哈利对着罗恩身下的椅子又是一脚，椅子向后滑去撞到书桌上，罗恩“嗷”一嗓子。  
“哈——利——”  
“亲爱的——小——哈——利——”  
走道尽头传来两个声音，罗恩的两个双胞胎哥哥一前一后蹦进他们寝室。  
“我们刚刚......”  
“看见马尔福......”  
“从寝室楼底下离开......”  
“上来的时候还听见有人说——”  
“你们是手牵手从学校外面回来的。”  
“你们——”  
“难道说——”  
两个人的声音一左一右环绕着哈利，每次跟双胞胎说话都让哈利头晕。  
“哈利！！！你不能因为秋有了男朋友就连性取向都变了啊！！！！不是，我的意思是你不能这样饥不择食！！！我知道你喜欢游泳的，比那个该死的白鼬好的人多了去了！！我这就去找塞德里克！！！”  
“你给我回来！”哈利被韦斯莱家的三个人闹得心烦气躁，吼出声。  
三个人立刻安静下来，相互交换了一个眼神。嗬哟，看来关系不简单啊，哈利还从来没有在他们面前发过火，事实上，在过去的几年里，哈利连说话都没有提高过音量，生气这种情绪更加是不存在的。  
“所以......”乔治冲哈利眨了眨眼。  
哈利意识到自己的失态，尴尬的别过眼睛，露出红红的耳根。  
“就是你们看到的那样。”他又恢复了自己往常的声音，轻声细语的回答，假装很平静的样子。  
乔治和弗雷德击了个掌大笑着跑了出去，留下一个倒在床上哀嚎的罗恩。哈利愣愣地站在原地。其实他也不知道怎么解释两人的关系，更不知道德拉科会不会转天又变回那种对自己若即若离的状态。

所幸德拉科没有。那天过后真的开始关心起哈利的饮食起居来，没课的时候甚至还会坐在游泳馆的看台上陪哈利训练。当然，马上就会被伍德赶出去，坚决抵制斯莱特林的人进入他们训练的视线范围。  
这个消息早就不胫而走，两人谁也没想要隐瞒，加上乔治和弗雷德的煽风点火，俨然变成了一个校园传奇的爱情故事，身处敌对学院的劲敌，一见钟情相爱相杀破除艰难万险也要走到一起，简直是闻者伤心听者流泪，恨不得各个传颂这段可歌可泣的爱情。  
哈利发誓他们两个一定是选错专业了，如果去念编剧或者直接做个导演，绝对能够在影视行业大获全胜。  
伍德神经兮兮地抓着哈利问东问西，简直像个担心孩子被骗的家长。哈利再三表示他们之间绝对不会讨论学院杯的战术，伍德依然不怎么放心。  
而比伍德更不放心的......是赫敏。  
即使是多少猜到一点哈利对马尔福的情感不一般，却也完全没有想到会走到这一步。  
“真的没问题么？”午饭时间赫敏看着一直拿着手机傻笑的哈利担忧地问。  
手机这种东西，在此之前对于哈利来说只有一个作用，那就是接赫敏的电话，这几天却是手机不离手，明明两个人都在食堂也就隔着半个大厅的距离，还是不断的发消息。  
“什么？”哈利终于从屏幕上分神应了一句赫敏，端起面前的一杯牛奶。  
“听说那个马尔福......怎么说呢，马尔福家也是一个很大的家族，他似乎......有婚约在身？”赫敏皱了下眉，对自己居然在谈论这种道听途说来的八卦这件事很不满意。  
“没有。”哈利坚定地摇了摇头。  
“就算他没有婚约在身，他那个样子也不像是个好人，一看就是个花蝴蝶。”罗恩也在旁边帮腔，他可一点都不喜欢那个人。  
“他很好。”哈利放下杯子，把手机放回口袋想要离开座位，他不想听到自己最好的朋友说德拉科的坏话，这让他很不舒服。  
“又不好好吃饭。”  
哈利被摁着坐回到座位上，一碗土豆泥放在他的面前，食堂的另一头传来不怀好意的口哨，德拉科回身比了个中指，引得半个食堂哄堂大笑。  
罗恩和赫敏尴尬的对视了一眼，走也不是留也不是。  
“吃了。”德拉科从哈利的餐盘里拿出勺子，舀了一勺递到他嘴边。  
哈利脸都红透了。  
“我自己吃。”他嘟哝着，还是张嘴将嘴边的土豆泥吃了下去，只不过咬着勺子不肯松口。  
“行吧行吧，你自己吃。”德拉科松手，又将哈利餐盘里没有动的牛排端出来，切成小块......自顾自吃起来。  
“赫敏......”罗恩痛苦地用手捂住自己的眼睛，“我到底在看什么！！！”  
行......赫敏面无表情地看着坐在自己对面洋洋得意的人喂了一块牛肉到哈利嘴里。为了哈利，我忍......姑娘端起自己的餐盘“呼啦”一下站起来。忍不了了，你们谈恋爱，为什么要污染半个学校的眼！  
不过......赫敏站在食堂门口回身望着笑得眼睛弯弯的哈利，这么多年从来没有阳光照进的深海出现了莹莹的光亮。这样对他来说应该也不错吧。

“去吃什么？”哈利窜到靠在格兰芬多更衣室门口的德拉科面前。  
“最近食欲不错？”德拉科从自己脖子上解下围巾戴在哈利身上。  
“嗯。”围巾暖乎乎的带着对方身上的体温和味道，哈利将口鼻都藏在绒布之下，轻轻的吸了一口气，好像名为“德拉科”的氧气在他体内扩散开。其实倒不是说他最近食欲有多好，只是他喜欢呆在德拉科身边。  
所以他们应该是在......恋爱吧？哈利的手被牵着放在对方的棉服口袋里，他悄悄瞄了一眼比他快半步走在前面的少年。两人好像默认了现在的状态一样，谁也没提出异议。  
学校旁边开了一家中餐馆，德拉科带着哈利进去点了一碗汤面。  
“听潘西说这里的汤面不错，我猜很适合你吃。”  
面端上来，热气将哈利的镜片熏得白蒙蒙一片，德拉科伸手从他鼻梁上取下眼镜，放了一支叉子在碗里。  
“吃中餐用叉子，感觉怪怪的。”哈利嘟哝了一声，拿起叉子像吃意面那样将面条卷了起来。  
“说得好像你会用筷子一样。”德拉科毫不客气回敬了一句，“还是说你找哪个亚裔特别学过他们的风俗。”  
哈利吐了吐舌头，假装没听见后半句话里浓重的醋意，低头吃面。  
德拉科拿起勺子，撇开葱花，舀起一勺汤送到哈利嘴边。  
他好像特别喜欢喂自己吃东西。哈利看着眼含笑意的少年，对方正一只手托着下巴歪着脑袋也回望着自己。  
“你不吃吗？”  
“我吃过了。”德拉科放下手中的勺子，突然想到什么，“对了，学院杯你报了什么项目？你们那个队长，该不会所有项目都给你报上了吧？”  
“伍德啊，他倒是想。但是我游不来短途，爆发力不足......”哈利端起碗，奶白色的骨头汤对他的吸引力远比面条本身大多了。  
“你这样的饮食结构，哪里来爆发力。能活这么大都不容易了吧？”德拉科斜了一眼好好一碗汤面变成了干拌面，将碗端到自己面前。  
哈利看着他吃自己剩下的面条，不好意思的挠了挠头，然后反应过来，什么吃过了啊，这个人根本就是笃定了自己吃不完吧。  
“唔......我只报了一个1500米自由泳，伍德给我加了一个4x200米的接力。你呢？”  
“1500米自由泳和4x200米接力。”德拉科头也没抬，边吃面条边从上衣口袋掏出手机，编辑了一条信息发送出去，“好了。”  
这才抬头看向对面一脸不解的哈利。  
“我只跟你比赛。”

“我只跟你比赛。”  
“哈利？哈利！哈利·波特！”  
“什么？！”哈利被推得一个踉跄，回过神来。  
罗恩站在自己身旁一脸复杂。  
“哟——”  
“我们小哈利——”  
“这是在想——”  
“自己的心上人啊！”  
“要跟自己亲爱的男朋友兵戈相见。”  
“实在是令人痛心啊。”  
乔治捂着自己的心口，弗雷德手背搭在额头上一副要晕厥的模样。  
“胡说什么啊！”哈利不搭理他们跑到一边去了。  
一会就要进行1500米自由泳的决赛了，哈利从来没感觉自己如此紧张过。预赛他没有和德拉科分在一组，很轻松就以小组第一的成绩出线，在更衣室休息的时候听到消息，德拉科也很顺利摘得小组第一的位置。  
预赛和决赛之间相差一天，当天晚上德拉科并没有来见哈利，只是在手机上给他发了条消息。  
“今天表现不错，明天认真比赛。”  
德拉科把这次的比赛看得格外重要，准确来说，是跟自己的这场比赛。哈利莫名生出一个念头，这场比赛似乎会变成两个人关系的一道分水岭。只是他始终不明白，为什么德拉科这么在意要和自己进行一场正式的较量。  
况且......关于这场比赛他们还有一个承诺。  
哈利走到淋浴间，站在花洒底下从头到脚让自己沐浴在水花之中，水流划过皮肤让哈利狂跳的心脏慢慢平静下来。游个泳而已，对于水，没人比他更了解。  
运动员入场时，德拉科站在他身后，却并没有看他，带着耳机，大概是随着音乐的节奏在活动肌肉，哈利只能看着碧波荡漾的泳池水面发呆。  
他对输赢并无概念，当年参加国际青少年的游泳比赛也纯属一个意外，德思礼家看中了大赛丰厚的酬金，决定利用哈利游泳的天赋赚一笔，于是他就这么误打误撞进入了公众的视野，一个15岁的少年在400米以上的项目中包揽所有金牌，并且打破多项记录。哈利从来没有看过那些关于他的报道，在他眼里，游泳就是游泳，如果一定要用速度来衡量，那是对游泳的玷污。  
好在后来因为身体和精神原因，让德思礼家也不得不打消了再利用哈利去捞钱的念头。而这一次......有颗埋藏在心底多年的种子突然破土而出，一个疯狂的念头顺着他的血液肆意生长，最后牢牢控制了哈利的大脑。  
游泳馆里鼎沸的呐喊和喧嚣突然被按下了静音键，世界一片沉寂，精神仿佛沉入深海，只听得见水流的潺动。  
一个声音从光线无法穿透的暗影海域传来，他想赢，他想要在这一次的比赛中，赢过德拉科。


	5. Chapter 5

偌大的游泳馆上空回荡着“嗡嗡”的人声，观众席上每个人都在交头接耳议论着，裁判席也被一种紧张的气氛笼罩。

哈利百无聊赖泡在水里东张西望，德拉科站在水中盯着计分板，其他选手有人已经上岸，也都在议论纷纷，观众席上赫敏和罗恩紧锁眉头，他又转头看向休息等待区，乔治弗雷德在向主席台抬头张望，伍德在裁判席争论些什么，没有人注意他。

哈利向下沉了沉，让水浸没脖子，目光顺着赛道的水波看向对面。刚刚比赛溅起激烈的水花都已经落回水面，只剩下一圈一圈的波纹，撞得他心脏跟着节奏一起跳动。

“真的诶！”

“是波特先触岸的。”

“果然是‘黄金男孩’，我就说，哈利·波特怎么会输。”

游泳馆突然炸开了锅，哈利被水光晃得眼晕一时之间没反应过来。

“Fuck！”

旁边传来一声低骂，接着“哗啦”一声水声，飞起的水花猝不及防溅了哈利一脸。

“哈利好样的！”是伍德的声音，哈利抹了一把脸上的水，随便向裁判席挥了挥手，急急地爬上岸。

“哈利！！”

“万岁！！”

乔治和弗雷德冲在最前面，丝毫没有给哈利脱身的机会，将他举了起来。

“格兰芬多的秘密武器！”

“赢得学院杯的希望！”

没有脱身的机会，哈利只能被动地被他们抬着，这才看见主席台上方偌大的显示屏上定格在刚在比赛的最后一瞬，触岸的部分被放大到几乎占满了屏幕，德拉科只是跟他差了不到一臂的距离，这种差距不管在什么赛事中都可以说是概率极低了。

他这会一定很生气吧？

 

哈利坐在更衣室的长椅上拿着手机发呆，德拉科似乎已经离开游泳馆，斯莱特林那边的人也没人搭理他。

所以输赢真的这么重要吗？丝毫没有动静的手机在第10次按亮屏幕又熄灭之后，哈利懊恼的把手机塞进包里，走进淋浴间。

他不明白德拉科的心思，他不明白德拉科提出来的那个约定是什么意思，他更不明白德拉科对于和他比赛为什么有如此深的执念。见鬼去吧，哈利锤了一下墙壁，为什么自己要在这里为了那个人提心吊胆。

哈利换好衣服，又拿出手机摁亮看了一眼，依然什么都没有。哈利垂头丧气的将手机塞回去背起包，想了想又掏出来握在手里，这才离开更衣室，走出游泳馆。

罗恩和赫敏都站在游泳馆门口，见他走出来迎了上去。

“乔治和弗雷德吵着要给你办一个庆功宴，他们已经先过去饭店了。”

“又不是拿下了学院杯，有什么好庆功的。”哈利怏怏地往前走，他现在只想一个人呆着。

“去吧去吧，哈利，反正明天是休息日也不用比赛，你不知道，1500米自由泳这个项目，多少年都被斯莱特林包圆了，今年可算是大快人心。”

赫敏用手肘推了一下说话不过脑子的罗恩，瞪了她一样，用眼神示意他不要再说了，走上去按住哈利的肩膀，不容置疑地说：“你要是嫌人多太吵不想去庆功宴也行，那我和罗恩陪你一起去找个地方吃晚饭。”

哈利抿着嘴，手放在口袋里握着手机，他是不怎么想吃东西，但是赫敏这样子看起来是不打算放过他了，站在原地迟疑了一会，终于败下阵来。

“算了，我跟你们一起去。”

“这就对了嘛！”罗恩窜到哈利身边，接过他的背包背在身上，一只手揽着他的肩膀，“最近你都一直在训练，好久都没有跟我们聚一聚了，真是不够意思。”

说是庆功宴，结果双胞胎甚至都没有请伍德，只是几个关系比较好的队员，乔治说伍德那个训练狂，来了肯定连酒都不让他们喝，根本玩不尽兴。大家根本就是最近在比赛的高压下找个借口狂欢罢了，哈利默默的坐在一旁，偶尔喝几杯给他敬的酒，更多时候只是看着毫无动静的手机，迟迟也等不到那个人的消息。

“哈利，你这一晚上只喝酒了，什么也没吃啊。”赫敏担忧地看着哈利一副无精打采的样子，她多少能够猜到跟刚才赛后德拉科一言不发离开现场有关，“吃点东西吧，你也知道，斯莱特林那帮人什么时候吃过这种亏，他现在多少也是郁闷着呢。”

酒精让哈利感觉脑子现在晕乎乎，空荡荡的胃只感到一阵阵绞痛，他也没听清赫敏说了些什么，只是摆了摆手让她不要担心自己。

这时，沉寂已久的手机终于亮了起来，一条信息，来自德拉科。

“晚上十点，游泳馆。”

跟上次的纸条一样，只有简单的一句话。哈利看了一眼屏幕上的时间，九点半。他“噌”一下从椅子上窜起来，慌慌张张往外跑。

“诶？哈利？”罗恩急忙追了出去，“你去哪？”

“我晚点回寝室。”哈利头也不回往学校跑。

 

跑到游泳馆，里面空无一人，一看时间刚刚好十点，哈利喘着气在泳池边的跳水台坐下，刚才一路跑过来，凉风吹着酒精上头，他现在看什么都觉得天旋地转，胃里也一阵一阵的痉挛表示抗议。

“你倒是积极。”不知道是不是在更衣室换下了外套，德拉科只是单穿着一件衬衣就走了进来，室内的暖气并不是很足，看着让人感觉很单薄。

“我想见你。”几个小时前怄的那些气仿佛没有存在过，哈利看见德拉科露出痴痴的笑，手撑着跳水台摇摇晃晃地站起来往德拉科跟前走，离着差两步的距离，不知是脚底打滑还是心里着急站立不稳，整个人向前扑过去，正好摔在德拉科身上。

“喝酒了？”德拉科抱着怀里看起来不是很清醒的人，身上散发着一股很重的酒气。

“乔治和弗雷德闹着要开庆功宴，喝了两杯。”哈利闭着眼贴在德拉科身上蹭了两下，嘴里嘟哝，“你又不见了，赫敏和罗恩不让我一个人。”

“所以是我的错了？”

德拉科的声音听不出什么情绪，哈利疑惑地抬起头，浅灰色的眼睛看着自己，眼底一片清明。哈利愣了一下，犹豫着问：“生气了？”

“我有什么好气的，你赢了比赛跟朋友出去玩，我应该道歉打扰了你们的雅兴。”

“没有......我，我想见你。”哈利抬起头去吻德拉科的嘴唇，却没得到回应，下午的委屈瞬间涌上心头，他推了一把身前的人，踉跄着退后几步，“你到底想要怎样？”

“没什么，依照约定满足你罢了。”嘴上是这么说着，德拉科却依然站在原地，丝毫没有走上前的打算。

“你说想要我不遗余力的跟你比赛，现在我遵守承诺赢得比赛你又是这幅样子，怎么了？输不起吗？那就不要装成一副正义凌然的样子！我告诉你，你是赢不了我的！”压抑了许久的怒火被德拉科冷淡的样子彻底点燃，哈利伸手扒开挡在身前的人想要离开游泳馆，他根本就不喜欢比赛，这个人逼着自己参加比赛却又接受不了这样的结果算什么？耍着自己好玩吗？

结果没想到，德拉科被推着脚下一滑，摔进泳池。

哈利愣在原地，试探地喊了一声：“德拉科？”

水面上空荡荡的只有一圈一圈的水纹。哈利吓坏了，泳池不深，刚刚德拉科站着的位置也不是很靠近水池，这要是摔下去撞到头了......他慌忙脱掉外套衣裤，扎进水里。

刚下水，哈利还没来得及找到德拉科，就被拽住了衣襟，嘴唇贴上一片柔软。

“唔......”哈利闷哼一声，因为在水下不敢轻举妄动，只能瞪大了眼睛看着眼前的人。

平日金色的发丝不是被发胶固定就是湿哒哒的贴在头顶，这会随着浮力散在水中轻轻的摇晃，看着倒是显得柔和了不少，德拉科一手攥着他的衣襟，另一只手手臂贴着脊骨掌心托着他的后脑勺，浅浅地亲吻他的嘴唇。时间就像是静止了一样，哈利又想起自己那个梦，他好像回到了大海之中，四面八方都是水，只有人鱼在吟唱。

“哈......”德拉科带着哈利浮出水面，刚换一口气又将他推在泳池边缘，圈在双臂之间重新吻了上去。

“嗯......德拉科......”哈利被他吻得头晕目眩喘不上气来，试图推开禁锢自己的人。

德拉科又咬了一口哈利的唇瓣，这才抬起头，两个人站在水里气喘吁吁看着对方。

“你......”哈利也不知道自己想问什么，刚才的怒气早就消散，却又不明白德拉科这是玩得哪一出。

“这才是你该有的样子。”德拉科在哈利额头上吻了一下，撑着泳池边缘跃出水面坐在岸边，低头看着站在水里的哈利。

“什么意思？”哈利甩了一把头发上的水珠，怔怔地看着冲着自己微笑的少年，窗外透进来的光亮照在泳池上，在德拉科苍白的皮肤上印出粼粼波光。

“你该对自己的胜利感到骄傲，而不是畏首畏尾的替别人的失败担忧。”

“你是‘别人’吗？”

见德拉科没有说话，哈利踩着楼梯上岸，脱掉黏在身上的衣服，赤裸着上身重新走到德拉科身边，靠着他的肩膀坐下。

“可是你下午看起来很生气。”

“当然生气，我总是赢不了你。”德拉科侧过脸看了一眼哈利，低头跟他交换了一个吻，“但是我更生气，你居然赢了以后一点也不开心。”

“为什么？”哈利用下巴搭在德拉科的肩膀上，看着他的侧脸，故意忽略了德拉科前半句话，就好像突然心生出一种很熟悉的感觉，对这样的场面似曾相识。

哈利从背后环抱住德拉科，一颗一颗解开衬衣的纽扣。

“因为......我喜欢看你......胜利以后得意的样子，那才是你该有的模样。”德拉科眯起眼睛看着水面，也不知道在想什么。半晌，他转过身，跪在岸边将哈利推到躺在地上，脱下被哈利解开的衬衣，倾身压上去，肌肤相贴，咬着哈利的嘴唇低语：“我不会再让你离开我了。”

这是一个承诺。哈利闭上眼睛，抱住压在自己身上人的脖子，伸出舌头和他纠缠，屈起膝盖在他鼓囊囊的欲望上磨蹭。

“满足我吧。”哈利几乎是用气音在说话，游泳馆太安静了，除了水花拍在瓷砖上发出哗啦哗啦的水声，他不想打破这样的宁静。

 

德拉科也没说话，牵着哈利的手来到自己的小腹上，指引他解开皮带，将裤子蹬在一旁。哈利闭着眼，感受到德拉科包着他的手握住了坚硬滚烫的阴茎，烙铁一样的柱身上是蜿蜒的经络，整根在掌心的包裹中来回滑动。

“哈利......”

德拉科贴在哈利的耳边低吟着他的名字，是从水中钻出海妖的吟唱，让人拼命想声源靠近。哈利觉得自己快要被这炽热烤干了一般，如同一条濒死的鱼仰着脖颈拼命呼吸。

压迫着腹部的松紧带被松开，两根手指抵在穴口，水面为来访者开路，很轻松就滑了进去，轻车熟路的找到曾经探访过的地方。

“嗯......哈......”哈利张着嘴呻吟，快意和酥麻顺着尾椎，如同一尾小鱼一样四处游走，但是不够，他无师自通的屈起膝盖，对着侵入者敞开自己的入口，他想要被进入，死气沉沉的海洋第一次迎来生命，他需要更多。

贴在穴口的第三根手指迫不及待就钻进了柔软的甬道，压着内壁让它打开更多的空间，容纳即将到来的访客。

“放松，你不是很想要我吗？”

“去......去水里......”哈利睁开眼，用手臂撑起上身，小声提出请求，坚硬的地板咯着他背脊生疼。

“好。”德拉科抽出手指，在他耳廓上落下一个吻，转身滑进泳池，“转过身，背对我。”

哈利乖乖扶着泳池边缘，腰向下塌，做出一个方便性爱的姿势，一双手掐住他的腰，勃发的欲望也挤在穴口。

“没有润滑，可能会有点疼。”声音听起来很迟疑，但是能感受到对方忍得很难受。

“进来。”

水的浮力推着身体，硬挺的性器很快探入了紧致的甬道，哈利觉得自己的身体仿佛已经不存在了，只剩下茫茫的水面，任由他的灵魂飘摇。

“宝贝你真厉害。”背上贴上一具温热的躯体，本来掐着腰的双手顺着小腹上的人鱼线向下，一只握住了哈利无人照料的性器，另一只则来到两人的连接处，暧昧地按压着被撑平的穴口，“你看，你全都吃下去了。”

“你本来......就应该在这里。”哈利的声音摇摇欲坠，他难耐地晃着腰，水花在两具紧贴在一起的身体之间挤出小小的水花，身体里有一股暖流和寒流相撞，推着欲望和空虚向上定在哈利的心上催促着想要被满足。

德拉科听着哈利被情欲填满的嗓音，开始抽插，哈利像是一汪被搅碎的春水，颤抖着呻吟，手臂也卸去了力气，前胸贴在池壁上艰难支撑身体。

他不知道自己到底身处何处，身体里仿佛有一座火山，岩浆吞没了一切，将他融化在这片滚烫的情欲之中。

“这是你想要的吗？”德拉科的声音从四面八方传过来，哈利看不见他的脸，只能从身后的撞击中感受他的存在，每一次撞击都像是往水中扔进了一块石子，欲望也被包裹在细软的掌心，应接不暇的高潮让哈利失去了实体的禁锢，仿佛灵魂漂浮在半空中。

“嗯......”

分不清是回应还是呻吟，德拉科并不在意，他看着身下失神的人更加用力的操弄着这副柔软地不像话的身躯，像是要从哈利身上讨回什么东西。

哈利怀疑自己坠入了一个幻境，他似乎看见一个长得很像德拉科的孩子气急败坏地指着自己叫喊。

 

****“** ** ****我会赢回来的！我一定会从你身上赢回来的！** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****我告诉** ** ****过** ** ****你，你是赢不了我的** ** ****，** ** ****这辈子都不可能赢过我的** ** ****。”** **

 

****“** ** ****你什么时候回来？** ** ****”** **

 

“不准，再离开我。”

 

哈利恍惚听见几个声音叠在一起，接着一道白光闪过，世界恢复了安静，他沉入一片茫茫的海洋，只有人鱼在他耳边轻声吟唱。

“跟我走，永远留在我身边。”


	6. Chapter 6

哈利睁开眼，头顶悬着一个吊水瓶，药水一滴一滴掉下来，惨白的日光灯晃着白色的墙壁发出刺眼的光。他动了动，撑着手臂坐起来。

“哈利？上帝啊，你终于醒了。”

哈利靠在床头恍惚地看着对面墙上的窗户，外面白茫茫一片，天阴沉着看不出时间，他好像做了一个很长很长的梦。

“什么时候了？”哈利被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳。

“你高烧昏迷一天了，你跟马尔福到底干什么去了！前天夜里直接没回寝室电话也不接，我都要报警了，昨天上午他才打电话告诉我们你高烧在医院。”赫敏端了一杯水到他跟前，生气地责备道，“你自己身体什么状况你不知道吗！”

哈利接过水杯抱歉地看了一眼自己的两个好友，两人都一脸疲惫，大概是守着他都没怎么休息。

“所以......德拉科呢？”

“嘿！哥们儿，你也太不够意思了，这种时候还惦记他呢？”罗恩愤愤不平敲了两下床头柜，“他四肢健全活蹦乱跳比赛去了，伍德快气死了，喂，是不是他故意的啊！那天1500米比赛以后他就打着这个主意吧！输不起比什么啊！”

“你闭嘴，还嫌哈利太舒服了是吗。”赫敏剜了他一眼。

“他不是。”哈利攥着身下的床单低着头，他不知道为什么罗恩对德拉科的敌意那么大。

见哈利一言不发，赫敏叹了口气。

“他守了你一天一夜，今天下午有比赛才被叫回去了。伍德找了人替补你的位置，你在病房好好休息吧，一会吃了午饭再睡一觉。”

哈利看了一眼门口的挂钟，十一点半，下午的比赛两点开始，罗恩和赫敏这个架势是不准备放他走的，但是德拉科的比赛......哈利闭上眼睛，他是无论如何也想看德拉科游泳的。

 

德拉科关上花洒的水，随意拿了一块浴巾围在腰间从淋浴间走了出来，一抬头却看见门口站了一个人，他皱了皱眉。

“你怎么来了？从医院跑出来的？”德拉科走到衣柜前打开柜门。

哈利闷不做声走到德拉科身边抱住他。

“这么冷的天，也不穿个外裤，我是不是还得奖励你好歹知道要套件棉衣出门啊？”德拉科无奈地回抱怀里的人，额头相抵试了试体温，“烧都还没退，瞎跑什么？你的格兰杰妈妈也不拦着你？”

这时，放在衣柜里的手机响了起来，德拉科腾出一只手把手机拿出来，来电显示却是哈利的号码，他对着哈利晃了晃手机。

“我偷跑出来的。”哈利别开头不去看屏幕，把脑袋埋进德拉科的肩窝，“不想让他们找到我没带手机。”

德拉科好笑地看着怀里的人孩子气的举动，索性开着外放先接起电话。

“喂......”

“马尔福，哈利从医院跑了......”赫敏的声音很急促，还喘着气，听起来大概是找过一轮了。

“在我这呢。”德拉科轻笑一声，懒洋洋地讽刺道，“一个人都看不好，你们真够行啊。”

“马尔福你少在那说风凉话！”罗恩气急败坏的声音传了过来，“如果不是你！哈利......”

“我很好，你们不用找我了。”哈利出声打断对面没说完的话，然后直接挂断了电话。

德拉科笑了一下也没说什么，把手机重新放回柜子，抱着人靠在柜门上。

“你为什么没去比赛。”哈利声音闷闷的。

“哦？所以你就是偷偷溜回来看我比赛？是想看我怎么输给你们伟大的格兰芬多吗？”德拉科打量着哈利。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“难不成你是故意放水不参加比赛，想让我赢下学院杯？那我岂不是辜负了‘黄金男孩’一片好意？”

哈利气得在德拉科肩上咬了一口，这个人明明知道自己什么意思，偏偏要恶意曲解自己的话。

“行啦，你们格兰芬多说我故意把你弄病了，除掉比赛的威胁。”德拉科手指插在哈利的头发里揉了揉，肩膀上出现一个浅浅的牙印，一看就是小猫闹着玩一般没用多大力气。

“所以你为了以示公平退出比赛？”哈利抬起头却看见对方一脸不屑。

“当然不是，我什么时候在乎过这些了，只不过跟那帮人比赛没什么意思。”德拉科无所谓地耸了耸肩，想到什么有意思的事一般笑着低下头，凑在哈利耳边，舌尖沿着耳廓舔弄着，轻声说，“我说过，我只跟你比赛。”

哈利被低哑的声音激得浑身一阵酥麻，整个人瘫软在德拉科怀里。

 

更衣室的暖气很足，裹着棉衣的哈利不一会就冒出细细的汗珠，他扭动着身体想拉开一点两人之间的距离把棉衣脱掉。

“嗯？一天不见，这么着急，是不是上一次，没要够？”

德拉科边说着，手也就不安分的往哈利的裤子里滑了下去，宽松的病号服简直毫无遮拦，手指顺着股缝来到后穴周围。

哈利紧张得呼吸都停滞了一瞬，只听见耳边传来蛊惑的声音：“看来某些人其实馋得很，表面上看起来不爱吃东西，原来是有另外一张进食的嘴啊，嗯？”

哈利扭着腰想去够那只手指，可是德拉科偏偏不遂他愿，只是按在边缘的褶皱上浅浅地刺着穴口，贴着哈利的唇角说话：“这么着急？是怕我跑了么？”

“怕。”哈利被撩拨得浑身火烧火燎，嗓子里抑制不住发出“嗯啊”的呻吟，只是凭着本能回答，“你总是一副随时要离开的样子，我怕，我们之前的约定已经达成了，你是不是就要走了？”

即使是在这么亲密的时候，哈利内心的不安也没有丝毫缓解一分，他闭着眼偏过头去吻在唇边喋喋不休的那张嘴，又伸手搂住对方的脖子，好像是为了确认他还在一般。

德拉科一手托着哈利的后脑，任由哈利啮咬他的唇瓣，另一只手拨开收缩的穴口，手指顺着紧致干涩的甬道往里挤，越往深处又像是凿开了地底的泉眼，黏腻的肠液淋了一手。就着肠液的润滑，德拉科三根手指在哈利身体里抽插扩张，括约肌明显并没有适应这样的异物入侵，拼命收缩，却又被大力张开，哈利只是被手指撞击着身体就觉得快要到达顶峰，溢出的快感变成眼泪，从眼角滑落。

“上面也是湿的下面也是湿的。”德拉科伸出舌尖舔去哈利脸上的泪痕，犹疑了一下，在脸颊上落下一个轻吻，“还是下次......”

“不，别停下来。”哈利伸手解开围在德拉科腰上的浴巾，“你也想要不是么？”

“可是......”

哈利用嘴堵住德拉科想说的话，剥掉碍事的棉服和睡裤，按着德拉科躺在掉了一地的衣物上，含糊不清的说：“就现在，证明给我看，你不会离开。”

德拉科从来不觉得自己是什么圣人，更何况两个二十啷当岁血气方刚的少年，都这样了哪有推开的道理，索性看着哈利骑在自己身上，并没有完全扩张的穴口抵在坚硬的欲望上，十分艰难地吞进身体。

“慢慢来，小处男。”德拉科调笑了一声，掐着哈利的腰，引导他放松身体。

“我不是......”哈利不满意这个称呼，塌下腰去接吻，他可烦死德拉科这张嘴了，却又忍不住要去触碰。

“当然当然。”德拉科调笑着，一边亲吻哈利，一边按着他的身体向下，欲望滑进腔口。

大概是因为还没有完全退烧的缘故，甬道的温度高出许多，高温紧致的身体吸得德拉科一阵阵头皮发麻，恍惚间他甚至觉得自己真的变成了一尾小鱼，在寒冷的海洋中闯入了一股暖流，恨不得顺着这股洋流飘行，永远不要离开。

德拉科撑起身子背靠在柜子上，让哈利跪坐在自己身上，看他努力地适应着自己身体里的异物，忍不住又起了逗弄人的心思，将脑袋搭在他肩上，含着哈利的耳垂，用牙齿轻咬，呼出来的气息惹得哈利身体一阵颤栗。

“你再不适应，外面比赛可就要比完了，一会人就都进来了。”德拉科气定神闲地说，好像他并不在乎被别人撞见这幅场景。

“我......你......”

哈利紧张地后穴一收，慌乱地挣扎起来，德拉科闷哼一声，他甚至怀疑自己不需要任何动作，就能交代在这具高温紧致的身体里。

“别乱动。”

德拉科强忍着把人按在自己怀里，托着哈利站起来，一翻身将人按在柜门上。突然失去重心，哈利慌张地将双腿缠在德拉科腰上，死死地攀着他的后背，因为重力的缘故，埋在身体里的性器到达一个更深的深度，哈利怀疑自己就要被撕裂开了。

“你太轻了。”德拉科托着哈利的身体，抵在柜子上抽插，声音十分不满。

哈利被撞得摇摇晃晃，快意席卷理智让人眼前一片迷蒙，迷迷瞪瞪看着德拉科紧皱双眉，低头在眉心上亲了一下，对着那人痴笑一下：“别皱眉，不好看了。”

说完搂着脖子又亲了一下，接着像是上瘾了一般，在眼睛，鼻梁，脸颊不断落下轻柔的吻。

这时，外面传来喧哗，听起来比赛真的结束了，哈利回过神来，惊慌地看着德拉科。

“嘘，别急。”德拉科伸手拉开另一扇柜门，将掉在地上的浴巾和衣裤踢了进去，接着抱着哈利闪身躲了进去，刚关上门，门外就传来嘈杂的说话声。

 

“你看见格兰芬多那群人的表情没有？哈哈哈哈哈。”

“离开‘黄金男孩’果然不行，他们那个队长也真是够窝囊的了。”

哈利大气都不敢出，只是死死地扒在德拉科身上，惊恐地看着并未锁紧的柜门。

“宝贝，你放松一点。”德拉科被哈利夹得额头上也冒出一层薄汗，只能用手给人顺着后背，贴在他耳边轻声说话。

“说起来，马尔福去哪了？一会颁奖不是都要去么？”

“谁知道呢，大概去看他那个小情人去了吧。哈哈哈，这次他还真是立功了。”

“说起那个格兰芬多，马尔福不是和帕金森家的小姐有婚约吗？诶，扎比尼，你跟他关系不错......”

“我不知道。”说话的人听起来语气不善，“砰”的一声摔上了柜门，“我也不关心，你好奇，自己问他去。”

说完那人好像走开了，剩下几个人窃窃私语着也往淋浴间走了过去。

德拉科抬头看了一眼，哈利好像走神了一般目光迷离，他不满地向上顶了一下，在哈利发出惊呼之前吻住了他的嘴。

“想什么呢？我人都在这里。”德拉科顶在腺体上小幅度研磨，不满于哈利的走神。

顶在身体里的欲望将快感拉成了电流，细细地刺激着哈利的神经，让人口干舌燥，心里被刚刚几个人的话弄得挺不是滋味，之前在游泳馆看见德拉科和一个女生言谈亲密的场景又浮现上来，赫敏似乎也说过德拉科有婚约之类的，好像他们这种家族并不是和他们生活在同一个世界，他们之间有的是不为人知却又让大家都心知肚明的秘密。

哈利闷闷不乐的将眼睛埋在德拉科的颈项上，身体里被研磨的快感细细的在嗓子里咕噜出几声呻吟，却被压着不愿意发出来。德拉科似乎不想要解释什么，哈利只觉得这样亲密的行为变了味道。

德拉科看着哈利的样子更加恼火了，索性这会大家都去了淋浴间没人在意，加大了身下的动作，每一下都用力破开贴在柱身上的嫩肉，撞在腺体上，想叫哈利发出点什么声音。柜内的空间勉强能让两人藏身，哈利没有可以挣扎的余地，手指胡乱抓着德拉科的后背，张着嘴扬起颈项，也不知道是快感太过汹涌失声还是压抑了自己的声音，涎水流了下来，混在未干的眼泪之中。德拉科看着他这幅模样更生气了，一口咬在弧度优美的脖颈上，好像撕咬猎物的捕食者。

“看着我。”德拉科低声命令道。

哈利愣了半晌才好像回神了一般，轻轻去推禁锢着自己的人。

“怎么？这会又想推开我了？”德拉科眯起眼睛威胁地看着哈利。

“是啊，我只是你的‘情人’，只能躲在这种见不得光的地方跟你媾和，你也永远是一副若即若离的样子不是吗？”哈利十分懊恼，可是对方现在还在他的身体里面，轻轻一动都能牵扯他的情欲。

“怎么？所以你宁可听信他们几个的话也不肯相信我了？”

哈利不说话，他从来不擅长辩解什么，只是德拉科听见了却不愿意跟他解释，甚至连个否认也没有的态度让他恼火又不安，也许是真的呢？马尔福不是什么小家族，德拉科的父亲真的会由得他胡来吗？哈利甚至一瞬间才意识到，他们之间还隔着一层性别的障碍。所以这也是德拉科不愿意解释的原因吗？也许他解释不了那个婚约，也许他也是真的舍不得离开自己，那这样又算什么呢？

哈利在脑子里胡思乱想，情潮和未退的烧让他又一次坠入恍惚，似乎更衣室的人又回来了，又似乎他们一个个关上柜门又出去了，外面再一次归于平静，他只是被德拉科托着，背抵在柜板上摇摇欲坠。

忽然，他感觉到身体里的东西退了出去，柜门被推开，德拉科走了出去，失去支点的哈利滑坐在柜底，茫然地看着前方，喃喃自语：“果然，只是这样就要离开了啊，说什么永远留在我身边......果然没有什么是能够留在我身边的，可是我也不想要他走啊，就这样也没什么不可以的吧。”

“哈利·波特！你到底知不知道自己在说什么！”德拉科看着哈利魂不守舍坐在地上，像是一个被丢弃的娃娃一样，心里被绞着挺不是滋味，发狠将人面朝柜子按在柜门上，从后面分开他的双腿重新挤进身体。

哈利伸着手抠住柜子的边沿，膝盖无法落地失去了着力点，只有一个声音在耳边狠狠地说：“你到底知不知道自己到底在说什么？还是说，你很想要追求这种见不得人的刺激？好啊，那我这就回去应了婚事，再把你藏在房间里，做我一个人的‘秘密情人’，专门用来满足我的欲望，你看怎么样？”

哈利只是哭着抠着柜门，他已经承受不起更多的刺激，精液射在墨绿色的柜门上很是刺目。

 

德拉科喘着气缓了会儿神，烦躁地抓了一把头发，他也不明白，为什么每次跟哈利做爱到最后都要以哈利昏迷为结尾，更不明白为什么这一次明明好好的，怎么就突然变成了这幅模样，简直比打了一场战还惨烈。

他将自己从哈利身体里退出来，抱着人进了淋浴间，哈利迷迷糊糊靠在他身上，一副乖巧可人的模样，任由他的手指在身体里进出，将射在身体里的精液带出来。德拉科又重新拿了干净的浴巾，给哈利擦干身体，从衣柜里拿了一套自己备用的衣服给他穿上。

“你可真是我的‘死对头’，以前用比赛跟我作对，现在又变着法折腾我。”德拉科用手背试了一下体温，还好没有更严重，只是低烧，看着睡得迷糊的人笑骂了一句，换好衣服，想了一下，拿出手机给哈利的号码发了一条信息。

“人我带回去了。”

等了一会没有信息回过来，德拉科把手机放回口袋，把哈利背在背上往寝室楼走。

外面积雪很厚，好在天气不错没有风雪，校园里没几个人在走，只听见踩在雪地上发出“吱吱嘎嘎”的响声，哈利无意识地搂紧了德拉科的脖子，脸也往他的衣领里蹭了蹭，德拉科没有停下来，只是摇了摇头笑了一下继续往前走。

回到寝室把人放在床上安顿好，德拉科看着窗外白茫茫的雪地，半晌，手机响起短信铃声，他打开信息。

“他很喜欢你，不要辜负他。”

德拉科看着信息，直到屏幕暗下去，才轻轻叹了口气，拉上窗帘。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利醒过来的时候四周一片漆黑，头晕脑胀地坐起身一时搞不清楚自己这是在哪里，伸手想去摸台灯却不小心打翻了什么东西，玻璃摔碎发出破裂的声音，哈利僵在床上不敢乱动，这时门口传来开门声。

“嗯？醒来了？”德拉科看见哈利几乎僵硬地抱着被子坐在床上，打开灯，发现相框摔在地上，一地都是碎玻璃，“你们格兰芬多是血液里流着破坏的基因吗？我才出去十分钟就这幅样子了？”

哈利尴尬地想伸手去捡，德拉科快步走到床边，把体温计塞在他嘴里。

“躺着吧小祖宗，一会割破手了，我又得给你去买药。”说完将手里的袋子放在书桌上，捡起相框也没看一眼就扔进抽屉，又拿出扫把将一地的碎玻璃扫干净。

哈利躺在床上打量着这间屋子，格局看起来跟自己的寝室差不多，只不过是个单人间看起来更加宽敞，房间收拾得很干净，也没有多余的装饰物，比起自己和罗恩乱糟糟的屋子甚至不像是有人常住一样。

“你的寝室？”含着体温计哈利口齿不清地问。

“嗯哼。”打扫完碎玻璃，德拉科又拿杯子倒了杯水，从塑料袋里拿出药瓶，搬了张椅子坐在床边，“你伟大的格兰杰妈妈给你把药送过来了，顺便从食堂给你打包了一份南瓜羹，她还真是操心啊，不知道的，还以为她是你女朋友呢。”

哈利讪笑了一下，不好意思地看了德拉科一眼。

“行了，我可不比某些人，我还不至于这样就误会了。”德拉科从哈利嘴里拿出体温计，递上温水和药片，“还有一点烧，以后不准再这么瞎跑了。”

“所以你跟帕金森家的小姐？”哈利吃完药试探地问。

“你还真信了？没听见他们这么问扎比尼都生气了么？”德拉科斜睨了一眼靠在床头的人，仿佛是个傻子，“你是不是晃一晃脑袋能听见海浪的声音？这种话也信？”

“你才脑子进水了，你又没有否认。”

“刚才也不知道是谁一副蔫头耷脑的样子，这会怎么又利嘴尖牙地反咬我了？我以为这种事你早就明白，还需要我浪费口舌解释？”

“你不说我怎么知道。”

“你都不知道，那这段时间我们是在过家家好玩吗？”

哈利被他绕了进去，懊恼地晃了晃头，随即又一愣，这段时间？德拉科可从来没有对两人的关系承认过什么，哈利不想让自己看起来自作多情的样子，说不定又是这位小少爷闹着自己玩的呢？

“我怎么不知道这段时间我们有什么。”哈利底气不足地嘀咕，脸上已经烧了起来。

“哦？是吗？你说我们这段时间有什么呢？我亲爱的男？朋？友？”德拉科故意在最后一个词上拉长了读音。

哈利呆呆地看着坐在床边的人。

“怎么？傻了？还是说，我们‘黄金男孩’觉得我不配做你的男朋友，只想做一个普通的炮友？所以是我又自作多情了吗？”德拉科似笑非笑地看着发呆的人。

“什么？不是！”哈利回过神来，起身急急地抓住德拉科的衣袖，然后又觉得自己表现得过于急切了，只能尴尬地伸在半空中，“我不是那个意思......只是......就，你从来也没有......”

“我从来也没有承认过？我看你是真的在水里泡的时间太长了，这么显而易见的事非得我说出来才知道？”

哈利觉得自己应该为德拉科的强词夺理生气，这个人明明就是故意逗弄自己好玩，还非得做出一副什么都是他的错的样子；可是心里却又被德拉科承认了的欣喜所填满，这是他想要的结果。

这时门又被敲响了。

“马尔福！潘西在楼下，叫你去参加庆功宴了。”

“烦死了！你俩什么时候能不把我夹在中间当挡箭牌现在孩子都能叫爸爸了！”德拉科懒得去开门对着门外吼了一声。

屋外噤声了。

“老子现在有个男朋友要哄，没空陪你们玩这种情趣。”

哈利好笑地锤了德拉科一下，被顺势拉住手腕带到了怀里，直接吻了过去。

“你大爷的马尔福！你早就知道了！行，我回头再找你算账。”外面的人骂骂咧咧走开了。

一直到外面没有声音过了许久，德拉科才把哈利放开，哈利被这个吻憋得有些缺氧，脸红红的，德拉科却好像什么都没有发生一样把南瓜羹端到他面前。

“吃点东西吧，一会如果有精神带你出去再吃点别的，以后你不能再这样了，不是说你现在进食障碍已经好了么？”

哈利端着碗吃了两口，偏头看着德拉科：“嗯？你怎么知道我以前有进食障碍？”

“格兰杰告诉我的。”德拉科站起身，又坐下来，“今晚上你要回去吗？”

哈利奇怪地看着他。

“干嘛......你不回去总得跟他们说一声，对了，手机给你拿过来了。”德拉科从上衣口袋里拿出手机递给哈利。

“你希望我回去吗？”哈利没有接，只是反问了一句。

“我都行，反正比赛比完了，明天是周末，不过下周开始就是考试周了，考完试就放圣诞假了......”

“对哦，要放假了。”哈利放下碗，发了一会呆，“你圣诞节有什么安排吗？我不想回德思礼家，事实上我成年以后他们就恨不得把我赶出来了，韦斯莱夫人让我去他们家，但是......”

“你可以跟我过。”德拉科无所谓的耸了耸肩，“我不回去，在海边格里莫广场那边有一套房子，你可以跟我去那。”

“那我今晚上也不回去了。”哈利端起碗把剩下的南瓜羹喝完，把空碗放在柜子上。

德拉科无奈的看着哈利，总觉得这段对话逻辑十分奇怪，但是，算了，反正他也不是真心想让哈利回去，不然也不会把人带过来了。

“你们家很有钱吧？”哈利靠在床上和德拉科聊天，“是不是你们斯莱特林的学生都很有钱？”

“算是吧，斯莱特林学院的学生基本都来自知名的家族，家里都给学校捐过不少钱，所以所有斯莱特林学院的设施都比较好。”德拉科索性也坐到床上，让哈利枕着自己的手臂，一只手绕着他的头发玩。

“看出来了，更衣室的衣柜都快赶上我们寝室的衣柜了。那你呢？学校哪栋楼是你爸爸捐的啊。”哈利调侃了一句。

“不好意思，我爸爸之前是校董，不过后来跟校长闹翻了。”

“那你还来这所学校？你爸爸不会说什么吗？”

“当然不乐意，他本来想让我去德姆斯特朗，我自己要来霍格沃茨，他还扬言要跟我断绝父子关系。”

哈利愣了一下，德姆斯特朗的学生大多是有家族产业的那种，甚至连学习的内容跟普通学校也不一样。

“不想继承家族企业？想要寻找自由的人生么？”

“我看你是小说看多了，好好的家族产业干嘛不回去享福。”德拉科又斜了哈利一眼，“我只是不喜欢那个学校罢了。”

说谎！哈利看着他的侧脸在心里诽谤了一句，但是他又不知道德拉科扯这个慌有什么意义，还是说这个人已经说谎成性了，总好像要隐瞒些什么。哈利也不再问什么，靠在德拉科身上开始走神。每次明明德拉科就在自己身边，哈利却总是觉得他离着自己很远，他总也不明白德拉科到底在想什么。

德拉科看着哈利又开始神游，也不再说什么，沉默了一会。

“出去走走吧，你睡都睡一下午了，现在还早，一会晚上又睡不着。”见哈利还是没有要动的意思，德拉科抽回自己的手臂，起身走到衣柜旁，拿出围巾和棉服外套，“很久没去海边了吧？”

一听到海边，哈利支起身子。

“嗯，赫敏和罗恩怕我下水，不让我去海边。”

 

两人穿过学校来到初遇的海滩，德拉科牵着哈利也不让他靠近，远远的站在礁石上，四下很安静，能够听见海风和浪花的声音。

“那时候我还以为你是一条人鱼。”哈利想到两个人的初遇，笑了起来。

德拉科轻哼了一声，没有说话。

“11岁出事以后，我一直做一个梦。”哈利听见自己的声音似乎被风吹散了，往大海的方向飘过去，“我一直梦见自己身处海中，四周只有海水，没有天空也无法触底，我就只是飘在海里。”

哈利看着远处漆黑的大海，看见海水一浪一浪翻起白色的水花，不知疲倦追逐着风向前涌，停顿了一会接着说：“然后会有一条人鱼游到我身边，让我跟他走，永远留在他身边。”

德拉科侧过脸看着哈利挑了一下眉，还是没有说话。

“医生说这个梦是事故给我留下的后遗症，PTSD还是斯德哥尔摩一类的，人鱼本来应该是救援队员，只是我却把自己当成了鱼，感谢海洋的恩赐，放过了我的性命之类的。我也说不清楚。”

“所以其实每次治疗你根本没有好好在听医生说话吧？”德拉科的声音没有什么情绪，像是在简单陈诉一个事实。

“你不怪我吗？不认真治病什么的。”

“你这样跟我说，根本没有觉得我会怪你吧。况且，你没有得斯德哥尔摩。”德拉科停顿了一下，“不过PTSD可能有一点。”

“说得好像你挺懂心理学一样。反正，我一点也不想要忘记那条人鱼。”哈利笑起来，侧过身看向站在身边没什么表情的人，他可真奇怪，明明很顽劣的性子，却总是做出一副冷冷清清的模样，把真实的自己隐藏起来，“其实我觉得，那条人鱼就是你，大概冥冥之中我就该遇见你，留在你身边。”

德拉科也笑了一下，牵着哈利往回走，简单说了声：“是的，注定的。”

 

接下来的日子虽然没有了训练，但是考试周的复习也叫人忙碌不已，每年这个时候学校图书馆总是人满为患，食堂里也总是能听见各种抱怨。

好在大一课程不多，也只是一些理论的考试，考前背一背知识点也就还好，罗恩天天缠着赫敏在图书馆要她的复习笔记，哈利趁机悄悄把自己的行李打包转移到了德拉科的寝室。

“你这是要搬到我这里来住？”德拉科眼神复杂地看着哈利搬进房间的行李，东西倒是不多，就一只行李箱，“那个韦斯莱不拦着你？”

“怎么不拦着？罗恩昨天回去发现我把东西装好了，就差没给我绑椅子上了。我们明天就是最后一门考试了，考完试罗恩和赫敏就回家了，你不是还有一门在下周一么，话说你们学院的考试时间拉的真是长，一定要踩着放假最后一天考完。”哈利抱怨了一句，“反正，我一个人在寝室也无聊，就搬来你这边咯。”

“骚扰我考试么？”

“我看你都不复习的。”哈利抱出课本，把德拉科从书桌上挤开，“麻烦少爷去边上床上躺着吧，我还要背书呢。”

德拉科好笑的看着哈利侵占了自己的地盘，摇摇头，拿着笔记本坐到一边床上去了。

哈利背完知识点，看了眼时间，差不多到晚饭的时候了，转头看见德拉科靠在床上聚精会神对着电脑，斯莱特林学院也总是一副很神秘的样子，很少跟其他学院的学生一起上课，哈利忍不住凑上去看。

“心理测量？你真的是学心理学的？”哈利看清电脑上的字忍不住念了出来。

德拉科“啪”一下合上电脑，哈利也被他吓一跳。

“干嘛啊，神神秘秘的......怎么，马尔福的大少爷要维持自己考试不用复习的名声啊？”

德拉科白了他一眼，把电脑放在一旁：“我是不喜欢有人偷偷看我屏幕，算了，复习完了？吃晚饭？”

“你真的学心理学啊？难道你以后想当心理医生？我该不会是你的研究对象吧？”德拉科穿外套的功夫哈利还在好奇的缠着他问个不停。

“你可打住吧。”德拉科伸手捂住哈利的脸把人从自己身边推开，“研究你这么个不听话的病人，我是等着挂科吗？”

“所以你学的真是心理学。”

“我学的是‘如何继承家族产业学’。”德拉科翻了个白眼，不愿意跟哈利再在这个话题上纠缠下去，拉开门走了出去。

哈利讪讪的跟在身后，德拉科从来也不跟他说实话，这种感觉真是一点也不好。

 

几天时间过得很快，第二天考完试哈利送赫敏和罗恩去车站，罗恩反复问哈利真的不跟他回去过圣诞节，又愤愤不平的说肯定是德拉科下了什么绊子，接着又指责哈利“重色轻友”。

“金妮可想你回去了。”罗恩最后叹了口气，“我爸妈也一直念叨你，也不知道到底谁才是亲生儿子。”

“哦，我们的小罗尼这是吃醋了。”

“我们的小哈利终于要拥有自己的人生了。”

双胞胎一左一右按着罗恩的肩膀，夸张的做出抹眼泪的动作，然后大笑着又跑开了。

赫敏看着闹做一团的几个人，扶了一下额头，不搭理他们，只是转过身对着哈利说：“米尔医生那里我给你联系好了，约在圣诞过后第一个周一，你自己记着日子，只是一个复查。”

哈利点点头，帮赫敏推着箱子送她到进站口。

“对了，你应该......你可以叫上马尔福。”

哈利顿了一下，把箱子交到赫敏手上，又点了点头。

“我知道你很喜欢他，也许......你们可以多相互了解一点，说不定，他也能帮到你。”

“知道了，代我向你父母和韦斯莱一家问好。”哈利想到德拉科对赫敏的外号，这样子担心自己的样子真像是一位操心的妈妈，“不用为我担心了，我会好好的。”

“圣诞节快乐。”

“圣诞节快乐。”哈利拥抱了自己的好友。

说实话，这是他第一次这么期待圣诞节，远离德思礼一家，关键是能和德拉科在一起。哈利看着白茫茫的雪地，对这个假期充满了期待。


	8. Chapter 8

哈利飘在泳池里看着玻璃屋顶上堆满积雪，房间里温度很高，厚厚的玻璃隔绝了室外的寒意。

这里是霍格莫德广场，在城市另一头沿海一幢很大的独门独户的别墅。真是有钱人，哈利昨天一进门，在三层楼的宅子里来回跑了一趟，他甚至怀疑自己这样都会走迷路。

“这房子这么大，这么多屋子都给谁住啊。”哈利咂了咂嘴。

“你喜欢吗？”德拉科答非所问。

“唔，太大了啊，感觉阴森森的也没什么人气。”

“很久没住人了，前段时间才打扫出来的，嗯，以后住进来就好了。”说着德拉科把钥匙交到哈利手上，“以后就是你家了，圣诞礼物提前给你咯。”

“什么？”哈利吓得差点没把钥匙丢出去，这礼物太贵重了！

“还是你想听我说，我们家？”德拉科笑得一脸戏谑。

算了算了，哈利懒得追问，德拉科也不像是会好好回答问题的样子，哈利已经习惯了德拉科这样半真半假说话的态度，就当是暂住这一段时间吧，以后把钥匙还给他就是。

两个人把行李搬进了同一个房间，厨房的冰箱里什么食材都有，院子里有个超大的阳光房，游泳池的水都是调好的温度，哈利发誓他可以足不出户在这栋房子里住上一个月都不会腻，更何况还有德拉科陪着他，这样的生活实在是太惬意了。

 

“一大早就跑来游泳。”一个黏糊糊的声音打断了哈利的思路，德拉科看起来睡眼朦胧，赤裸着上身站在玻璃房的入口处。

“我醒得早。”哈利起身爬上岸，扯了块浴巾裹在身上。

“我饿了。”德拉科嘟哝着又打了个哈欠。

“是的是的，少爷，我这就去给您准备早餐，哦，不对，是早午餐。我还以为你要睡到下午呢。”哈利笑着跑到德拉科面前，抱住他想要接吻，却被德拉科一歪头躲了过去。

“我还没刷牙。”

哎呀，这是一起来发现自己不见了就跑来找人了。哈利愉快的看着面前人红红的耳根，心情十分愉悦。

“好吧好吧，你快去洗漱，我给你去准备早餐。”

 

哈利熟练地将鸡蛋打入油锅，准备炒一个美式早餐，金黄的蛋液在热油中发出“滋啦”的响声，一旁的盘子里刚刚出锅的培根煎得刚好，边沿微微弯曲，热油“滋滋”地在表面上冒着泡泡，忽然一只手从身后伸过来拿起咖啡杯。

“怎么是牛奶。”人贴得很近，清新的薄荷味挤在油烟中钻进哈利的鼻子。

“喝那么多咖啡干嘛，又没有早课要上。”哈利笑嘻嘻抬起头，对着顶在自己上方正在仰脖喝牛奶的人下巴亲了一下。

“你偷袭！”德拉科放下杯子，手不安分的穿过围裙抱住哈利的腰，围在腰上的浴巾顺势掉在地上，他低下头埋在哈利颈窝上深吸了一口气，“穿成这样也不嫌难受。”

哈利还穿着泳裤，房间里的温度很高他只是随便系了一块围裙在身上，细细的棉绳挂在脖子上，腰后松松地绑了一个蝴蝶结，整个背赤裸裸的暴露在空气里。

“别闹了。”哈利把鸡蛋铲进餐盘，面包机正好“叮”一声弹出两片焦黄的吐司，他想把锅子放进水池，可是腰上圈着自己的手丝毫没有放开的迹象。

“我饿了。”

沙哑的声音挠在哈利心上，一个个吻落下来，从脖子一路滑到肩头，腰上的手臂松开，向前撑住操作台将哈利整个禁锢在狭小的空间里。身后的人又贴近了一点，哈利被迫压在操作台的边沿，不自觉往前弯着腰，只好放下手中的锅铲，撑在台面上稳住身形。

“德拉科......”房间里变得更热了，身后仿佛贴了一团火，赤裸的胸膛和背脊贴在一起，哈利似乎能感受到两个人之间萌出一层细密的汗珠。

“我饿了。”德拉科固执地重复同一句话，一只手从挂空穿着的围裙中钻进去，贴着下腹滑进泳裤，握住哈利的性器揉搓，修剪圆滑的指甲拨弄着铃口，感受身下的人呼吸变得急促。

“哈......在......在这里么......”哈利早就被撩拨起了欲望，目光很快变得迷离，但是巨大的玻璃窗外面白皑皑的一片，晃得房间里到处都是明晃晃的光，这种半暴露的场景让他感到不安。

德拉科本来想伸手去摸自动窗帘的遥控器，但是看着哈利光滑的皮肤铺上了薄红，忽然想起一个词——白日宣淫，细细品味了一番这样的景象，直白且灼目，比起昏暗的旖旎更让人血脉喷张，索性生了坏心思，反正这里他们独门独户，管家隔天来一次，根本不会有人经过。

“当然，这里是厨房，你穿成这样，不就是为了方便给我食用吗？”德拉科边说边加重了手上的力度，用力撸动被撩起欲望的性器，舌尖在裸露的皮肤上舔了一下，满意地感受到怀里的身体一阵颤栗，腰不自觉地塌下去，臀部翘起摆出一副渴望性爱的姿势，德拉科很轻松就扯下隔在两人之间碍事的泳裤，后面的小穴不停地翕合，看起来正在为即将到来的情事兴奋不已。

哈利红着脸用手臂撑在台子上，低着头努力分开双腿打开自己。他们有段时间没有做爱了，德拉科一直在忙着考试，斯莱特林的考试和他们似乎都不太一样，哈利不敢打扰他，然而事实上，哈利早就有些忍不住了，但是昨天德拉科看起来很累，想想也是，本来应该都是管家做的事情，因为不愿意被打扰，德拉科索性放了管家的假，里里外外都变成了自己动手，富家少爷哪里做过这么多体力活，哈利也就不好意思提这样的要求，今天早上被生理性的勃起闹得烧心，这不是才连忙窜进泳池想要熄灭这团不安的邪火。

他很喜欢和德拉科做爱，上帝啊，这说出来太羞耻了，可是只有当德拉科在他身体里的时候他才能百分之百感到安心，就好像他本来就应该在这里。他想要催促德拉科快点进来，但是等啊等，后穴迟迟没有被闯入，向下塌着的腰间却等来了温热的液体，嘶——德拉科将牛奶淋了他一身。

德拉科满意地看着自己的杰作。哈利后背有两个腰窝，德拉科早就想让它们装点什么，柔软的身段凹出漂亮的弧度，他咽了咽口水端起杯子，将剩下的牛奶浇了上去，乳白色的液体划过后背，在腰窝处轻轻打了个旋，流到高耸的臀部遇到一点阻碍，转了个弯从股缝中流下去划过大腿洇入脚下的地毯。他着迷地看着，俯下身像小猫一样轻轻舔舐腰窝里残留的乳汁，然后沿着刚才牛奶滴落的路径滑了过去。

“嗯......啊......”灵活的舌尖逗弄着穴口边缘紧张收缩的褶皱，粗糙的舌苔划过腔口的嫩肉，两只手握着臀肉分开后穴方便舌头探入更深的地方，哈利又羞又慌，但是理智早就让情欲的浪潮推远了，一边沉溺在唇舌温柔的伺候之下，又渴望更加激烈的对待，被冷落的性器可怜巴巴吐着前液，在围裙的棉布上来回磨蹭。

“德拉科，别玩了，快给我吧。”

绵软的嗓音惹上欲求不满的情欲，简直就是小猫在用肉垫敲在人心上，德拉科又舔弄了一番，直到哈利的呻吟被逼出了哭腔，这才意犹未尽站起身，拿过一瓶橄榄油倒在手上。

“乖，再忍忍，你不会想受伤的。”

但是顽劣的人哪里会轻易放过他，漫长的前戏折磨着空虚的身体，一只手向下探进饥渴的小嘴做着扩张，另一只手却是穿过围裙掐住了乳粒，下身酸软胸前酥麻，哈利的眼泪很快就被激了出来，他只能发出“咿咿呀呀”的呜咽，整个世界都变得波光潋滟，他好像又沉入水中，看什么都像是隔着水面。

德拉科很有耐心的将自己的手指一根根送入后穴，紧张的肌肉渐渐放松，穴口变得松软，黏腻的肠液混着橄榄油和残留的牛奶磨成细密的泡沫，在他手上抹得一塌糊涂，德拉科再也忍不住了，拉下睡裤，用硬得发疼的柱身破开柔嫩的花蕾，两个人都发出一声满足的喟叹。

哈利的背很好看，在德拉科眼里这就是世界上最完美的艺术品，是他永远想要追逐的风景。线条流畅，两个蝴蝶骨仿佛天使掉落人间被扯去了羽翼，随着颤抖的身体轻轻抖动，仿佛挣扎着企图振翅的蝴蝶。他太美了，美得让人想要好好爱惜保护起来，但是这美又是那样娇嫩，让人心生残忍，恨不得将它按在身下狠狠蹂躏。

德拉科掐着哈利完美的腰线，又快又狠地撞击，听身下的人发出破碎而高亢的呻吟，乖顺地俯身方便自己进入，却又扬起脖颈濒死一般张嘴呼吸。想要看见他的眼睛，想要看他的眼睛里，他的全世界只有一个自己。德拉科这样想着，猛地翻过趴在餐台上已经不甚清醒的人，一下闯进他泪水涟涟的目光之中。

哈利只感觉自己突然腾空，接着被放在冰凉的台面上，后背和大理石相触的一瞬，悬在空中的下身一阵猛烈地收缩。

“嗯——”德拉科一声闷哼，停下动作缓了一下，俯下身去和哈利接吻。

“德拉科——”哈利黏糊糊的喊了他一声，抬手挂在他的脖子上，两条腿也缠上了腰袢，“德拉科，德拉科，德拉科。”

德拉科没有说话，只是伴着呼喊自己的声音轻轻地抽插，一下一下亲吻哈利。

小鱼在水里畅快的游泳，摇摆的尾巴搅出一簇一簇水花，这水域才算是活了过来，洋流一浪接着一浪，从四面八方围上来宠爱小家伙，很快便攀上高峰。

哈利餍足的闭着眼，将自己挂在德拉科身上，空气里未散的情欲缠着两人，原本飘散着的食物香气被暧昧的麝香掩盖，德拉科并不急着退出来，只是看着靠在自己怀里的人酡红的脸颊和小腹上一片乱七八糟的白浊。

“我饿了。”他笑了一下，轻轻凑在爱人耳边说。

“我歇会......”哈利懒洋洋地靠在德拉科怀里，他一下都不想动了。

“你这样我没法吃早餐。”

哈利终于睁开眼睛，德拉科故意做出一副很无辜的模样，看了看放在一旁的早点一副为难的样子，意识到他在捉弄自己，哈利懊恼的反手取过一片面包塞进德拉科嘴里。

“吃吃吃，噎死你。”

这个讨厌鬼！哈利气呼呼看着他揽着自己的腰，嘴里叼着面包望着自己笑，讨好一样在他身上蹭了蹭。屋外的积雪从不堪重负的树枝上扑簌簌掉下来，世界万籁俱寂。哈利动了动腰，他还在自己身体里，一切都在正确的位置，他们永远不会分开。

哈利红着脸端起放在一旁的炒鸡蛋和培根用叉子慢吞吞喂德拉科，他希望这一刻时间再长一点，这可真糟糕，他好像又得了新的病，而且这次更加难以启齿。


	9. Chapter 9

不用上课的日子过得很懒散，哈利不愿意出门，德拉科似乎也没有什么想法，外面太冷了，也就陪着哈利一起窝在家里，管家会定期上门给他们补给新鲜食物。于是哈利没事就研究做什么好吃的或者泡在泳池里，当然，还有缠着德拉科做爱，餐桌上，书架旁，泳池中，所有地方都留下过他们欢爱的痕迹，倒也不是每次都会做到最后，两个人只是胡闹着，享受这样的肌肤之亲。

这可真糟糕。哈利望着壁炉里的火吸了吸鼻子，今天是平安夜，上午管家来过了，留下丰富的食材，顺便将壁炉里的火点起来，嘱咐哈利至少一个小时要记得添一次柴，平安夜一定要让壁炉的火烧得旺旺的这一年才会顺利。管家是这么说的。

平时壁炉都是封住的，好像只有到了这一天才会用一次，哈利不知道这是哪里的习俗，只是觉得听起来很不错的样子，于是专心守着火炉。

他往壁炉里丢了一块柴，火苗呼啦一下又窜了起来。真糟糕，哈利偷看了一下坐在一旁抱着书看得认真的德拉科。他对德拉科的饥渴症好像越来越严重了，虽然迄今为止他还抑制得很好，不要让自己看起来像是一个沉迷性爱的疯子，但是他感觉自己就快要藏不住了，他想要每时每刻都和德拉科在一起。就好像......就好像那时候恨不得每时每刻都泡在水里的感觉一样......

这可怎么办啊。哈利拿着火钳拨弄着柴火发呆。

“别蹲在那了，你对着那堆火看了得有两个小时了，脸都烧红了，这样盯着火看对眼睛也不好。”

哈利转身，德拉科把书反扑在沙发上，赤脚站在地毯上伸了个拦腰，睡衣向上露出腰上好看的人鱼线，哈利急忙回过头。不能看他不能看他。

“晚上我们吃什么？”德拉科毫无意识，走到哈利身边坐下，手臂从后面绕过将人揽在自己肩头，用手捂住他的眼睛不让哈利再盯着火焰，“平安夜，你不会打算让我饿肚子吧。”

哈利吓了一跳，猛地一推，结果两个人一起摔在地毯上，哈利正撑在德拉科上方。

“噗通——噗通——”心脏跳速快要过载了。

“对不起！”哈利慌慌张张爬起来，简直是小跑地往厨房窜了过去。完了完了，要藏不住了。

德拉科坐在地上望着哈利仓皇的背影愣了一下，回身若有所思地盯着壁炉里熊熊燃烧的火焰。

 

哈利一整天都魂不守舍，差点切到手，差点又忘记关火，汤汁溢出来流了整个灶台。德拉科终于忍无可忍从他手中抽出菜刀，拉着哈利走出厨房打电话安排管家解决平安夜的晚餐。

“怎么回事？”德拉科皱着眉，哈利看起来像是一只被枪声吓坏了的小动物，身体不住颤抖，德拉科翻来覆去检查了好几遍，确定哈利没有受伤，凑过去想要用亲吻安抚他，结果刚刚碰到唇角哈利又“噌”一下站起来。

“我没事！我......我去泳池里待一会，你......你知道的，我......”哈利越说越急促，仿佛一口气快要喘不上来了一样，索性跌跌撞撞跑进玻璃房，来不及脱衣服一头扎进泳池。

这太奇怪了。德拉科盯着泳池的方向，溅起的水花落回池面，晕开的涟漪渐渐平息，黑色的脑袋好久才浮出水面，背对客厅朝另一个方向游过去，简直像是在逃离什么猛兽的追杀。

哈利游到对岸，身子泡在水里，手臂撑在岸边大口喘气，他从玻璃上的反光看见德拉科的目光一直停留在自己身上，可是他不敢回头，只能假装看着屋外的雪景，天空中灰蒙蒙的没有透出一丝光线，

他还没跟德拉科提过要去心理医生那里，他不知道该怎么开口，即使他心里明白德拉科并不会因此对他有什么偏见，但是他就是有种本能的抗拒，他没有办法袒露自己，每次去米尔医生那都像是一场演出，他做出配合的样子，说些他们想要听的话。没有人能够帮他。

哈利一直在水里呆到管家将晚餐送到，皮肤被泡得发白，德拉科抱着手臂靠在玻璃房的门上。

“可以吃晚饭了。”德拉科的声音很平静，“去冲一下换身干爽的衣服。”

哈利低着头不敢看他，胡乱围上浴巾，侧着身子躲开德拉科跑进浴室。水流从花洒里流下来，氤氲的热气很快充满了整个空间。哈利撑在墙壁上，看着水流在地板上四散流开，有什么东西变得不一样了，在内心的最深处，海底的火山一旦喷发，就会永远的改变地质环境，他知道，可是不知道怎么办，他阻止不了。

 

哈利来到餐厅的时候，德拉科正坐在座位上喝红茶，目不转睛盯着手机在看，哈利悄悄走到他对面，拉开椅子坐下。

“怎么坐那去了。”德拉科放下手机，挑了挑眉，“你今天怎么回事？”

哈利慌乱的端起杯子，避开对面审视的目光假意没听见，只能心里暗自祈祷德拉科不要再追究了。

“我听说你已经很久没有过这种突发的焦虑了。”

哈利抠着杯柄还是不说话。

“所以你是没有办法信任我吗？”声音里似乎混入了悲伤的情绪。

“不......不是的......我......”哈利急急忙忙想解释，可是话卡在喉咙上无论如何也说不出来，他难道要告诉德拉科，自己对他产生了性瘾吗？这听起来太变态了。

“格兰杰说她给你约了下周一的复查，她希望我陪你一起去。”

哈利愣了一下，马上慌张起来，他还没跟德拉科说这个事，也没想到赫敏会直接跟德拉科联系。

“你希望我陪你去吗？”

“我......”哈利还是说不出来，事实上，即使是德拉科陪他一起去，根据保密协议，米尔医生是有权利不让他进入治疗室的，也不会跟他透露任何有关自己的病情，不过就算在治疗室哈利也不会完全说出实话，不管是瞒着德拉科，还是说谎话，又或者说，真的向他坦白，好像哪一种情况都不是哈利所想的。

“我知道了。”德拉科拿起手边的刀叉，低头开始切盘子里的烤火鸡，刀叉和瓷盘相撞发出清脆的声响。

不是这样的。哈利如鲠在喉，声音像是被人拿走了，说不出一个字。作为前菜的熏三文鱼摆在他面前，红红的肉片却让哈利看着只感到恶心。

“克利切做的蛋奶酒很好喝，不想吃东西的话，你可以先喝一点暖暖胃，在水里泡了一天。”德拉科似乎察觉到了哈利的不适，端开他面前的三文鱼，换了一杯蛋奶酒。

不是这样的！德拉科看起来若无其事，但是哈利看着他的样子很想哭，白白的蛋奶酒上铺了一层薄薄的肉桂粉，奶香四溢，餐桌上烛光印在他脸上，明明一幅好温馨的画面。不该是这样的。

两个人各怀心思，谁也没有认真吃东西，德拉科随便吃了一点烤火鸡和布丁就放下了餐具，端了一杯热红酒坐到客厅去了。

刚刚管家来的时候往壁炉里添了一次柴，这会已经快要燃尽，发着微弱的火光，德拉科只是坐在沙发上抱着电脑，丝毫没有在意。哈利犹豫了一会，终于起身走到壁炉旁，用火钳拨了拨燃尽的炭灰，又架起几块木炭，火苗得了燃料没一会就“呼啦啦”窜了起来。

客厅中间摆了棵一人高的圣诞树，原本德拉科是不想要这些的，但是刚才管家来送餐的时候索性也安排人送来一棵，装饰不多，底下摆着几个礼物盒子，这会正拦在壁炉和沙发之间，挡住了哈利的视线，他看不见德拉科。

他看不见德拉科。哈利盯着火焰，他好像从来都没有真正“看见”过德拉科，现在两人的关系这么亲密，德拉科却好像依然带着一个面具，哈利忽然生出一种感觉，德拉科似乎在透过他看另外一个人。

视线渐渐变得模糊，火焰的光辉之中好像透出这个房间里的另外一番景象。

 

“我不管！我要跟你比赛！这次我一定可以赢过你！”

“少吹牛了，你是不可能赢过我的。”

 

“妈妈！我再也不要跟波特玩了！我们回庄园吧！我讨厌这里！”

 

“切，胆小鬼马尔福，你怎么不让你那些跟班在水里推着你游啊。”

 

哈利猛地一下站起来，眼前一阵发晕，他来到沙发旁，挤在德拉科身边坐下。

“怎么了？”德拉科无奈地合上电脑，揉了揉哈利的脑袋。

哈利转过身抱住德拉科，将头埋在他的颈窝处，闷声闷气的说：“自从我十一岁出事以后，大脑受损，以前的记忆就不怎么记得了，只隐约还记得我父母，但是以前是什么样的生活，认识什么人，住在哪里，我都不记得了。”

“我以前觉得，忘了就忘了吧，反正医生都说了这是大脑的自我保护机制，我猜大概也不是什么好的记忆。”

“我们以前是不是认识啊？”

“是。”

哈利抬起头，德拉科并没有看着他，目光也不知道飘到哪里去了。

“我不想去心理医生那，我从来没有好好接受过治疗，我一点也不想好起来，我不想失去那个梦，我不想忘记那条人鱼，我不想记起从前的事，每当进入水中我都能得到快乐，我不想失去这个。但是现在我还是失去它了。”

两个人都停了下来，德拉科收回目光，哈利迎上去吻住他的唇，急切地用舌头在德拉科嘴里争夺空间，津液交换，在安静的房间里发出“啧啧”的水声，欲望磨蹭在一起，干净的内裤很快沾上了黏腻的潮意。

“你可以相信我，你愿意相信我吗？”德拉科微微喘着气。

“我从前对水上瘾，可是我现在只有你能让我感到快乐，还要更过一点。”哈利的耳尖已经红了起来，“我可能......可能......我希望你能在我身体里。”

说完又把自己埋进德拉科的胸膛。

“噗通——噗通——”胸膛底下那颗心脏发出沉稳的撞击声，一下一下敲打着哈利的鼓膜，落在他的心上。

“我想要一直和你在一起。”

声音闷闷地传上来，眼泪浸湿了衣襟。

“我想要想起来。”

“没关系的，想不起来也没关系。”德拉科声音飘飘荡荡。

“可是你看起来更喜欢他。”

“说什么他，他就是你。”

“但是你那次生气了不是么？1500米决赛那次，你觉得我不该是这个样子的。”哈利把德拉科抱得更紧了，“德拉科，你陪我去米尔医生那吧，我想要好起来，真正的好起来。”

“好的，我陪你，我们一起面对这个。”德拉科终于放松地笑起来，紧绷的肌肉变回柔和的线条，黄色的火光让他看起来更加温柔，“不过在那之前，看来有的人眼前就有小麻烦需要解决不是么？”

狡猾的塞壬轻易就放倒了水手，可是谁说水手又不是甘愿堕入那个美妙的歌声呢？

哈利躺在德拉科身下，任由他在自己身体里冲撞，空虚和惶恐被爱意一点点填满，哈利目光迷离地看着圣诞树上挂着槲寄生的花圈，洁白的小花，火红的果子，好像有两个小小的人儿站在那里争论些什么。

 

“哇，是槲寄生。”

“傻子波特，这有什么好惊喜的，真是没见过世面。”

“听说站在槲寄生下的人都会被幸运眷顾。”

 

顶着一头金色头发的小家伙老气横秋地指着另一个黑色头发的男孩，一脸不屑，却是怎么也听不清他说了什么，两个小孩没一会扭打在一起，滚着滚着滚到了槲寄生的正下方。

“我爱你。”

声音从头顶飘下来，轻柔的吻落在唇上。

邪恶之神用作利箭的植物被爱神赋予了别样的寓意，在槲寄生下接吻的人可以得到祝福，罪恶被洗净，他们获得了新生。


	10. Chapter 10

坐在诊所门外，哈利紧张地攥着德拉科的手四处张望。

他们提前一天到了这座城市，这个远离海洋的城市，这个哈利生活了七年的城市，这个他收获了生命中最重要的友谊的城市，这个他深恶痛绝的城市。

“哈利。”白色的门被推开，米尔医生穿着白大褂带着慈善的微笑。

“您好。”哈利慌忙站起来，向她鞠了个躬。

“总是这么客气。”米尔医生笑着，目光落在哈利身后的男孩身上，“哈利，这位是？”

“您好，我叫德拉科，哈利的男朋友。”德拉科主动自我接受。

米尔医生打量着面前的少年，身上的大衣虽然并不华丽却彰显出贵气，浅金色的头发打理得一丝不苟，举手投足都很得体，一看就是出身很好的孩子。老实说，这跟裹着一身棉服的哈利看起来不论是外形还是举止都相去甚远，很难将两人联系起来。

“嗯，你好，不过你必须得知道，按照心理治疗的保密协议，我不能向你透露有关任何哈利病情的信息。”

“事实上......这次我希望他能够协助治疗。”哈利小声说，“他在的话，我可能会更放松。”

米尔医生目光中闪过一瞬惊讶，哈利从来不愿意让人听见他的情况，就连自己也是费了很大的功夫才让这个顽固的男孩松口。不过她很快收回目光，如果是病人自己提出的要求，能有个信任的亲属在身边自然是好事。

三个人在诊所里落座，哈利很自然往德拉科身上靠过去，找到他的手十指紧握，然后似乎又有点尴尬地朝米尔医生看了一眼。

米尔医生不动声色观察着两个少年，哈利在德拉科身边确实很放松，并且有十足的依赖；而德拉科也很纵容他，并没有因为房间里有第三个人的存在而有任何的不自在。

“没关系的哈利，在我这里你怎么舒服怎么做。”米尔微笑着回应男孩局促的目光，“我想现在可以开始了。”

哈利点点头。

“那我们就从这个学期你的情况开始吧，还会做那个梦吗？”

哈利不安地捏了一下手，回过头去找德拉科的目光，德拉科低头吻了一下他额头上的伤疤。

“没关系，我陪着你。”

“事实上......我很抱歉，我从来都没有忘记过那个梦，这些年，我一直都在做那个梦。”哈利咬了一下嘴唇，深吸了一口气，像是鼓足了勇气一样接着说，“我不想忘记它，还有一个对水的眷恋和对食物的厌恶......从很久以前开始就停留在那个程度止步不前了......”

哈利呼吸变得局促，德拉科在他身后轻轻抱着他。

米尔停顿了一下，其实她也没有特别意外这个结果，哈利之前表现出来的状态太过配合，好到很容易让人心生怀疑，只是她也没想到哈利会愿意一次性揭开全部的伤疤。

“那你最近是遇到什么改变了吗？是因为德拉科所以让你想要改变这一切吗？”

哈利更慌张了，别开头不看任何人，脑袋埋进德拉科怀里只露出一个红红的耳尖。

“抱歉......”德拉科抱着哈利，轻轻拍着他的后背，对米尔医生颔首示意了一下。

“如果还是太难了，你们可以再准备一下，或许下一次？”

“不用，他会好的。”德拉科摇摇头，又俯身去安慰哈利，“对吗？你可以做到的，不要担心，米尔医生不会对你的状况有任何异议，记得吗？你可以相信我，也可以相信她，让她来帮助你。”

哈利缓了一阵，战栗不止的身体慢慢平复下来。

“我......我对德拉科......我现在......对德拉科......有很严重的依赖......”

“只是依赖吗？”

“我......我想让他进入我......”哈利脸已经烧起来了，声音越来越小。

“一直吗？这种想法。是在特定的时刻，还是一直都有？”

“大部分时候......”

“那现在呢？”

哈利紧紧地抿着嘴，手指一直在颤抖，如果不是德拉科握着他，这会可能指甲都要抠破了。

“是我想的那样吗？”

哈利微不可查地点点头。

米尔没再逼问男孩，在记录本上写字，房间里很安静，德拉科抱着哈利，亲吻他的发顶。

“德拉科，你怎么看待这件事？”

“我？”问题突然落在自己头上，德拉科一愣。

“你会觉得很恶心或者很困扰吗？”

“不会，他能依赖我自然是好事，虽然程度深了些，但是比起对我，这件事对他自己的困扰更深。”

“好的。老实说，现在的情况已经超出了我的预期，我想我们大概需要重新指定治疗方案了，哈利也需要进行一下全身检查，按照你这么说，我很担心你的病症躯体化程度。”

哈利只是看着德拉科，似乎在等他做决定。德拉科张了张嘴，又停了一下，最后对哈利说：“你能出去等我一下吗？”

哈利慢慢站起来，看起来很迟疑。

“我跟你承诺了，这些话我以后都会告诉你，只不过不是现在，还不到时候。”

哈利点点头，又犹豫了一下，飞快地在德拉科唇角上亲了一下，这才疾步跑出诊所。

米尔医生坐在座位上，依然微笑着看眼前发生的一切。

“很抱歉。”德拉科再次向她颔首。

“不必跟我道歉，我很高兴看到哈利终于有一个能够完全放心的人，这对他的恢复很有帮助。”

“嗯，其实我跟哈利从小认识，所以......我认为对于他心理状况的诊断，是不准确的......”

 

哈利坐在和诊所一段距离的长椅上，他并不准备偷听那些跟他有关的谈话。来之前德拉科就跟他提出这些要求。

“为什么不让我听？你不想我知道我们从前的事情吗？还是说我们以前关系很糟糕？”

“我不想你像是听别人的故事那样听我们之间的事，况且，强塞给你一段记忆，不知道会不会产生什么不好的影响，鉴于这么多年你也没想起来。”德拉科难得严肃，“虽然我并不很在意你是否能想起来，但是既然现在你自己在乎，我还是希望你能够自己想起来它们。”

德拉科说得很真诚，也很有道理。哈利望着窗外白茫茫的雪地，也不知道他们要说多久，一想到房间里面两个人在谈论他自己都不知道的自己的事情，还是感受到了一丝焦虑。

终于，门开了，哈利急急地走过去，握住德拉科的手松了一口气。

“我们要在这边多住一段时间了。”德拉科笑着对哈利说，“米尔医生有新的治疗方案，你想试试看吗？我也会陪你一起。”

“当然！这次我会很配合的！”说完哈利不好意思的看了一眼米尔医生。

米尔也笑起来：“不过今天我可以给你布置一个作业，关于你们男孩的小麻烦。”

哈利脸立刻烧了起来。

“不必紧张，你们都已经成年了，这样的行为很正常，只是稍微有点依赖，不过现在也许你可以试着减少一点对德拉科的依赖，我猜你很少提出你自己的想法吧？为什么不试着掌握一下主导权呢？”

米尔医生笑得很温和，哈利根本不敢看她，但是德拉科却一副若有所思的表情。

“谢谢您，我们会考虑的。”最后德拉科这么说。

 

从诊所出来以后时间还很早，罗恩早就跟他发过信息了，叫他去家里吃晚饭，哈利也应了下来，这么多年，韦斯莱家早就成为他真正的家人了，他可不打算回德思礼家，再说他现在已经成年了，和那家人已经没有什么关联了。

只不过德拉科不愿意和他一起去韦斯莱家这让哈利很难过。

“我还要办点事，你过去吧，晚上我去接你。”

德拉科来没来过这个城市都不一定呢，他能办什么事啊。哈利在心里暗自诽谤。

 

德拉科还真是来办事的。

费农和佩妮坐在沙发上面面相觑，看着眼前金发的少年趾高气昂在房间里巡视了一圈。马尔福家族的继承人，费农可不敢轻易得罪。

“那个......小马尔福先生......”

“我们就开门见山吧。”德拉科傲慢的坐在两人对面，“我是为了波特家留下的遗产来的。”

费农立刻绷直了身体，一副很不痛快的表情。

“不出意外，波特先生当时应该是留下了一份家族产业的合同，当时哈利未成年，自然，那份合同就落在了和他唯一有血缘关系的你们这里，而家族产业只有直系亲属有权利进行变更，我猜你们是在想着怎么威胁哈利签下那份转让合同，把他手里的股份都转到你们手上来，反正哈利的精神状况，多半是不会在意这份东西真正的用途。我猜得没错吧？德思礼先生？”德拉科挂着标志性的假笑，目光死死地盯着费农。

“那又能怎么样？反正那个小野种在我们这里白吃白喝住了这么些年......”

“每年波特家族旗下的产业都会给你们拨一笔十分可观的生活费，不过，又有多少真的花在了哈利身上呢？还请德思礼先生注意自己的言行，想好了再说话。”

“那跟你也没关系！”

“事实上，关系可大了，就看您想要选择和平处理还是打算日后过着漂泊的生活了，我看这些年你们过得还挺不错，德思礼先生不会想要放弃这样的生活吧？”德拉科扬起嘴角，拿着手机调出一份文件，笑眯眯地看着费农，“我的建议是，让我们今天就解决这个问题，省得日后出现更多不必要的麻烦，比方说，哈利记起了自己前十一年的记忆，又或者说，波特家族的产业高层发现了端倪，您说呢？您一定不会想跟上面那帮人打交道吧，他们可都是黑白两道通吃的主。”

佩妮尖叫一声，再也受不住的样子跑开了，嘴里神叨叨嘟哝着什么，费农瞪着眼睛，目眦尽裂一副要撕了德拉科的模样，最终却只能重重地锤了一下桌子。

德拉科愉快地站起来，伸手做出一副很绅士的模样。

“那就麻烦您把那份文件拿出来，顺便通知你们一下，哈利从今往后都不会再踏入这个地方一步，你们再无瓜葛，如果您还没有蠢到无药可救的地步，那我猜您一定会尽早搬离这个地方，对吗？”

 

韦斯莱家的晚餐已经结束，乔治和弗雷德正抓着哈利玩整蛊游戏，他们对这种事情总是乐此不疲。

“你们又欺负哈利。”金妮走过来坐在哈利身边。

哈利对她笑了一下，往旁边挪了挪身子，晚上蛋奶酒喝得有点多，房间里的暖气一烘，他只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的。

乔治和弗雷德对视一下，笑着眨了眨眼。

“对了，哈利，你们什么时候离开？今天米尔医生那边还顺利吗？”赫敏问道。

“噢，要在这边住一段时间了，应该会等到开学的时候跟你们一起去学校吧，米尔医生说有个新的治疗方案，我想试试看。”

“嗯？哈利！你的病情又严重了吗？”罗恩紧张地抓住哈利的手臂，“我就说你加入游泳队没好事。”

赫敏瞪了他一眼。

“不是的，我不是一直没有记起来十一岁以前的事情么，这次是为了这个。”

“哈利你加入游泳队了？怎么都没有人告诉过我！”金妮惊呼了一声，“那等我也申请上了霍格沃茨，是不是就可以和你一起参加游泳队了。”

小姑娘很崇拜哈利，甚至也去报了个游泳班。

乔治和弗雷德一左一右按住了自己小妹妹的肩膀，夸张地叹了口气。

“叮咚——”门铃响了起来，哈利立刻跳了起来蹦到门前拉开门。

“您好，我......嗯？”

“德拉科你来了。”不等德拉科说完，哈利已经扑在他身上了。

“马尔福？？你怎么来了！”罗恩倒吸一口气，再一回身，金妮石化了一般站在原地，然后转身就跑，楼上传来“砰”一声关门声。

“唉，乔治——”

“噢，弗雷德——”

“我听见了心碎的声音。”

两个人做出晕倒的样子。

德拉科接住扑在身上的人嫌弃地翻了个白眼。

“嗯？喝了多少？酒味这么重。”

“嘿嘿嘿，我想你。”哈利脑袋蹭在德拉科颈窝上磨蹭，呼出来的热气全都喷在对方皮肤上。

 

跟韦斯莱一家告别，哈利牵着德拉科的手走在厚厚的雪地上，雪地发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，夜里的街道本来很安静，道路旁的房子里时不时传出音乐和一家人的欢笑，让寒冷的夜晚也生出些许暖意，哈利忽然生出想要跟德拉科一直这么走下去的想法。没有什么能够打扰他们。

一幢房子里飘出欢快的歌声：

“......As I watch you make believe 看着你相信电影情节的样子

I want to make this your reality 我也想让你浪漫成真

And if you'll be my leading lady 如果你愿当我的女主角

even though I may look crazy 哪怕我会像个疯子

I'll grab your hand, ask you to dance 我也要牵起你手 邀你共舞

In the middle of the street 在这大街上翩翩起舞......”

玻璃窗没有拉窗帘，窗楣上挂着星星灯，房子里住着看上去是一个四口之家，电视机播着歌曲的mv，男女主人笑着抱在一起踩着节拍跳舞，两个小孩也在爸爸妈妈身边围着又转又跳笑得十分开心。

哈利目不转睛盯着他们看了一会，转身拉着德拉科的手兴奋地说：“德拉科！我们来跳舞吧！”

“什么？”德拉科还没反应过来，已经被哈利攥着毫无章法的跳起了舞步。

喝醉了的哈利眼睛亮晶晶的，他其实根本不会跳什么舞，只是他今天太高兴了，以前他最喜欢也最害怕到韦斯莱家吃饭，他们一家自然是对自己很好，但是每次吃完饭回到德思礼家，他要面对的，是阴暗潮湿又狭小的阁楼，还有数不清的辱骂嘲讽。但是今天不一样，有德拉科陪着他，寂寞冷清的夜晚都变得值得期待。

德拉科只能由着他胡来，手搭在他腰上，哈利很少这样开心，大多时候都藏着心事，开心也显得小心翼翼，好像十分珍惜不敢随意挥霍。

“德拉科，我好羡慕他们啊。”哈利终于跳累了，靠在德拉科身上说话，“我也想要有一个家，不只是一个房间，我也想要有自己的家人。德思礼他们家对我一点也不好。”

“以后你不用再回那个德思礼家了。”德拉科抱着他不动声色地说。

“什么？”

“本来你就已经成年了，法律意义上跟他们早就没关系了。”

“噢......所以你刚才说办事就是去解决这个了？”哈利抬起头看起来有些困惑。

德拉科耸了下肩。

好吧好吧，这起码也算是一件好事，应该是的吧？哈利站在原地，一时之间也不知道接着还能说什么。

“怎么了？不高兴吗？”

“也不是......就是好像感觉自己......算了。”哈利摆了摆手，放开德拉科快步往前走了几步，然后转身故意用一种轻松的语气说，“那以后如果你把我赶出去我岂不是真的无家可归啦。”

“傻子波特，想什么呢！”德拉科快步走上去恶狠狠敲了一下他的脑袋，把一串钥匙塞进哈利手里，“拿着！”

哈利望着手里的钥匙，有钱人都这么任性的么？半个月的时间里，德拉科这是送了他两套房子？

“等你自己想起来吧。”德拉科看他那呆呆的模样，凶巴巴地说，“自己家都忘了，你可真行。”

原来是我家啊。哈利举起手中模样复杂的钥匙，看起来像是定制的，上面有个奇怪的花纹，哈利觉得它很熟悉，却怎么都记不起来。不过......哈利把钥匙放进贴身的口袋，这是他家的钥匙啊，他不是一个寄人篱下的可怜人啦。


	11. Chapter 11

哈利跪在床上，有点不知所措地看着躺在自己身下的德拉科。

刚才，他们回到住的酒店，两个人本来是靠在床上看电视，看着看着哈利便往德拉科身上蹭了过去，两个人闹着闹着德拉科忽然就提出了米尔医生提的建议。

可是哈利根本不知道该怎么做，他也不知道所谓的自己掌握主动权是什么意思，只觉得身体里空荡荡的。

“你想要什么？说出来让我知道。”

哈利怔怔的望进德拉科的眼睛，灰蓝色的眼睛吸引他不断坠入。

“我想要......你......”

“怎么要？”德拉科亲吻着哈利的耳垂。

哈利塌下身子靠近德拉科，浅浅地亲吻他的嘴唇，德拉科的嘴唇很薄，哈利用舌尖描摹着好看的唇形，划开唇缝钻进两排整齐的贝齿之间。

哈利跪伏在德拉科身上，一只手穿过后颈，抬起头让他更加贴近自己，另一只手插在柔软的发丝之间轻轻的摩挲。

“帮我，我想要你进入我，填满我。”

德拉科的手很细腻，一看就是从来不干重活保养的很好的样子，手指划过腰线顺着臀部来到后穴，已经习惯了性爱的入口迫不及待地吃下送上门的美味。

“再......再深一点......我想要更多......”不能被满足的欲望总是挠人，哈利颤抖着声线，除了第一次想要在水里， 他从来没有提过自己的愿望，更多的是德拉科给他的他全都收下了，而现在，德拉科在以他想要的方式满足他，哈利晃着腰配合德拉科手上的动作，目光迷蒙地看着身下的人。这就是上位者的快感吗？突然产生一种奇怪的征服欲，果然即使历经千万年的进化，人类骨子里还是带着那种原始的兽性，想要把这个人按在身下，想要征服他，想要让他的表情，情绪，欲望，一切的一切都因自己而变化。

哈利撑在德拉科的肩膀上，缓慢地将那欲望一点一点纳入自己的体内，这是他选择征服的方式，他就像是水一样，包容着在他身体里的德拉科。

哈利将自己的舌头递过去，德拉科轻轻含在嘴里，没有平时那样侵略性的进攻，小蛇一样的舌头慢慢缠着哈利，喉咙里发出细细的呻吟。他这样就是完全属于自己了。哈利闭着眼睛，享受亲吻，先是慢慢磨蹭了两下楔在身体里的欲望，渐渐加快频率，努力晃动着腰身，让那爱意能够进到更深的地方。

“德......拉科......”哈利抬起头，他觉得自己在笑，断断续续喊着这个叫人甜蜜的名字，细细地吻住他的脸颊和唇角，又含住耳垂再把眼睫毛都吻得湿漉漉的。身下的人眉目含笑，任由他在自己身上作乱，双手扶在哈利腰侧，手指在腰窝上摩挲。

“嗯。”他应着他的呼唤。

一条小鱼跃出水面，摆着尾巴在心里荡出一片涟漪，带着体温的欲望喷涌而出惹得人骨头都快酥了。

哈利轻喘，低头吻住微微上扬的唇角，双手环住德拉科的脖子，顾不得身下的黏腻和他贴在一起。

他可以包容他的一切，他也可以承受他的一切，哈利到底也不知道自己究竟还可以怎样去爱这个人。

他想到刚才路上听到的那首歌歌词：“Baby, you complete me.”

他残缺的灵魂因为德拉科的出现而完整。

 

第二天来到诊所，米尔医生提出来新的治疗方案是催眠。米尔医生曾经想过这样的方式，但是很快就放弃了，一方面是哈利没办法配合，另一方面，对于他的过去全然不知也无法使这个方法顺利实施。不过现在有了德拉科。

哈利躺在沙发上闭着眼睛，黑暗之中掌心传来德拉科的体温，这让他能够安心。

米尔医生开始指引他：“哈利，跟着我的声音，你现在回到了那个梦里，四面八方都是水，四周都很安静，只有水流的声音，你不断向下，向下，这时一条人鱼向你游了过来......”

深深的海底只有宁静，遥远的地方偶尔传来两声鲸鸣，庞然大物不知道是从哪里路过，周围只有水，水和水流过发出“咕噜”两声，又飘去了远方，不知道从什么地方带来了歌声。

“我看到他了。”哈利忽然用力攥住德拉科的手，“他过来了。”

“他吗？你能看清他长什么样？”

人鱼在唱歌，歌声曼妙，哈利看不清他的模样，唯一能确定的是短发飘在水中，精壮的上身和白色的尾巴，啊，白色的尾巴和浅金色的头发，苍白的皮肤让他看起来像是一团飘在水中的白雾，那是一条少年人鱼。

“跟我走，或者留下来和我在一起。”少年转了个身很快划过哈，歌声在四面八方飘荡，哈利不知道自己在哪里，他好像融在这片水域之中，人鱼是在他的身体里穿行。

“哈利，你再仔细看看他是谁。”

哈利追着人鱼的方向，却好像越追越把对方推得更远，他焦急的想要喊住少年，却无论如何也发不出声，你为什么要走！哈利想喊。

忽然，少年停住了，回身望着他。哈利急忙追上去，只见一大片水花涌上来，少年的身形忽然矮了下去，一个穿着白色小礼服的小男孩面带惊恐地望着他。

“啊——”哈利猛地醒来，惊魂未定地坐起来浑身发抖。

“没事了，哈利，你醒过来了，你很安全，记得吗？”德拉科依然握着他的手，坐过去哈利身边，揽过他的肩膀。

“我......你......”哈利无措地看着德拉科，语无伦次，“你......不是......那个......”

米尔医生待哈利情绪稍微缓和了一点，才开口问：“哈利，你看到什么了？”

“我......我看看那条人鱼变成了德拉科，不......不是现在这样，是小时候的模样，我......我自己好像就是那片海洋，我淹没他了......”

“哈利，你怎么就能确定那是德拉科小时候呢？”

哈利一愣。他从未见过什么德拉科曾经的照片，虽然说这副模样很有代表性，可是......他见过那个孩子，他本能的就是知道那是德拉科......上帝啊，难道说，他伤害过德拉科？一直以来大家都把他当成是大海的受害者，难道他才是那个施害者吗？

“今天只是一个浅层催眠。”米尔医生在本子上记录着，“人的记忆不会凭空消失，受到刺激的时候大脑防御机制会自动将一些它认为可能会伤害你的记忆封存进潜意识保存起来，如果能够让潜意识主动调动起来，那些曾经的回忆就能回来了。”

哈利不明所以，只能看着德拉科。

“德拉科你昨天说你考了心理咨询师的资格证？或许你可以作为助手帮我进行下一阶段的治疗？”

“我不确定......当然我很愿意这么做，但是我不确定这样做是否......严格意义上来说，治疗师不能治疗跟自己关系亲密的病人不是么？”

“不必紧张，你能够让哈利更放松，你能够更好的在催眠状态下引导他，我也会教你怎么做。哈利你觉得呢？”

哈利当然没意见，只要能够让德拉科在身边，他又怎么会不乐意呢？

米尔医生给他制定了一个完整的治疗周期，一共八次，包含五次催眠，从一月份到七月份，考虑到催眠不能太频繁，大脑需要恢复期，时间拉得比较长。

然而结算医疗费用的时候哈利犯了难，他对钱这种东西没有什么概念，之前他是未成年人，治疗费用德思礼家不得不出，后来上大学他靠体育特长拿了全奖，学费减免，还能得到一部分的生活补助，但是这时他才意识到自己并没有经济收入，这让他窘迫。

德拉科却像是没有意识到哪里不对，很自然的去结算了费用，取回药物，哈利看着袋子里的药又不好意思地挠了挠头，他大部分时候也没有好好吃药，赫敏和罗恩在的时候会做个样子，他们稍不留神哈利就会悄悄把药片吐掉。

 

回去的路上，哈利很不好意思地跟德拉科提起经济的问题，他忽然又意识到，自从跟德拉科在一起之后，似乎所有的开销都被他承包了。

“现在想起来了？我还以为你永远都不会记得这个世界上有种叫做钱的东西呢。”德拉科倪了他一眼。

哈利的情绪忽然低落起来，他从来没想过未来，没想过自己会从事什么样的职业，他是不是还应该感谢德思礼家？至少让他度过了一段无需操心经济问题的时光？

“行啦！你还真以为你那个什么姨夫姨妈是做慈善的吗？你以为你父母什么都没给你留下吗？”德拉科注意到哈利闷不做声，递过去刚刚刷的银行卡，“你可真行，拿着，这是你爸妈给你准备的大学三年的基金，还有其他的等你自己想起来吧。”

哈利拿着银行卡，愣了好一会，心情复杂地看着德拉科：“为什么我们家的门钥匙银行卡都在你那里，回头你不会告诉我，你和我其实是亲兄弟吧？”

德拉科终于忍无可忍蹬了一脚哈利的小腿，听他“哎哟”一声，没好气的说：“少看点乱七八糟的小说，我发现你脑子里都装了些什么？”

 

两个人走在街上，德拉科似乎并没有回酒店的意思，哈利就跟着他走在雪地里漫无目的四处晃荡，四周偶尔跑过几个打雪仗的孩子，笑声传出好远，哈利就愣愣地望着他们相互追逐。

“啪——”一个雪球砸中哈利的肩膀，德拉科站在不远处攥着个雪球冲着他坏笑。

“你偷袭！”哈利弯腰抓起一把雪朝德拉科的方向扔过去，被他很轻松就躲了过去。

“谁让你走神的。”说着又是一记雪球，哈利一晃身子还是被雪球从上往下砸了个正着，“噗通”一下坐在地上。

哈利坐在地上低着头迟迟没有起身，德拉科一时慌了急忙走到他身旁想看看怎么回事。

“哈利？哈利？你没事吧？”

“我让你偷袭！”趁着德拉科低头的功夫，哈利猛地塞了一把雪在他暴露在空气中的脖子上，然后大笑着往前跑开。

德拉科被冰凉的雪一激，气急败坏地对着前面跑老远笑得直不起腰的人大吼一声：“破特！你死定了！”

 

****“破特！”** **

****“破——特——”** **

 

咬牙切齿的爆破音从四面八方涌来，哈利看着德拉科跑到自己面前，定定的望进他的眼睛，对面一把雪举起来，又放下，然后扔回到雪地里，在松软的积雪上砸出一个小小的坑。

德拉科张了张嘴，最后只是瞪了他一眼。

“回不去了。”哈利蹲下来，按着雪球把它拨散在雪坑里铺了一下，怎么也填不上，“就算都是雪，也回不去了啊。”

德拉科无言的望着蹲在地上低头对着自己的发旋，明明刚才还好好的愣是不知道又是什么事情拨乱了神经，太阳穴“突突突”的跳着。

“你跟我在一起是不是因为当时你弄丢了他啊，可是......我可能没办法变成他了。”

“那我问你，你为什么要跟我在一起？如果你有天突然发现其实我根本和你想象的不一样呢？”

哈利愣了一下，拍了拍手上的雪站起来，德拉科的眼睛倒映出雪光，反出浅色的光芒，淡淡的，总也不近人情。

“你没有从前的记忆，所以你才会喜欢我吧。你自然不是他，但是他是你，在我没能参与的那些时间里，他变成了你现在的模样。”德拉科很平静的说。

哈利没再说什么，迟疑了一下握住德拉科的手，两个人都没带手套，玩了一会雪冷得像是两块冰。

德拉科从来没有这么叫过他，憋着一股气从齿缝之间嚼碎了像是冤家一样，那四面八方涌进来的声音哈利听着仿佛是德拉科在喊别的什么人，但是又那么自然，这种陌生的熟悉感让他恐怖。

“说不定以后我也会忘记现在我爱你。”

“那我就把一切都写下来，每天都读给你听，一遍又一遍，像电影里那样。”

“嘿！这是那首歌的歌词吧！”

“你看起来挺喜欢那首歌的，而且我看你也符合蛮爱情电影男主角设定的。”

“生活又不是电影，现在到底是谁应该乱七八糟的故事少看一点。”哈利嘟哝着拍了拍自己胸口，“我总觉得很不安，我们明明曾经认识，可是你对我来说却是一个刚刚认识的人一样，我不知道我以前做过什么，我不清楚我们曾经是什么样的......”

“也许有一天你突然发现原来你一点也不喜欢我。”德拉科握着哈利的手往前走，像是在自言自语，“可是我还是很喜欢你，小时候天天在一起净知道打架了，没想到分开以后倒是琢磨出滋味来了，好不容易才见到面，却发现你完全不是原来那个样子了......”

说到这，德拉科又停下了脚步，伸出另一只手指着自己，看着哈利说：“但是一想到你是怎么变成这个样子的，我就觉得生气，你这个家伙......”

说着说着他又垂下头，手也放了下去，重重叹了口气：“算了，愚蠢的疤头，那些事都由我来记着吧。”

两个人并肩朝前走，雪地上留下四排脚印，很快就会有调皮的孩子跑过，这些痕迹都会被新的脚印覆盖。


	12. Chapter 12

晚上躺在床上哈利睡不着，一闭眼就是那个满脸惊恐的金发小孩。他后悔了，他忽然不想要找回那些从前的记忆，但是被打开的潘多拉魔盒已经从里面飞出来未知的恐惧。

德拉科睡熟了，呼吸很平缓，背对着他，房间里暖气很足，被子只是盖在胸以下的位置，两只手都放在外面。哈利侧过头去看他，小心翼翼的起身，绕过床铺走到德拉科面前。

他看起来很放松，一副不设防的模样。哈利用指尖戳了戳德拉科的脸颊，又轻掐了一把，为自己这个幼稚的举动偷笑了一下。

哈利觉得自己看不明白德拉科，他看起来处处为自己着想，温柔得不像是个真人，反倒是刚刚认识那会反复无常的捉弄自己显得更真实，现在哈利简直要怀疑他是自己心中幻想出来的虚拟人物了。

想到这里，哈利将自己的手钻进德拉科平放在床上的掌间，掌心贴着手背，皮肤挨着皮肤。哈利枕在自己手臂上歪头看德拉科，他看不明白德拉科，德拉科看起来并无意隐瞒他们的过去，可是也很少提及，仿佛那段过去只是存在他自己一个人心里的，但是他又确实拿过去衡量哈利的行为，所有矛盾在他身上打架，支起一层外壳，好似假面一样套在他身上让人无法捉摸。

他更看不明白自己，哈利哪里知道自己是中了什么邪，好像可以拿出120分的热情爱眼前这个人，他也想要用一个完整的灵魂爱他，只是最近那些零散的闯入记忆更像是在看一场别人演的电影，哈利只是高高的飘在空中。

 

第二次催眠安排在返校的前两天，这段时间没事情哈利就赖在房间睡觉，不知道是不是催眠留下的后遗症，他就觉得脑子里像是被灌进了水泥，从里往外凝固结在一起。

韦斯莱家这段时间哈利是不想去了，他想不好怎么面对金妮，双胞胎的玩笑也让人难以招架。原以为德拉科会说要去看看他这些年成长的地方，但是电视剧果然是电视剧，德拉科一句话也没有提过，一点都不按套路出牌。

哈利百无聊赖的飘在酒店的高级泳池里，这泳池造得跟什么超大按摩浴缸一样，四面八方“咕噜噜”冒着水，水泡泛着白沫翻涌，靠近了打在皮肤上还有些许轻微的刺麻。

德拉科最近不知道又在忙些什么，有时候哈利看得到的是米尔医生给他发来的一些催眠的资料，注意事项之类的东西；还有一些文件德拉科总是用不透光的文件夹装着，背对他在笔电上敲敲打打，接打电话都要走到套房的隔间里去。这就是不想让他知道了，可是遮遮掩掩的行为被他做得光明正大，好像没什么不对的地方，倒是让人无从问起了，就像前些日子说起那些模棱两可的话。

哈利脑子里有一搭没一搭的胡思乱想，室温很高，蒸腾的水蒸气让屋子里更加闷热，搅得哈利脑子里昏沉沉的，他闭着眼睛，被水波推着靠近了池壁，没注意到水柱喷在脸上呛进不少水，哈利一激灵侧过身子站起来，猛地咳嗽了几下，失去了游下去的兴趣，索性爬到岸上，桌子上摆着各种饮品，拿过一瓶冰汽水，打开盖子发出“噗嗤”一声，冰凉的水泡炸开，二氧化碳在喉咙里跳跃着滑进身体。

“你在这。”德拉科走进来，兜头扔下来一块浴巾，“换衣服，我有事情跟你说。”

哈利换好衣服跟着德拉科回到房间，心里不安的猜测什么事情搞得这么严肃。

“本来不想告诉你的，但是想了想以后你反正都会想起来的，还是要知会你一声。”德拉科抱着两个文件夹，里面塞得满满当当全是资料。

“你大概只记得你爸妈都是游泳运动员的身份，但是波特家族事实上是有家族产业的，当年你爸为了追求爱情和梦想，把你们家的产业交给他朋友，也就是你教父管理，结果他跑去给你们家报仇把命给丢了......”德拉科说着停顿了一下，抽出两份合同，“事实上他也是我表舅，但是论血缘关系合同跟着你走了，前段时间我找德思礼拿了回来。”

哈利愣愣的看着面前两份合同，上面写着是转让和合并的协议，落款是波特和马尔福。

“我父亲准备要......跟你们家族企业合并，这样更有利于市场发展，当然，你的那一份保持不动，日后毕业了如果你想要接手董事会也是会有你的席位......”

哈利太阳穴蹦得厉害，那些更专业的术语听得他昏头涨脑，听不懂也不想听德拉科接下来说的是什么，索性出言打断他：“所以你现在是要我签字吗？不能再等等，等我想起来以后再......”

“不行。你已经成年了，所以代管协议失效，如果你不能接手企业他们会推选一个新的CEO，我父亲的意思就是说这样不如让我们拿回来，我们两家一起可以做得更好。反正以后如果你想要的话也可以接手的。”

“但是那样......”哈利张了张嘴又不知道说什么，这些东西离着他十分遥远，他不知道该往哪方面去想，脑子里“嗡嗡嗡”响成一片，只好转换了一个话题，“你这算是在利用我吗？”

“不能说没有？上霍格沃茨之初我答应父亲要解决这件事的，如果做不到的话下个学年我大概会被强制去读德姆斯特朗吧。”

哈利不做声，盘腿坐在床上眼睛盯着两份合同，半晌才抬起头说：“你真的很过分。”

“只是双赢罢了，这样你也有保障。”

又是这样，什么都一副理直气壮让人挑不出理来的模样，哈利皱了皱眉，嗓子里被堵上了一团棉花，一口气上不来又咽不下去，只好拿起笔烦躁的在纸上敲了两下，然后丢在一旁，扫开面前的合同，伸手抱住站在床前的德拉科。

“我很生气。”说话的气息透过单薄的衬衣吹在皮肤上，呼哧呼哧的热气惹得德拉科扭了下身子，但是哈利用了很大力气抱住他，“其实你们已经解决了这些问题，你只是通知我一声吧，万一我以后想起来了，省得麻烦。”

“如果你不这么执意要找回以前的记忆，我会这么做的。”德拉科笑着揉了揉哈利的脑袋，“省得麻烦。”

 

再一次来到诊所，米尔医生在交代德拉科事情，哈利的目光从天花板一路扫到窗台上的小盆栽，捏着衣角的手来回摆弄，折起来又放下。

“很紧张吗？”米尔医生还是笑得柔和，“今天要做更深一级程度的催眠，放松一点才行。”

哈利胡乱地点头，但是目光依然游离了一会，好半天才收回来，不好意思地看了一眼米尔医生，重新点了点头。

“那我们开始吧。”

哈利伴随着指引的声音沉入黑暗，这次四下更安静了，没有一丁点声音，他好像进入了一个真空的环境，没有人在他身旁，没有人指引他方向。

 

“医生！米尔医生！他怎么了？！”

哈利身体在颤抖，像是发怒的小兽一般发出低吼，德拉科想走上前去握住他的手，但是哈利只是攥着拳头将自己蜷成一团。

催眠失败了，哈利表现出来十足的反抗，甚至对唤醒的声音都置若罔闻，深陷在自己的噩梦沼泽。

“哈利，哈利。”德拉科扳过他的身体，让哈利整个人靠在自己身上，“你很安全，没有人能够伤害你，听见我说话了吗？你现在很安全，我在你身边，在你能看见的地方，你能找到我。”

两个人僵持了好一会，哈利终于慢慢停下挣扎，睁开眼睛。

“德......德拉科......”他嘟哝了一声，“我好累......”

话音未落，脑袋一垂，靠在德拉科肩膀上睡着了，呼吸绵长，再叫也不醒过来。

“没有大碍，看起来只是累着了，但是近期催眠不能再做了。”米尔医生检查了一遍，若有所思看着面前两个人，“一般来说上一次接受情况良好没有道理......这样，你们回去做一件事......”

 

哈利再睁眼的时候发现自己躺在酒店的大床上，地灯发着温柔的光线，他翻了个身，看见德拉科坐在窗边的沙发上，怀里依旧抱着笔电，明明只是个背影，哈利却生生看出了一种疲惫。

他赤脚踩在地毯上，蹑足潜踪绕到德拉科身后，电脑屏幕上什么也没有，只是一张系统默认的壁纸，菜单栏里却密密麻麻一排没有关闭的窗口。

“你醒了？”德拉科察觉到身后迫近的人影，合上电脑转过身，“要吃点东西吗？”

哈利撑在沙发靠背上，低下头亲了他一下，然后走到他身边重新坐下，没有骨头一般蜷在一起。

“不饿，不知道是耳鸣还是脑子里嗡嗡乱响，头疼。”

德拉科按着他的太阳穴给他按摩，哈利舒服得闭着眼睛直哼哼。

“小猫。”德拉科调侃了他一句。

“今天催眠怎么样啊？我怎么会醒来在酒店？我们不是去了米尔医生那儿吗？”

“失败了。”德拉科没有隐瞒简单回答。

哈利睁开眼睛翻身坐起来。

“你别紧张，没什么大事，你可能走到噩梦里去了。”

哈利偏着头思考了一会。

“我什么都不记得了，但是好像感觉特别生气。”停顿了一会，认真的看着德拉科又重复了一遍，“特别特别生气，还有害怕。但是什么都不记得了。”

德拉科像是被噎住了，又似乎也在回忆什么，最后才说：“既然你这会也不饿，米尔让我们做一个游戏，做不做。”

“好啊。”

见哈利很有兴致，德拉科转身从放在一旁的大衣口袋里摸出一条黑色绸缎的丝巾，走到房间另一头，抬手将丝巾系在自己眼睛上。

“我现在要走到你那边去，你告诉我怎么走。”

房间很开阔，除了床和电视柜四面并没有什么遮拦，但是房间里光线昏暗，哈利都不是太看得清对面什么状况。

“我过来了。”

德拉科迈开脚步走得很慢，失去视觉让人的平衡能力都变差了许多，看起来身体摇摇晃晃的，伸了伸手想要摸索，但是很快又插进口袋，一副听由天命的样子，走着走着慢慢偏离了路线朝墙走了过去。

“停停停！现在，就这样，往左边转一点点，好了好了，直走。”

“你坐着别动，我会走到你身边去的。”

我会走到你身边去的。哈利感觉自己的心跳又加快了，模糊的轮廓渐渐变得清晰，人已经走到自己面前来了。

“你看，我过来了。”语毕，一个温暖的怀抱环绕了他。

“什么嘛，一点也不好玩，一条直线中间连个障碍物都没有，顶多是转了个弯你还差点撞上墙了。”哈利嘟嘟哝哝，伸手解开挡在眼睛上的丝巾，围在自己眼睛上看了看，带着对面体温的柔滑面料贴在眼睛上，房间里仅有的一点点光都被彻底抹了去。

“你厉害，你来玩个高难度的。”

丝巾在后脑勺挽了个扣，哈利被腾空抱起，他感觉到自己被放在一片柔软之中，摸索着按了按身下，是床。

“你相信我吗？”黑暗之中传来一个声音，哈利茫然地四下转头，找不着声音的方向，失去视觉让他陷入巨大的恐慌，这才明白在黑暗中行走需要多大的勇气。

“你在哪？德拉科！”哈利抖着嗓音有点激动。

“别怕，我在你身边记得吗，你站起来，走到床边，背对我倒下来，我会接住你的。”

是一个信任背摔的游戏，中学体育课老师给他们做过，为了增强新入学同学们之间的凝聚力，那时候大家都只是嘻嘻哈哈没当一回事，反正地上还有垫毯，关系好的孩子们会在最后一刻松手，然后绕着操场追出好远。

哈利颤颤巍巍站起来，床垫很软，踩在上面根本不受力，一摇一晃像是在浪花中不受控制的飘摇。

“你现在往前走一步。”

德拉科在给他指引，可是哈利只是站在原地，柔软的床垫稍微一起伏晃得他头晕，黑暗中炸出一串水花，他又看见那个惊慌失措的男孩，一股泡沫涌上来迅速淹没了画面，稀碎又杂乱的话语翻飞，哈利听不清，可是随即眼前又出现德拉科拿出合同的场景。

他利用了你！仿佛藏身在黑暗之中的厉鬼在无声地尖叫，哈利神经整根都扯着疼，黑暗深处滋长出灼热的怒火。哈利最终一步都没有迈出去，猛地一把扯掉围在眼睛上的丝巾，连滚带爬冲进洗手间，跪在地上吐了出来。

吐完好一会，哈利才反应过来，转过身看见德拉科站在门边，背挺得笔直，双手抱在胸前。哈利坐在地上，地板上冰冷的瓷片都被捂热了，他只觉得浑身都没力气。

“你不相信我。”

哈利说不出话。双手搭在膝盖上，手撑着额头。德拉科走到水池边上，接了一杯水递给他。

“漱下口吧。”

哈利没有接杯子，反而抓住他手腕，借力站起来，水杯一晃溅了两人一手水。

“我没事。”

“你这又是闹得什么脾气。”德拉科看着哈利撑着洗手池背对自己低头站着，忽然火往上撞。

“我没有......”脑袋里的轰鸣还没散去，哈利不想去接话，闭上眼睛黑暗让他发晕，睁开眼睛白晃晃的大理石也晃得目眩，怎样都不得劲。

“啪——”杯子被重重地放在台子上，德拉科转身出去了。

哈利又休息了一会，嘈杂的轰鸣终于安静下来，这才拿过杯子，拧开水龙头重新接了杯水漱了漱口，又拿毛巾打湿擦了把脸，索性把脑袋伸到水流下面，水流打湿头发四面八方散开，在耳边形成一小片水帘，外面的声音都雾蒙蒙的，德拉科在打电话，声音从空气转换介质穿透水传进哈利耳朵里已经失真的听不出两句连贯的话语。

“他不......我了。”

缺失的动词哈利听不清，只感受着水柱在他皮肤上流淌，一寸一寸划过德拉科吻过的地方，额头上的疤，鼻梁，眼皮，面颊，唇角，水流洗净了每一寸地方，那些温存似乎又不存在了。


	13. Chapter 13

春季学期开学，催眠治疗被搁浅，两个人闹得很不愉快，前往学校的列车哈利都没有和德拉科坐在一起，跑去找罗恩跟赫敏，乔治和弗雷德难得没有拿哈利开涮，只是变了几个新学的小魔术，一行人嬉笑着到了学校。

哈利独自站在泳池边上看着摇摇晃晃的水波。泳池被浮漂分成了好几道，水波向前一飘一荡，再往前看就到了头。

他们已经好长时间没见面了，一开始也没有谁刻意躲着谁，只不过两个人没有相同的课程，如果不是刻意去找，偌大的校园哪有那么多天赐良缘，再后来就听游泳队的人说他请了一个月的长假，说是要去办什么事情。

也是，他拿走了自己的家族企业，本来就和自己不是一路人，跟他父亲那什么承诺，现在指不定有多忙，以后就是继承人，哪有空天天陪着他这个游手好闲的人一起发神经。

哈利闭上眼睛跳进泳池，水立刻从四面八方围住他，赶走空气和孤立无援的不安，严丝合缝贴在皮肤上。还好，还有水能陪着他。

哈利在水底闭着眼往前游了一阵，直到缺氧才仰头向上，抬手划开水面，伸出脑袋呼吸了一口，然后又钻进水中，就这样换了两口气很快游到对岸。

“嘿，正找你呢。”

哈利游了几圈，罗恩从外面走进来，一搭手，拉着哈利爬上岸。

“什么事？”

“也没啥，就是我拿到两张今晚上livehouse的票，想问问你要不要跟我一起去，顺便叫你去吃午饭。”

哈利顶着毛巾往更衣室走，罗恩跟赫敏打开学以来就当他和德拉科分手了，变着花样帮他解闷，哈利对他俩的猜测心知肚明，不过谁也没坦白这件事。

“不行，今晚上约了米尔医生的线上咨询，你跟赫敏去吧。”哈利扯了个谎，打开自己的柜门，放在包里的手机正好震了起来，他掏出手机，屏幕上赫然显示着德拉科的名字。

“嗯？你们......”见哈利看着屏幕不接电话，罗恩也凑上来，电话停下来，一栏未接来电，名字后边括号里一个数字8，这是打了好一会了，“打这么多电话也不知道来找你。”

哈利看着未接来电，将手机调了静音扔回包里，转身走进淋浴间，快速冲好澡换上干爽的衣服跟着罗恩一起吃午饭。

“你们还记得初中那次玩信任背摔的游戏吗？”吃着吃着哈利忽然想起来这件事，刚才看到德拉科的电话，那句“你不相信我”又开始在脑子里转圈，好像那道缺失的填空题也有了答案，大概是“他不信任我”之类的吧。

“记得啊，没多高的台阶，你站在上面吓得脸色苍白，老师还以为你有心脏病呢。”

“唔，别说我了，那时候我接你的时候，你有没有想过万一我松手了怎么办？”

罗恩抬起头大大咧咧的说：“那有什么好怕的，反正有垫背，摔下来也不会怎么样。”

“噢......”

吃过午饭，两个人往寝室走，却没想到寝室楼下站着那个刚才夺命连环call的男朋友。是不是很快就是前男友了。哈利硬着头皮往前走。

“马尔福！你在这里干嘛？我警告你不准欺负哈利！”罗恩一步横在哈利拦住德拉科。

“我给你打了好几个电话，短信也没回。”德拉科压根没在意罗恩，目光直接越过他的肩膀落在身后低着头的人身上。

“噢，上午在游泳，手机调了静音没看。”

怎么会有这种人，没见到的时候心里觉得空荡荡的，见到了又揪着他五脏六腑都疼。哈利不自觉攥紧了包袋。

“好的。我有话跟你说。”

哈利把包交给罗恩，示意他没事了，点点头走到德拉科面前。

“你说吧。”

“大部分的产业都整合了，后面还有很多麻烦事，我父亲带我去走了一下流程，这张卡给你，是公司的名义给你开的，以后会定期往里面入账，还有的固定资产都说好了，等你毕业再去打理，我找医生开具了证明，现在都算是托管状态。”

哈利接过银行卡看了看，这意思大概就是他已经进入经济全面自由衣食无忧了。

“好的，所以你利用完我可以丢了是么？”

明明在别人面前都像是只乖巧的小猫，偏偏要在自己面前亮爪子，德拉科只能无奈地扳过他的脑袋。

“胡思乱想些什么呢？我是利用了你没错，但是这样是为了双赢，有什么不好的？”

哈利闷闷的，德拉科这样自然是对他好，他心里都明白，但是总像是有什么东西系在心脏上，向下可以坠入深渊，向上也晃晃荡荡找不到让人安心的落足点。

“我顺便还去了一趟米尔那边，想问问你怎么想的。”

哈利翻来覆去摆弄手中的卡片，他好像现在所有东西都是德拉科给的，而眼前这个人看起来什么都跟他说，却又什么都不让他弄明白。

“我好累......”哈利叹了口气，把卡片放进口袋，走上前抱住德拉科，脑袋搭在他肩膀上。

德拉科让他靠在自己身上，拍了拍他的后背：“要不要休息一下。”

“去你那吧。”

 

刚一进屋，哈利迫不及待就把自己挂在德拉科身上，密密地吻过去，他早就后悔了，他想眼前这个人想得简直缺氧。他想好了，利用就利用吧，这没什么不好，反正只要自己还在他身边就行了。

“以后也不准一条信息都不给我发！”哈利趴在德拉科身上面色潮红，说一个词要吻他一下，好像这样子可以把整句话送到他心里去一样。

“讲点道理吧，到底是哪个小混蛋先闹情绪的。”德拉科好笑地抱着哈利，两个人滚在床上，吻不够，从嘴唇吻到喉结，亲着亲着就擦枪走火了，解开衣服一件一件丢到地上，咬住前胸上的小红果，夹在贝齿之间磨蹭。

春天已经来了，阳光从没有遮严的窗帘漏进来，一条一条像是打翻的蜂蜜淌了一地。

哈利双手撑在身后，两条腿屈起膝盖向两边打开，仰着头，口中发出呜咽，大腿内侧时不时蹭过柔软的发丝，性器撞在潮湿的口腔中顶着紧闭的喉管，所有的快感都绞在一起。

“呜......”两条腿无力的垂下去，一条懒懒地靠在俯在下身的人肩头，另一条挂在床边，足尖刚刚点在地上，哈利痴痴地笑望着德拉科，看他的唇边沾着零星的白浊，舌尖一卷，喉结上下滚动。

德拉科也看着他，靠在床头的人眼神已经被情欲冲散，但是暗潮之下涌动着更贪婪的欲望，一副被鬼迷了心窍的痴呆样，但是当他伸手去给人扩张的时候却遇上了不小的阻碍。

“放松一点。”德拉科凑到哈利耳边，舌尖绕着耳骨呢喃，“我很想你。”

“好......好......”刚才一副懒散模样的人突然绷紧了浑身的肌肉，手臂紧紧缠住德拉科的脖子，但是好半天也没能放松一丝缝隙，不速之客被挡在门外没有一丁点余地。

德拉科分开一点两人之间的距离，奇怪地打量了一下身下的人，只见对方眼皮紧阖，因为用力眉头蹙在一起，额头上一层细细的汗珠挂在绒毛上看得格外清晰。

“你......”德拉科收回手指，慢慢拍着他的后背，“没关系，太久没做了......我们慢慢来......”

他这是给自己找了个借口。

“进......你进来......”哈利艰难地睁开眼睛，按着德拉科的后颈往自己身上压，毫无章法地吻过去。

德拉科迟疑了一会，还是顺着他的意思，往他身体里挤进了一根手指，括约肌拼命用力推拒，很明显，哈利的身体和意识在两个截然不同的方向。

“还是算了吧......”

德拉科抽回手又准备要起身，可是手腕被钳住，哈利慌忙制止他的动作，自己坐起来抽过枕头垫在小腹下面跪俯着，扭头冲德拉科说：“这样子，这样子比较好......比较方便......”

德拉科脑子里“嗡”的一声。

“你什么意思？你到底想要干嘛？你自己什么样你自己不清楚吗？你照照镜子看看你的脸色，我甚至怀疑我现在是不是一个强奸犯！”

哈利嘴唇哆嗦着，德拉科甩开他的手，这是一次彻底失败的性爱，肿胀的欲望简直是浇在怒火上的一桶油，一个半月前哈利那副畏惧的模样，甚至是上个学期在更衣室那场粗暴的性爱，哈利失魂落魄的坐在地上的场景也都一股脑出现在脑海里。

他并不信任自己，对自己戒备，甚至产生了恐惧。

“你到底在想什么？”德拉科压着怒火，强迫自己冷静下来。他实在不明白，他真的不明白到底是哪里出了错，哈利究竟在害怕什么。

情况已经变成这样了，哈利只能坐起来，跟德拉科一头一尾面对面坐在床上。

“你为什么什么都不愿意对我讲。”声音里透着疲惫，“我以为冷静了这一个月你能想明白。”

自己能想明白什么？他就什么都跟自己说了吗？哈利不自然扯过被子遮住自己，他现在一闭眼就是那张惊恐的脸还有德拉科放在他面前的两份合同。他不知道自己是谁，他也想不透到底哪个才是德拉科，明明做的是伤害自己的事，却又理所应当，德拉科一点也不觉得有哪里不对。

但是这不怪他，甚至连哈利自己也想不出更好的办法了，德拉科这样做所有人的利益都得到最大化，他也相信德拉科不会伤害自己，但是为什么？

“我没有不相信你......我......”哈利哽咽着，一口气抽到半截卡在喉咙管，眼泪横流仿佛被捅破了泉眼，说不出口的话变成一个个哭嗝，喘得人上气不接下气。

德拉科心烦意乱，也没了耐心，身下的肿胀总也提醒着他现在狼狈的境遇，他只好下床，从衣柜里抽出两件睡衣扔在床上，让哈利把自己收拾好，转身进了洗手间。

 

再出来的时候，哈利已经不哭了，穿着睡衣安安静静坐在床上发呆，德拉科走过去他就让了让身边的位置。

“我没有不相信你。”哈利很疲惫地靠在德拉科肩上。

“但你的行为不是这么说的。”德拉科按了按他的头发，在他额上的伤疤处落下一个吻，“我也咨询过医生了，说是可能你在第一次催眠后记忆松动，潜意识里对我这个人产生了怀疑，我知道，我离开你太久了。”

哈利有点懵。

“那我们再试一次。”德拉科站起来，“你背对床边，这次不用你走了，你就闭上眼睛往后摔，让我接住你。”

哈利看着他，按他说的站起来，闭上眼睛背对床边站着。

“我准备好了。”

哈利深深吸了一口气，黑暗中他可以听见自己心脏剧烈的跳动，一下接着一下仿佛要撞破胸膛。

“我就在你身后，我会接住你的。”

可是寝室的地上没有任何垫背的防护。

哈利忽然意识到，自己的身后就只有一个德拉科，如果德拉科没有接住他，他就会摔在地上，他就会直接摔在地上。膝盖一软，哈利摔在床上。

“你看，你并不信任我。”德拉科叹了口气，重新坐到哈利身边，扶起他让他靠在自己身上，“你不相信我我不怪你，但是你不要逞强了，如果你不能正确面对自己......我们谁也帮不了你。”

哈利想哭，可是他真的没有不相信德拉科，到底是为什么。

 

德拉科回来了，随之而来的还有被哈利一语道中的线上咨询，隔着一个屏幕米尔医生依然笑得温和，德拉科坐在他身边，把下午的事情一五一十都汇报了，哈利抱着膝盖把自己蜷在一起。

“他现在很抗拒我，我想我是不是应该退出协助他的治疗。”

电脑荧光照在德拉科脸上很冷漠，哈利勾住他的手指哀求地看着他。

“按照你说的，催眠疗法是不能够再进行了，但是你还是可以协助日常的治疗。哈利，你能说说看你闭上眼以后的感受吗？”

“我......我就是觉得很黑，很孤独......我......我很害怕。”

“其他的呢？有没有更具体一点的？”

哈利又偷偷看了德拉科一眼。

“我知道他在我身后，但是......我真的没有不信任他......可是我，我觉得我就像是站在悬崖边上，可是我和深渊之间只隔着一个他......”

房间里陷入沉默，笔电的散热风扇发出一阵响动，德拉科从他的手中抽出自己的手指反握住哈利，十指交错扣在一起。


	14. Chapter 14

春天的天气也实在是糟糕得厉害，难得露了几天太阳很快又进入绵绵阴雨的时节。哈利趴在课桌上无心听讲台上老教授在说什么，只是看着窗外连绵的细雨心里盘算着还要多长时间才能去海边，游泳池已经快容不下他了，每天他都觉得自己像是一条被困鱼缸的金鱼，来回转不到两圈又碰壁了。

德拉科是已经退出游泳队了，本来他加入游泳队就是醉翁之意不在酒，人都已经钓到手了，他也没工夫再在训练上浪费时间。

哈利本来也想退的，但是看过自己父母游泳比赛的视频之后又感觉舍不得了。这方狭小水域就是他和父母难得的链接了，看着他们在水中流畅的泳姿，哈利还是决定再坚持一下，也许以后做个职业选手也不错。

 

下课铃终于敲响，虽然没睡着但是也迷糊着的罗恩第一个窜起来，赫敏用书砸了他一下，罗恩满脸赔笑着接过赫敏的书抱在怀里，颠颠地跟在她后面，哈利看得目瞪口呆。

“你们......”哈利似乎才反应过来，后知后觉的检讨自己是不是太不关心朋友了。

“就上次本来想叫你一起去的livehouse......”

“不是......”哈利打断罗恩的话，张了张口又哑口无言，他总不能问罗恩到底什么时候跟赫敏产生情愫的吧，正当他为难尴尬之际，走出教室看见德拉科靠在墙边玩手机。

“你怎么来了？”

“上午没课，接你去吃饭。”哈利连忙推着德拉科往另一个方向迅速离开现场，被他推着的人一脸懵圈搞不清楚发生了什么，“怎么了？”

“罗恩跟赫敏居然在一起了，天呐！我居然一点都不知道，他们明明刚认识那会几乎天天要吵架，就算是后来成为朋友了还是总在拌嘴！我到底错过了多少季的剧情？！”哈利压着嗓子小声抱怨。

“嗯，这很正常，你要是知道我们最早是什么情况你就不会觉得他们有什么了。”德拉科笑着捉住哈利的手，两个人混进另一波人群走下楼梯。

“米尔医生说你可以在适当的时候把以前的事讲给我听，你到底打算什么时候讲给我？”

“等你心甘情愿倒进我怀里的时候。”德拉科也笑眯眯地跟他讲条件。

哈利一缩脖子。那之后他们又试了两次，可是每当哈利背对德拉科闭上眼睛，脑海中的轰鸣从来不肯轻易放过他，这已经快要变成他的心魔了。这个话题到这里算是结束，哈利干笑一声就扯开了。

 

下午德拉科有课，哈利落了清闲，在图书馆做作业。说是做作业，却满脑子胡乱都是德拉科，等反应过来，电脑上的论文文档已经打了一排的“德拉科”，他立刻红着脸选择删除。

再也没有心思写论文，哈利想了想，打开网页在搜索栏上输入“德拉科·马尔福”，停顿了一下，在后面又打上“哈利·波特”。

哈利从来没有在网上搜索过任何有关自己的消息，与其说他全然不好奇自己的过往，更多的可能是害怕。其实很早的时候哈利就有一种影影绰绰的直觉，过去的他和现在是完全不同的，那如果过去的那个他是哈利·波特，现在的他又是谁呢？丢掉了回忆的人还是他自己吗？

页面上弹出来一条孤零零的资讯，摘要里赫然写着“......哈利·波特将德拉科·马尔福推下游轮......”

哈利“啪”一下合上电脑，边上的学生不满地瞪了他一眼，哈利背挺得笔直，心脏跳得厉害，呼吸也急促了许多，面前的电脑好像变成了一个恐怖的魔盒，那些被封锁的恶魔探出脑袋盯着他“咯咯”直笑。

这是唯一一条同时包含有他们两人姓名的讯息了。

 

德拉科打了第10个电话无果后掐了掐自己的鼻梁。不在游泳馆，寝室也空无一人，找到图书馆说是下午跟撞了鬼一样在座位上傻坐了半个小时早就离开了。

只好先回自己房间，没想到房间没锁门，里面却黑黢黢的没有开灯。

“哈利？”德拉科打开灯，就看见人一副丢了魂一样坐在书桌旁，面前摆着一个摔坏的相框。

相框是上个学期哈利第一次到德拉科的寝室不小心碰掉摔坏的，德拉科放在抽屉里就没再管它，里面的照片是两个小孩的合照。

金色头发那个梳着背头，身上穿着华丽的白色小礼服，仰着头一副傲慢快要上天的模样；另一个黑色头发的男孩头发蓬松，笑得傻兮兮的站在一旁没有看镜头。

这不是一张正经合影，只是抓拍的人恰好把两个小家伙框在一起罢了。

“怎么把这个翻出来了。”德拉科皱了皱眉，拿起相框看了看，破碎的玻璃在左右龇着，隔着照片的一部分。

他取出照片将相框扔进垃圾桶。

“德拉科，你做过噩梦吗？”哈利看他做这一切，突然问。

“嗯，算做过吧。问这个干嘛？”

“你做的噩梦里让你最害怕的是什么？就是醒来以后心有余悸有种劫后余生的感觉，庆幸这一切还好没有发生的那种。”

描述很明确指向性却很模糊，德拉科没有懂哈利在期待得到怎样的回答，想了一会才说：“大概是梦见你被海卷走了吧。那段时间新闻里全是你下落不明的消息，海上搜救的黄金救援时间是12小时，你知不知道你一个人在海上漂了一天一夜才被救下来的。”

哈利不记得。关于那段劫难的记忆在他脑海里十分破碎且模糊，他只记得母亲抱着他，对他说“活下去”，再然后就是在医院里了。但是他也没想到德拉科会说这个。

“为什么？我以为你说过那时候我们关系不好。”

“那是我第一次接触死亡，我很害怕，我没有办法想象真的有一天会再也见不到你，那时候感觉我们应该要永远这么争锋相对吵下去。”说到这里德拉科笑起来，像是在嘲笑童年那个幼稚的自己。

“你为什么来霍格沃茨？为什么知道我被救下来以后没有来找过我？为什么把这张照片摆在床头？”

“套我话呢。”德拉科敲了一下哈利脑袋。

“那我们再试一次，如果我做成功了，你是不是都会告诉我？”

德拉科犹豫着点了点头。他跟米尔医生讨论过，如果哈利不能迈过心里那道恐惧，告诉他从前的事情只会加强他的不安。

“他不是不相信你，德拉科。”米尔医生在电话里这样告诉他，“他更多是不相信他自己，对现在的他而言，他不认识以前的你，只是记忆已经松动，那些曾经和你相处的感觉比记忆本身更早被唤醒，眼下每一步对他来说都是悬崖，你们都不是曾经的你们了，他不知道自己接下来会遇到什么，他必须要克服自己心里的恐惧走出这一步。”

哈利踩着椅子站起来，背对德拉科。

“你会接住我吗？”

“我会。”

哈利闭上眼睛，他又看见那张苍白的小脸，刘海一绺一绺搭在额前狼狈不堪，眼神里满是惊恐，向他伸出湿漉漉的手臂。

心被吊在空中七上八下的甩着，惶惶不能落地。

“没关系，我们可以慢慢来......”德拉科的声音在身后响起。

 ** **不！**** 靠椅带着轮子，哈利心里着急身子一晃，滚轮跟着摇晃的幅度在地上滑了一下。

“小心！”

哈利从椅子上摔下来。

完了。椅子哧溜向前撞上书桌发出“嘭”的一声，哈利感觉自己像是从跳水台上坠落，下一秒仿佛水花飞溅，涌上来的泡沫散去他砸进一个柔软的怀抱，飘荡在空中的心脏降落被稳稳地接住。

“你看，我接住你了。”

哈利睁开眼睛，德拉科抱着他坐在床上，两个人都喘着气。

“太危险了！”

“知道还乱来！”

说完两个人相视无言，然后都笑起来，紧张的空气终于得以呼吸。

“这次不算。”哈利撑着转身跪坐起来面对德拉科，“我是不小心摔下来的。”

“反正我都会接住你的。我会接住你，你的朋友们也会接住你，再试多少次也一样。”德拉科亲了他一下。

“真不像你，居然会帮他们说话。”

“我只是想让你知道，你背后不是悬崖。”

两个人安静地靠在一起沉默了一会。

“我是不是很懦弱啊？你看，我没有办法战胜自己脑子里幻想的恐惧，我总是想要逃避，连一个背摔我都不敢。”

德拉科很认真的摇了摇头。

“你不是问我为什么不去找你，为什么要来霍格沃茨吗？”

 

哈利这是第一次听到这样的故事。

生在相互敌视家族的两个小孩，在所有相遇的场合都互不相让，明明相互敌视却比任何好朋友相处的时间都多，骄傲的男孩什么事情都要争个高低，不知道退让两个字怎么写。

后来其中一个跟着父母出远门，临行前两个人约定好了等回来以后要再比试一场，输的那个要无条件答应胜者的要求。结果离开的男孩一去不返，两个人之间唯一留下的约定就是那场没能进行的比赛。

“我哪有什么身份去找你啊，只是因为你说霍格沃茨是最好的学校，你父母都是从这里毕业，今后你一定要来这里念书。”德拉科叹了口气，下定决心一般，“来之前我是跟我父亲承诺了会想办法把你的家族企业合同想办法拿回来的，你成年以后他就一直在等着这个机会，我想着如果我能拿回去的话至少就有了筹码，家族企业之间的旁支末根远比你想象的复杂，你这个样子迟早都会被他们除名的。”

“明明是未成年的时候比较好控制吧。”哈利嘟哝着。

“每个家族都会对自己家族的未成年人有保护制度的。”

“好吧好吧，你们这种第三世界的事情太复杂了。但是......我还是很生气。”

“嗯？”

“你把所有决定都做了，我好像是你豢养的一样，不管是心理咨询，还是家族企业的事情，你都一手包揽了。”

德拉科不做声。

“我想再试一次催眠。”

“但是你很抗拒......而且你听不见指引，米尔医生也是担心你会醒不过来......你不要着急，那些记忆......”

“不，我想知道，你看你知道我的过去，你知道我是从什么样子变成现在这样的，可是我什么都不知道。”

“我会跟米尔医生商量一下......”

“不，我要和你一起。”

人的情绪和行为从来都不是独立存在的。德拉科看着哈利坚定的模样，一直飘在水面上的小船被一个个浪花推到了岸边，他心里说不上是什么滋味。

 

“这很冒险，我不建议这么做。”米尔医生看着两个男孩蹙了蹙眉，哈利看起来很着急，“上次的排斥反应太明显了，你的大脑在抗拒回忆。”

“但是我真的很想，拜托了，没有其他的办法吗？”

米尔注意到德拉科几度欲言又止，暗自摇了摇头，低着脑袋没有看屏幕。

“你看起来有话想说。”

哈利立刻转头看向德拉科。

“不行......那样太危险了。”德拉科慌张地推开哈利别开头。

“求你了，德拉科，你答应了以后让我自己做决定的。”

德拉科还是抿着嘴唇不说话。

“好吧，其实是有办法的。”米尔看着屏幕那头男孩的目光，松了口，“如果理智在阻碍我们可以绕开它，催眠前先用安眠剂让你进入深度睡眠......让你在梦境中跟着心里的感觉走......但是......但是那样有百分之五的可能醒不过来......”

“我们可以试试。”

“不行！万一......”

“只是百分之五，德拉科，就是百分之五而已，你得让我试试。”

“不行！百分之一也不行！又不是什么很好的回忆，不值得你这样冒险。”

“可是除了你，回忆里还有我父母啊！”

“这么多年你也没想过这些，怎么现在想起来要找回来了。”德拉科心里的邪火又撞上来了，他搞不懂这个家伙到底在想什么，一时口不择言，“他们已经走了，你难道想要去黄泉路上跟他们作伴吗？”

他又搞砸了。

德拉科说完只觉得房间里的低压让人难以呼吸，一推椅子甩门走了出去。哈利抱着膝盖蜷坐在凳子上。

“哈利，你愿意跟我说说看，为什么你这么着急想要想起来吗？”屏幕没关，米尔等着对面的男孩平复了一点心情，这才重新开口。

“我......我就是想知道。”哈利目光恍惚，又落到放在一旁的照片上。

“你真是我见过最难治疗的病人了。”米尔笑着说。

“抱歉......”

“孩子，你现在是想要找到你们之间的真相对吗？”

哈利摇头，但是停了一会又点了点头：“我不明白，他好像很了解我，可是我对我们之间的过去一无所知，我不知道他到底是喜欢我，还是针对过去的那个我的一种偿还......也许还有报复？”

说完哈利猛烈地摇头，仿佛在抗拒自己的想法。

“你看，你现在都无法说服自己。其实回忆也不代表就是真相，我们的大脑会自我保护，也会欺骗自己，他会模糊、美化、甚至是修改我们的记忆，想要从这之中去挖掘真相是一个不断深入的过程，即使是心理学发展到现在也没办法完全解释我们大脑的行为。”

“作为医生，如果你想要找回从前的记忆我自然会尽力想办法治疗；但是作为一个长辈，哈利，也许跟着你的心走，也是不错的一个选择呢？”


	15. Chapter 15

那天过后一切又回到了起点，治疗毫无进展。

期中考试冲淡了一点两人之间紧张的气氛，每天沉醉在知识的海洋里也没空去想那些虚无缥缈的回忆。期中考试过完阴冷的城市才算是有了一点生机，空气回暖，万物复苏，浪花拍打着礁石也也能惊起海鸥盘旋。

哈利却趴在床上长吁短叹。

“看你俩谈个恋爱可真累。”罗恩打完游戏摘掉耳机正听到哈利一声长长的叹气。

“我也不明白。”说完哈利又叹了一口气，“你跟赫敏怎么样啊？”

罗恩听着都乐了：“哥们儿，我说你点什么好，我们天天在一起上课，我俩什么样你不都看着的吗？”

哈利不好意思的翻身坐起来，这问题实在失礼。

“倒是你，跟马尔福又怎么了？”

“也没什么，就是我想要继续接受催眠治疗，但是有百分之五的风险可能会醒不过来，他不愿意。”

“我靠！哥们儿！这么大事你都不告诉我？”

“这不是没进行么。”

“不进行是对的，百分之五啊！就是百分之一的风险也不行！”

“你居然也有赞同德拉科的一天。”

“这跟他有什么关系！事关你自己啊兄弟，你能别这么无所谓么，这可是说的你自己的小命。”

“如果一个人没有以前的记忆，那他还是他么？”

罗恩挠了挠头，十分认真的思考了一下。

“大概......不是？”

哈利点了点头表示他说得十分有理。

这时候电话响了，罗恩的电话。

哈利重新躺回床上，结果“叮——”一条短信飞了进来。

“想去海边吗？”来自德拉科。

哈利“噌”就从床上蹦起来了。

“我在楼下。”还没等他回复马上追过来一条短信。

“慢慢来，别崴着脚。”三连击达成。

 

阳光从树叶之中漏下来，斑驳落在坐在石凳上的白色衬衣少年身上，画面美好的宛如一幅文艺复兴的油画，哈利蹦到德拉科身后捂住他的眼睛。

没出息。哈利在心里诽谤自己，德拉科从来不道歉，每次闹了情绪以后就是用这种若无其事的主动邀约收场，偏偏哈利还吃他这套，见着人了心中的蜂蜜水照样咕噜噜往外冒。

“这位大神修炼成功终于舍得出关啦？”

睫毛在哈利掌心忽闪忽闪挠得人心里很痒，手被捉下来放在唇边吻了一下。

“明明是某些人自己路过斯莱特林的宿舍楼都恨不得绕开八百米不知道在躲什么恶魔。”说罢起身，牵起人往校外走，“最近天气很好，怎么都不见你往海边跑。”

“人鱼都上岸了，我哪敢自己下海啊。”说着哈利“嗤嗤”笑起来。

德拉科斜了他一眼，拖着长腔：“是啊是啊，人鱼都为了某些人留在岸上了，还一点都不知道珍惜，非要去做追风的水手。”

 

风很平静，阳光像是碎掉的珍珠散在粼粼的海面，沙滩上不少人在晒日光浴，小孩堆起城堡，踩着海岸线上的浪花嬉闹，看得哈利心痒痒的。

“不准下海，我可没给你带换洗的衣裳。”看出来某些人蠢蠢欲动，海水尚凉，踩踩水还行，下海游泳还早了些时候。

两个人坐在一块礁石上。哈利还是很喜欢看海，大海从来不会变老，浪花不知疲倦，白色的水花堆在一起，浪拍浪“哗啦啦”汇成一首好听的歌，海风绵长，空气里都是海水腥咸的气息。

哈利靠在德拉科身上，阳光一晒，衬衣薄薄的布料之下皮肤的温度贴在身上，慢慢蒸上来细细地烤着神经让人昏昏欲睡。

“哈利？”

“嗯？”哈利闭着眼睛应了一声。

“你想要找回原来的回忆我也很愿意帮你，只是......如果你连命都没有了，那些有什么意义呢？”德拉科的声音飘出很远，听得出来他考虑了很久，“再说，你父母那样拼命让你活下来，他们一定也希望你能够好好的活下去，帮他们多看看这个世界吧。”

哈利贴在德拉科身上点点头，阳光透过眼皮照得眼前一片亮红，他侧过身子往德拉科怀里蹭了一下。

“我不想你再离开我了，你消失了七年，我很想你。”

 

过去的时光被折叠仿佛只有一瞬，未来的岁月又被阳光拉得很长看不见尽头，哈利感觉自己独自站在海岸线上来回张望，身后有一对男女并肩站着冲他招手，不远处弗雷德和乔治在笑，前面赫敏揪着罗恩的帽衫训斥着什么。

“想什么呢？”一瓶冰凉的汽水贴在他脸上。

易拉罐背后藏着一张笑脸，德拉科把冰汽水塞进他手里，伸手牵住他往前走。

“走啦，你可要抓住我哦。”

“你可要抓住我哦。”

 

“抓住我。”

“抓住我！”

 

眼前的景象好像电视天线坏了一般画面闪了两下，阳光突然暗下去黑云压城，比自己还要高出半头的德拉科跳帧一样突然变成一个小孩，两个形象叠在一起来回跳转，拖着哭腔稚嫩的撕喊和温柔的少年音叠在一起无比诡谲。

脚底下的沙滩涌出海水，一个浪打过来。

 

“德拉科！”哈利叫了一声睁开眼。

他在一块礁石上，离着海不远，浪花未曾停歇，耳边是孩童的欢笑，德拉科躺在他身侧，一只手绕过他的后颈给他当枕头，手掌遮在他眼睛上。

一个梦。哈利失笑，小心的拿开帮自己挡太阳的手臂，坐起来。

时间不算过去很久，太阳依然高悬在空中，这种阳光和煦的下午大家都乐意多晒会太阳，有些淘气的小孩趁着家长不注意往大海的方向多走了几步，贼头贼脑的左右张望，然后又往前走了几步。哈利看着他们笑得眯起眼睛，以前他和德拉科也有这么淘气，趁着大人不注意，嘴犟比谁胆子大，结果小怂包才刚刚走到没过小腿的地方就抽抽搭搭哭起来，海浪推着他站立不稳，好在家长们赶来得及时......

一个晴空霹雳正中哈利的脑袋，他“腾”一下站起来。

再努力回想，过去的事又变得一片空白。哈利盯着远处的海平线，太阳反射的白光找的他眼睛酸疼，但是刚才的不是幻觉。

记忆当然没有凭空消失，他们只是藏起来了。哈利激动地握起拳头小声喊了出来，这是一段他自己的记忆，没有人讲给他听，他也不再像是一个幽灵一般飘在空中，而是真正的，一段属于他的回忆。

哈利揉了揉眼睛，依然笑眯眯地望着大海的方向。

“谢谢你啊，把他送回来。”

几个淘气的男孩在拦腰的海水中打水仗，一、二、三、四......一个男孩离得更远了些，脑袋在浪花之间若隐若现。

“有人溺水了！”他推了一把德拉科，顾不上看人到底有没有真的醒过来，扯着嗓子喊了一句，“快去找人！有人溺水了！”

说着哈利跳下礁石，顾不得那么多往海里冲。这种天气的阳光根本无法穿透，海面之下的水依然冷得有些刺骨，哈利往溺水的男孩游过去，沙滩上乱做一片，后面好像跟着跑过来几个大人。

“别怕......”哈利没有救过人，他没想到男孩碰到他手臂的时候四肢立刻缠了上来，身上坠着重量，行动被限制，拖得哈利也往下沉。

“我抓住你了。”

哈利一手抱住男孩的腰，单手在水里游得摇摇晃晃，冰冷的海水往骨髓里钻，腿也不受使唤，后面追上来一个人，把孩子推到他面前，一个浪头打来，很快把哈利往更深处卷过去，海水瞬间没过他的头顶。

大海并不总是温柔的，每年都要吞噬很多人命，温顺的外表之下全是丧命的亡魂。可是哈利一点也不觉得害怕。

水很冷，但是环绕在他身边却很轻柔，水流划过皮肤，大海永远敞着怀抱等他回来，他终于回来了。

意识抽离了身体，顺着水流飘向不知道什么方向。

“永远留在我身边。”

人鱼在吟唱，哈利却找不到音源何处，正当他四下环顾的时候耳边又响起德拉科的声音。

“我不想你再离开我了。”

啊！德拉科呢？德拉科！德拉科还在岸上等着他，他还没有告诉德拉科，他想起来了他们之间小小的回忆。

哈利挣扎起来，又是一阵浪花铺面而来，夹带着泡沫推得他翻了几个圈，面前的水泡散去，哈利抹了一把脸，却发现自己坐在一艘充气的救生船上。

 

“救命啊！”

“你快抓住我！”

哈利看见自己伸出一只手，短短的手臂，约莫不过是个7 8岁的孩子，眼前是同样小小的德拉科，满脸惊慌失措，原本打理整齐的头发现在狼狈的黏在额头上。

“抓住我！”哈利费劲的撑住救生艇的边缘，努力向前伸手，但是浪花推着一船一人都摇晃着朝不同方向飘，“你游过来一点，我会抓住你的！”

“我......我游不过去。”边说话又呛了一口水，小脸湿漉漉的，分不清哪是眼泪哪是海水。

“你，你等一下！”哈利脱下自己外套，穿过皮筏艇的把手，另一端握在手上，然后跳进海里，朝德拉科游过去，“抓住我！”

两只小手终于握在一起，两个人爬上救生艇气喘吁吁靠在一起，握在一起的手始终没有放开。

“我抓住你了。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的后背，“你别怕，我抓住你了。”

“谁......谁怕了！”面色煞白还要嘴硬，手却诚实地紧握着哈利。

“看你还敢逞强，认输吧，你一辈子都比不过我的。”

“我就不！今天只是意外！我会赢回来的！”

“吹牛，我看你只会说大话。”

“我爸爸说了，一辈子长着呢，我一定会彻底打败你的！”

“行啊，那我这辈子等着你。”

“你等着！”

海水黏着衣服贴在身上很难受，但是两个小家伙就这么靠在一起，你一言我一语的斗嘴，握在一起的手一直没有分开。

 

一个浪拍过来，哈利又被掀进大海之中，四面八方裹挟着海水传来更多声音。

 

“我讨厌这个地方，我以后才不会来这个愚蠢的地方上学，我父亲说了，德姆斯特朗比霍格沃茨好一万倍。”

“切，是因为你爸爸被赶出校委会了你根本申请不上吧。”

“你胡说！”

“那样也好，反正我一定要来霍格沃茨，到时候就不用再见到你这个烦人精了，胆小鬼马尔福。”

“你！”

 

“你什么时候回来啊？你怕不是想逃跑吧。”

“谁逃跑了，你等着，下个月回来我非赢得你心服口服，到时候可别赖账！”

“等你回来。”

 

“留下来，永远留在我身边。”海洋深处传来不变的歌谣，那里的海水更安静，没有海面上的波涛，只有潺潺的水流，哈利循声往下游过去。

一条人鱼游过来牵住他的手，哈利怔怔地望着笑吟吟的人鱼，眼睛在海水的映衬下变成一颗好看的海蓝宝石，目光流银勾动人心，淡金色的发丝在海水中往四面八方散开，少年握着他的手说：“我不想你再离开我了。”

 

哈利忽然惊醒一般，德拉科，德拉科还在岸上等他，他不能就这么离开！

“我不会离开你的！我会找到你，回到你身边！”哈利转身朝阳光照射的海面奋力游上去。

 

“哈利！哈利！哈利！哈利你醒醒！！哈利！”

哈利缓缓睁开眼睛。

“醒了醒了，救护车是不是到了，快点快点。”

耳边传来一片嘈杂，四下乱糟糟的，哈利睁开眼睛，第一个看到浑身上下落汤鸡一样的德拉科，头发像那时候一样黏嗒嗒胡乱贴在额前，白衬衣被水泡透了，若隐若现勾出好看的身形。

“德拉科......”

“我在，我在这里。”

“我回来了，我抓住你了......”哈利抬起手虚握住德拉科。

这时医护人员赶到，已经有人跟着说了情况，基本脱离生命危险，立刻给哈利戴上呼吸机，用担架送上救护车，德拉科跟着也坐了上去。

哈利紧紧握着德拉科的手，隔着呼吸器有一声没一声的说话：“我想起来了......不是我推你......我没有......”

“你先别说话了。”德拉科握住哈利的手放在唇边吻了一下。

“那......你......你跟我说话......我想听你说话。”海水泡得嗓子生疼，肺里面好像也呼吸困难，但是哈利现在只想听见德拉科的声音。

“好，我说话，你听好了，我不准你下次这样子，我很害怕，非常害怕，在过去的18年里从来没有这么害怕过，我已经弄丢你一次了，我不允许你再从我身边消失第二次。11岁你出事以后，我整夜整夜睡不着，就好像得了创伤后遗症的人是我一样，我梦见你一个人在大海上，你就只有一个人，海浪，鲨鱼，脱水，饥饿，任何一件都可能要了你的命，但是我只能对着电视机，我什么也做不了。后来我就想，我们一定是人生前十一年把该吵的架都吵完了，以后再见到你，我一定要好好对你，虽然事实证明我想多了，我们注定了是冤家，不管怎么样都还是会吵架，但是没关系，你生气的样子也很好，特别像你该有的样子，就跟你父亲和教父一模一样，飞扬跋扈不知天高地厚。哦，对了，格里莫那套房子本来也应该是你的，那是你教父的老宅，我们小时候就去那玩过，还一起过了一次圣诞节，但是那次你居然因为泳池不过瘾跟我打赌敢不敢下海，大冬天带着我往海里走......后来他出事没有留下遗嘱，房子就按照法律关系回到我母亲手上了。还有你中学去参加比赛，我每一场都看了，从那以后我又开始练习游泳，我跟你约定的比赛还没比，游泳和大海是我唯一能够感受你的地方了，我还要赢过你，我背着父亲申请的霍格沃茨，他知道后非常生气，要求我必须要拿出成绩证明自己的选择，可是我只是觉得这是最后唯一能见到你的机会了，一开学我就看到你了，本来想跟你打招呼，却被伍德截了先，所以我转头就加入了游泳队，你可好，不认识人也就算了，游泳队也没兴趣，但是没想到上天总算待我不薄，你居然愿意主动接近我，虽然你不记得我了，我觉得这样也好，反正以前的我也没有多好，结果你又提出想要找回原来的回忆，说什么想要用完整的灵魂来爱我，但是我又担心你知道了以前的事会讨厌我，我就想要怎么样能够把你彻底留在我身边，所以我想到了你的家族企业......我......这样既可以在我父亲那边证明自己，又增加了把你留下来的筹码，对，我知道这样做很混蛋，但是我想不出别的其他办法了......”

德拉科就这么一刻不停的说话，握着哈利的手放在胸口，哈利好像能够透过胸腔摸到那颗猛烈跳动的心脏。

 

溺水说大事大，说小，醒过来脱离了生命危险倒也不算什么事，但是德拉科依旧坚持要求医院给他做全身检查，确定什么事也没有，才算是松了口气。这样一折腾就到晚上了，这边哈利用公用电话给罗恩打电话报平安，只说是手机摔坏了，晚上不回寝室；那边德拉科联系让管家送来的新衣服新手机也就到了。

医院离着学校不算远，管家开车送了一段，开到沿海的时候，哈利提出想要跟德拉科走回去。

两个人下了车，牵着手往前走。

夜幕下的海滩也恢复了平静，除了浪花还在不停地拍打之外，白日的喧嚣已经消散。溺水的孩子没事，更多的是受到点惊吓，幸好哈利发现得及时。

德拉科手上缠着绷带，从掌心一直包到了小臂，哈利不敢用力，只是松松地十指挂扣在一起。

“谢谢你带我回来。”

“嗯？我当然不可能把你一个人丢在医院......哦，你说这个啊。”德拉科见哈利手指小心翼翼不敢乱动，吸了吸鼻子，“其实不是我救你上来的，等我赶到，你都不知道被卷到哪里去了，这是我从礁石上摔下来蹭到的，你可吓死我了。”

哈利似乎想了一下当时的情形，小声笑了一下：“不，我不是说那个，我在昏迷的时候听见你的声音，所以我才拼命想回来。”

德拉科停下来侧身抱住哈利，把人往自己怀里按了按，停了一会才说：“傻子波特。”

声音闷闷地从喉咙里挤出来，多少年前的小哭包“呼啦”就长大了，却依然站在迎风口上抱着自己流眼泪。很多东西都回不去了，但是有些东西固执地留在原地总也不肯改变。

 

回到宿舍，德拉科有些事情要处理，坐在书桌前对着电脑敲敲打打，哈利躺在床上摆弄新手机，点开搜索引擎，屏着呼吸小心翼翼按下两个人的名字。

“德拉科·马尔福、哈利·波特”

页面上依然只有一条消息，哈利点进链接。

「......在此前关于波特家族与马尔福家族继承人坠海的报道中有知情人士称，是哈利·波特将德拉科·马尔福推下游轮，但是双方当事人均出面否认该项谣言，不知此次两个家族名下多个项目变动是否与前段时间的事情有直接的关联......」

哈利哑然失笑，手机反扑在床上，抱起枕头捂住脑袋无声的笑起来。原来一切恐惧都源自想象，明明只要动动手指的事偏偏要自己脑补出许多情节。

笑完以后，他放下手里的枕头，轻轻咳嗽一声，指着床头换了新相框的照片问德拉科：“诶，那次我们为什么会从游轮上掉进海里啊？”

德拉科快速看了一眼照片，继续对着电脑边打字边说：“哦，西奥多挑衅我，说我肯定不敢下海，结果没想到你比我还感兴趣，我就拉着你比赛，偷偷跑到救生艇上去了......”

“咔——嘭——”

电脑被大力合上，德拉科风一样刮到哈利面前：“你问我什么？”

“他为什么要这么做啊？”

“他爸爸教他的，想要从中作梗让我父亲的注意力从手中的项目中分散，先不说这个了！你......你想起来了？”

“只是一些片段，不过......算是吧。”哈利看着德拉科激动的样子，不好意思地挠了挠头，“你知道吗？之前你落水的画面总是会出现在我眼前，就是第一次催眠出现的场景，我以为是我把你推下去的......这次溺水昏迷的时候，我似乎是想起来了一些......”

“我就知道。”德拉科想抱住哈利，但是太激动了他站起来走了两圈又坐下，握了握拳，又按住哈利的肩膀，“我就知道！”

“什么？”哈利没跟上德拉科的思路，只是愣愣地看着他。

“格兰杰给我我看了你的病例，我就知道你不是那样的，你不是在试图逃避过去。你是我见过最勇敢的人，当你主动走向我的时候我就知道了，你从不会逃跑。他们不知道你是谁，我知道，你在经历了那样的劫后余生，又被创伤后遗症折磨，却依然可以心存爱意走向我。”

“可是我还是不能完整的想起来......”

“没关系，我们可以一起想办法。”

哈利抱着他亲吻，小心翼翼避开他受伤的手，吻着吻着又把人按倒在床上，亲亲额头又碰碰眼皮，舌头缠在一起。

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

两个声音就像两朵不知疲倦的浪花，相互追逐，最后归为一处重叠在一起。

 

过去的回忆可以慢慢找，未来还有很长，脚下道路早已铺好，他们正不回头地走在上面，只要他们还在一起就什么都不怕啦。

窗外的阳光落在地上堆叠在一起的衣服上，照在床上缠在一起的两幅身体上，少年修长的体型和白皙的肤色仿佛镀了金，就像沐浴在圣光之中的天使，神圣而温暖。

哈利吻了吻睡在身边抱着自己的少年。

“早上好德拉科，又是新的一天啦。”

 

\- END -


End file.
